Love and Other Lies
by BookWorm4Life17
Summary: Bella,a cynical writer,is attempting to pen a novel on what "really" happens when people fall in love. Edward,her best friend's British cousin and romantic,is amused at her negative view of love.He befriends the young writer in attempt to change her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay you guys. I had the idea for this story stuck in my head for awhile before I finally decided to start writing it. I have a good start to it already written (about 70 microsoft word document pages), but was reaching a bit of a block. I needed inspiration to keep writing. So I have decided to start sharing some of it with the fanfiction community to see what you think. I think reader reviews will help fuel me to keep writing.**

**I am sorry for possible spelling mistakes ahead of time. I am new to this and could use a Beta if anyone is interested send me a PM. **

**Well please Read and Review. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"Too mushy, too clingy, too nauseating," Bella Swan thought as she observed the movement on the opposite side of the window. It was like being at a zoo, except instead of animals there were people. The brunette sat outside Esme's Café with her laptop opened in front of her on the green table top. Her bare feet rested on the chair across from her on a Saturday afternoon. Her toe nails were freshly painted a dark shade of purple to match the tank top she was wearing. The flip flops she had worn that day lay forgotten on the sidewalk under her.

It was only mid-June in Arizona and it felt as if she was living in the middle of a desert. She was not looking forward to August. In the four years she had been away, Bella had grown used to the cold and constantly wet weather that was typical of Forks, Washington. She had seemed to forgotten how living in Arizona during the summer could compare to booking a vacation in Hell.

"Too…. just ugh …," Bella shuttered as she watched a woman who looked to be in her early forties shoot seductive looks at a blonde haired man who looked to be around her own age, 23, in the booth next to hers. Not that she was opposed to a person dating someone with a huge age gap, because it really was none of her business. Bella's problem was what this forty year old woman was wearing.

When she decided to step out of her house wearing a skirt that hit her above mid thigh and that ran the risk of exposing everything, it became Bella's business. She now had run the risk of being scarred for life because this woman did not know how to dress appropriately for her age or body type. She was also wearing a t-shirt that looked like it could have belonged to a teenage girl it fit so tight across her breast. People should be afraid that everything would pop out of that shirt. And to top it all off she looked as if she had visited the tanning booth every week since she was sixteen, giving her skin a leathery look.

Bella ducked down behind her computer. She stared at the story she was in the middle of writing as it presented itself on her screen. The plot was to be a realistic example of two people who are considered to be in love. She did not want some sappy, cliché romance novel garbage. Bella wanted something that was real. A story that her fellow woman would find relatable because let's be honest a gal just isn't swept off her feet by some knight in shining armor- at least not any more. As much as we would all like to believe that there is a soul mate for everyone out there, the chances of you actually meeting that person are slim to none. Not the kind of glorious romance you read about in other novels today.

The door in front of the shop opened as the forty year old, teenage dressed woman walked out. Bella pulled her dad's old Seattle Mariners baseball cap down over her eyes. He had given it to her the summer she moved in with him four years ago. Her dad had said she could wear it to fit in with the kids at her college. Bella did not have the heart to tell him that an old hat would not have much of an effect on teenagers. Never the less she loved that hat and wore it whenever she had to write. She found it to be good luck. Well it usually was; except for right now. Bella took her glasses off and threw them on the table.

She glanced up when she heard the door opening again and saw the blonde haired guy with a napkin clenched in his hand and a smile plastered on his face. She watched him as he walked down the street after the older woman.

_Oh what the picture of true love._ Bella thought sarcastically as she closed her laptop. She stretched her legs as she slipped her flip flops back onto her feet. Then grabbing her laptop and empty cup headed into Esme's for a refill.

Walking up to the counter she was greeted with a friendly smile, "Would you like some more green tea? Angela just made some more."

Esme was the most kind-hearted woman that Bella had ever met. She had been like a second mother to her before she moved to Forks to live with her dad. And at some points of her childhood she felt like she was her mother. Bella knew that was not completely fair to Renee, her actual mother, because she had her moments, but Esme had always been there for her. She remembered meeting Esme when she was only five. This was when Bella first became friends with Alice, her truest and best of friends now.

_Bella had been sitting on a chair outside of her kindergarten classroom waiting for her mother. It was now 1:30 pm. Forty-five minutes after the time her mother had promised she would be there. She kept kicking the chair next to hers with her brand new ballet shoes she wanted so badly to wear that day. Renee' had finally agreed because after school, at 2 pm, she had her first dance class. She remembered sitting all alone until she heard someone sit down next to her. _

"_I like your shoes," Alice, the girl with short black hair exclaimed. "Are you going to be a ballerina too?"_

_Bella nodded her head "Thanks." _

"_Where's your mommy," Alice asked curiously. "You do not want to be late for dancing." _

"_I don't know," young Bella had answered timidly._

_Esme had walked out a minute later with boy who looked as big as a fifth grader at the time next to her. It turns out Esme was in for a parent-teachers meeting for Alice and her brother Emmett, who had been first grade. Apparently they had gotten into a fight during lunch because Emmett had taken Alice's pack of cookies._

"_Mommy," Alice pulled on Esme's sleeve. "Can we take Bella with us to dance? I don't want her to be late!"_

_Esme crouched down to stand in front of us, "Alice I certainly would not mind taking Bella, sweetie, but, I do not want her mommy to get upset when she gets here and not find her. It would make her very sad. And Bella may not even want to go with us." _

"_Can you call her," Alice pleaded. "Tell her she is dancing with me! Please! I know Bella would love to come with us."_

_Esme turned to me, "Bella- that is such a pretty name. Would you like us to take you to dance class if we get a hold of your mom?"_

_Bella nodded. She had liked Esme. She was nice._

_Esme ended up talking to the teacher; who called Renee' for her on the teacher's phone. She was still at work and completely lost track of time. She agreed to let Esme take me to class and thanked her for being a life saver._

That was only the beginning of her relationship with the Cullen family. By the time she was in the first grade she was having dinner over at their house six out of the seven days of the week and spending the night over there every weekend. When she was in sixth grade she had convinced her mom into letting her spend the night on school days as well. She could not argue with the fact that Esme and her husband, Carlisle enforced a bed time better than she had. Usually Renee' was not home until late.

Alice had become like a sister to her on top of being a best friend. They had been with each other through everything. They survived the awkward stages of middle school and freshman year of high school together. Bella and Alice were able to help each other where the other lacked. Alice was bubbly and social burst of energy. Bella was more quiet, shy, and a bookworm. Alice kept track of their social lives, while Bella took more control of their study times and homework. They balanced out quite nicely.

"That would be wonderful," Bella answered Esme. "Is Alice around?"

"Not yet," Esme said as she poured her tea. "She went with Emmett to pick their cousin up from the airport. Here you go dear." She handed me my cup back.

"Oh that's exciting. Where is he or she flying in from?"

"_He _is flying in from London. His mother is my sister. The one we used to fly over seas to see during the summer when Alice was younger. Do you remember?"

Bella smiled at the memory, "When I would try to climb into Alice's suitcase?"

"What about the summer Alice tried to dress you as Emmett while locking the real Emmett in his closet?" Esme let out a soft laugh.

"A month was a long time to be apart for us. We were usually attached at the hip when she was home."

Esme's face showed a hint of sadness, "I know. And we would have taken you with us if it was not for the fact that a month was a long time for you to not see your mom. "

Bella sighed. "I know. I do not know how she would have survived without me. I am just too awesome." She tried offering Esme money for her tea, but she wouldn't accept.

"That you are my dear," Esme smiled. "An amazing young woman. I am glad Alice found such a wonderful best friend. "

"Thanks," Bella said blushing. "Do you know when she will be back?"

"Within in the hour, did you want to wait for her at the house?"

Bella checked her watch. "No. I got to go. I will have to meet up with her tonight. Thanks for the tea Esme." She went around the counter and gave her a quick hug.

Bella stepped out of the café and back into the blistering Arizona heat. She grabbed her case and put away her laptop, slinging the bag over her shoulder. Dug in her denim shorts pocket for her car keys as she walked around the corner to the side street she parked where she had her baby, a black 2009 Ford F-150. Bella hoisted herself up and into the truck, placing her laptop on the passenger seat.

Bella remembered when Renee' and her current husband, Phil, offered to buy her a new car. Phil had just received a major inheritance from his father who had passed away this past winter and was feeling very generous. Personally she believed that he was just sucking up, but she would let it pass. It was one less thing she had to worry about when she had moved back to Arizona.

Everyone was shocked with the car Bella ended up choosing. Renee' asked why she did not choose a more feminine car. That only made Bella more proud of her choice. Alice more or less had the same reaction when she had pulled up to the Cullen house back in May. It had taken me a week after arriving in Arizona to pick out a car.

Charlie, her dad had asked why Bella did not just take the Beast, her ancient truck that he bought her in Seattle. She had to explain that it would not survive a drive down to Phoenix. He was also opposed to the idea of her driving that distance by herself even though she was soon to be 23 years old. He was a little overprotected being the police chief of Forks. He couldn't help it.

Bella drove down the familiar streets of her small hometown right outside of Phoenix, Queen River, to her apartment. She remembered how difficult it was for her to pick out one that truly felt like home. She had been living with Phil and Renee' when she first arrived back in town. The job she was offered required her to start right away. It was the reason she returned to Arizona.

Bella parked her car in her assigned spot in the apartment lot next to the building. She liked the idea of having a set place for her car to go. She also liked that there were exactly ten steps to the second floor where she lived and in apartment 210. Bella was not OCD or anything, but her life had always been out of order or out of her control. It was nice to have some over her own life now that she was living on her own. She found that every time she had lived with someone else whether it was Renee', Charlie, her roommate in college, or Jacob- her ex boyfriend, it just never really worked out.

Bella threw her keys into the bowl on the table by the door and placed her shoes in a neat row under it. She remembered when her father would kick his shoes off wherever was convenient at the time and was always asking Bella where he had left his keys.

_Hmm I have time to take a quick shower, email the article to the editor, and meet up with Phil and Renee' for a late lunch._

Renee' had called this morning and asked if she could meet them for a late lunch. There was someone they wanted her to meet. It may have been another dog they wanted her to "meet", but they told her to dress nice. She could sense another set-up.

After taking a quick shower Bella stared into her closet to find something to wear.

_First impressions are important so I do not want to look like a total slob, but I don't want anything sexy. Don't want to send this guy the wrong vibes. _

She decided on a pink blouse with a white tank top underneath and a dark denim skirt.

_Casual but cute. _She observed herself in the mirror. Next was to throw her curly hair into a high ponytail. After applying a soft amount of blush to her cheeks and mascara to her lashes she sat down in front of her computer. Before sending her article to the editor she found herself rereading it thoroughly 3 times, correcting any punctuation or spelling error she may have made. It was on finding sensible shoes for every occasion. _Just world changing. _She loved shoes, but she'd rather right about something that was a tad more biting.

Bella checked her watch, 2:30. She was meeting Renee' and Phil at 3. Deciding it was time to go she slid on her pair of black flats and grabbed her purse and locked up the apartment. On the way to her car, Bella noticed a _Furniture R US _truck outside. _Someone must be getting new furniture. _She thought as she watched two men carrying a leather couch into the building. It must have been one of her richer neighbors.

Fifteen minutes later she pulled up outside of the town's diner. It was not the fanciest place, but it was the nicest place one could eat-out at in town. She was surprised that Phil had not suggested they drive into the city to eat.

With ten minutes to spare Bella pulled out a book from her glove compartment._ Pride and Prejudice_, though she has read it a hundred times, she can't help but love it. It was filled with the romance and courtship that always left her wishing she lived in the Victorian age. She leaned against the door with her legs tucked neatly underneath her and read.

She was so caught up in the book that it shocked her when twenty minutes later someone knocked at her window. Renee.

"Are you coming in dear," she shouted through the closed window.

Bella grabbed her purse and keys out of the ignition. Locking the car as she followed Renee' into the diner. She slipped the book into her purse since she forgot to put it back in the glove compartment.

"Honestly Bella," Renee' said shaking her head. "You couldn't have at least dressed up a little better. I mean you look nice, but you look as if you're heading to the mall."

"I'm sorry. How was I supposed to dress- in a little black dress and heels?"

"Well that would have been nice, but too late for that now. Fix your hair dear."

_O this is going to be a long meal._

"It's just the diner. Calm down."

"Keep it up Bella. With an attitude like that you're never going to get married."

"Whoa way to be subtle," she grumbled at her mother. "Besides I am not sure if I even want to get married. Ever."

"Oh stop being so dramatic Isabella. For goodness sakes," she stopped to look at her daughter. "Is it really so wrong for a mother to look after her only daughter-child at that."

Bella sighed, "No mother. I'm sorry."

"Just give this boy a chance. Please?"

"Yes mother," Bella very aware of the familiarity of this conversation- also very aware that this guy probably does not even stand a chance.

**Oo who could the lucky guy be? Any ideas? Thoughts?**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue? The next chapter is typed and ready to go!**

**Love,**

**BookWorm4life**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those of you who reviewed! :) And a special shout out to _Emergency Vampirization _for being just an awesome reviewer. You were definitely a big inspiration in publishing this chapter and for me writing 2 more pages to the rest of the story.**

**Well Read and Review please :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Bella and Renee' were flagged down by Phil who was waving them over to a table in the corner of the diner. He was standing next to a blonde haired man- or was he only a boy? His face was cute, but too baby faced. _Did he just graduate from high school? _He was also waving just as anxiously as Phil.

"Hi my name is Mike Newton," he introduced himself when Bella and her mother reached the table. He went in for a hug which Bella quickly sidestepped and put her hand out.

"Bella Swan," she answered sweetly while counting the seconds in her head for how long he held onto her hand. _11 seconds- way too long. _

The whole meal was just too awkward. She learned that Mike was Phil's best friend's son. He was staying with Phil for a couple of weeks while he did some job hunting in Phoenix. He has recently graduated from college with a business degree. Of course Bella did not learn any of this from Mike. Renee' and Phil did most of the talking. Mike just sat there and stared at Bella while she ate a small garden salad. Every time she caught him looking he just smiled.

_What is wrong with this boy? Maybe he is just shy or socially awkward? Though some people would describe her that way, but she was not creepy._

About thirty minutes into the meal it all just became too much.

"If you will excuse me," she said getting to her feet. "I really must get going. Turning to Mike, avoiding her mother's eyes, "It was very nice to meet you."

"Ye-yes. We must do this again sometime," he stuttered out.

"Hmm. Maybe," she smiled sweetly before excusing herself once more. She practically ran to her car once she made it outside.

Once she was safely inside her truck she locked the doors and pulled out her phone to check the time. She still had an hour until she was supposed to meet up with the girls for dinner. Her decision was already made before she even put the keys into the ignition.

She drove down the street to Books in the Attic, the hidden treasure of Queen Rivers, a used book store. Bella parked her baby around back and hopped out of the truck. She felt at peace when she opened the door and the scent of used books hit her nose. Immediately she started going down the first aisle in search of good books.

"Hello Bella," Mrs. Cope, the owner of the store, greeted her.

"Hi Mrs. Cope," she smiled. "Anything really interesting catch your eye on the latest shipment?"

"Oh lots dear," she laughed. "Let me know if you need any help."

Bella nodded and started her investigation down the next aisle.

_Hmm.. The Poison Wood Bible, Oh! A better copy of Persuasion, Shutter Island, The Stranger, Oh a Perry Mason novel, _Secret Window_….._

Bella was in her own world- like usual when book hunting. The books were piling up high in her arms. She did not even see the handsome stranger with the tousled reddish-brown hair turning the corner until it was too late. Bella felt herself slam into his chest, spilling all of her books to the floor.

The man she bumped into grabbed her arms to help keep her upright. She felt a shock run through her that made her jump. Once she had her balance she dropped to her knees to pick up her books. He leaned down to help her, stacking the books back into a neat pile.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled. She stood back up her books in her arms.

"Its fine," the gentleman spoke with a smooth, English accent that most girls would swoon over.

Bella finally looked up to really see the victim of her clumsiness. He was tall, over six foot at lealst. He had the built of a swimmer- muscular, but not overdone. His hair was a reddish-brown and messy. His face- she noticed a light scruff over a strong jaw and then there were those eyes. Those deep green eyes.

"Are you okay," he asked with a crooked grin. She then realized that she may have been staring longer than what was socially acceptable. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Uh-no, no," Bella stuttered. She had not stuttered since junior year of college. It just was not who she was anymore. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I am fine and promise to watch where I am going next time. I suggest you do the same."

He raised his eyebrow at her, "You are aware that you ran into me?"

"Well it may have been avoided if you were also paying attention," she grumbled frustrated. She did not like the way she had stared at him as if she had a fascination for him. She liked it even less that he seemed to notice.

He threw his hands up in defense. "Whoa. I promise to be more careful next time…."

"Isabella," she answered stupidly. Why did she just say that? She never let anyone but Renee' call her Isabella. Even then she didn't like it. "Uh- I've got to go."

She quickly turned and headed down the aisle away from the green eyed stranger. She threw her books on the counter to let Mrs. Cope ring her up. Bella kept looking over her shoulder to see if the English guy had followed her. Satisfied that he would not randomly show up behind her, she pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time.

_5:15._

_Crap. I am going to be late for dinner with the girls._

After paying Mrs. Cope she started a quick walk towards the door that changed to a slow jog once she was outside. It is not like Alice and Rosalie were ever there on time. They chose to arrive a good fifteen to twenty minutes later than the planned time. Bella on the other hand's philosophy was that if she was not early, she was already late.

Ever since Bella arrived back in Arizona she would go out to dinner with Alice and Rosalie every Saturday night in Phoenix. It was what she needed to get away from the small town once in awhile. Bella loved being somewhere quiet and warm, but enjoyed the luxury of having the city twenty minutes away.

"Well it is so nice of you to join us," Alice gave her a sickly sweet smile. Bella had just sat down next to Alice and Rosalie at a table towards the back of The Raven- their favorite bar and grill restaurant.

"Sorry," she mumbled to her friends. "I was just distracted and lost track of time."

"Oh," Rosalie raised her eyebrow at her. "Would this distraction happen to be a man who now has sex hair to match your own?"

Ah good old Rosalie. Bella had met Rosalie a freshman year of high school. She quickly became one of her best friends. She had clicked right away with Bella and Alice. Up until then it had always just been the two of the in their little clique. Rosalie had also started dating Alice's brother- Emmett her junior year of high school.

Bella could feel herself starting to blush. "Ha ha you are so funny Rosalie," she gave sarcastically. "No the distraction was actually the book store. I lost track of time while I was in there and ended up literally running out of there. Mix of wind and running and you get this," she pointed at her hair before brushing it down.

Rosalie leaned into Alice. "Is she serious?"

Alice stared at me for a second before looking at Rosalie. "Unfortunately, yes. Yes, she is."

"Ugh," Rosalie let out a frustrated sigh. "Bella, how long has it been since you have even had sex or let alone a date? Has it been since that dog, Jacob?"

The same annoyance that had been building up during her conversation with Renee' was boiling up again. Why was everyone so concerned with her own personal life? If Bella was not concerned with it, why should anyone else be?

"What is wrong with being single?" She did not give Rosalie a chance to answer. "Nothing. That's what. I am happy single. I am not one of those other girls we know who will only be happy if they are in a relationship."

"Bells," Alice spoke up. "We know you are not like those other girls, but can you honestly say that you don't ever get lonely?"

"Look I appreciate the concern girls, but honestly I am fine with how things are going in my life. I like being able to take the time to focus on my work. I know what it is like to have that other person in your life who requires so much of your time."

Rosalie and Alice knew that Bella was talking about Jacob Black. The guy Bella had dated since sophomore year of college and had decided on moving in with the summer before senior year. She could never honestly say that she had loved Jacob. It was just that being together was what everyone had expected. They had actually known each other since Bella had moved to Forks. He was the son of Charlie's best friend Billy Black. Both were thrilled when they had learned Bella and Jake were dating. They both claimed they were not surprised though- said they saw it happening ever since Bella moved to Forks for college. It came as a shock when the two of them broke up after graduation.

Bella had spent her final semester at the University of Washington doing internships with some of the local papers and was even editor of the school's paper. She was taking on so much, but she loved staying busy almost as much as she loved what the experience was doing for her résumé. For her career, everything was falling into place. The windows of opportunities were opening up. She felt herself willing to dive out of them head first.

Her relationship on the other hand was falling apart. Jake was getting aggravated with the little time she spent with him. He had even shown signs of jealousy at her success. When she had confronted him with this idea he said he was jealous, but not of her success. He was jealous that her work had taken his spot as her boyfriend. He had also told her that she would never be able to hold a relationship with anyone when all she cared about was work.

_"You can't marry work, you know?"_

I suppose she should have been expecting him to do what he did to her. It really was her fault, but it doesn't mean it was right. At least that is what she keeps telling herself.

At least work was more reliable than any of her boyfriends had ever been. So after their break-up Bella had thrown herself into her work even more. Through one of her internships Bella was hired by a local newspaper writing for the sports column. Granted she did not know any more about sports than the average person, but she knew how to write.

It was the same reason she was currently writing about shoes in the popular Women's magazine she worked for. It had only been a couple of months, but Bella was already working her way up in the magazine. Soon she was hoping for the chance to write whatever she wanted. The real issues facing the women in today's society.

"Not all guys are like that slime ball Jake," Rosalie told Bella. "I mean there is a guy out there who will be able to accept that you are a hard working woman, but he will also be someone you want to spend time with."

"Sounds a little too much like fiction if you ask me," Bella shook her head. "Not all of us were destined to find our soul mate."

"Aw Bells you will," Alice squealed. It was easy for her to say. She was dating the guy that balanced her out better than she did. Jasper Whitlock- the perfect southern gentleman. She had met him her freshman year of college in Arizona. She was so excited for me to meet him that she had him drive with her to see me at the University of Washington.

"And speaking of fiction," Rosalie whispered. "How is penning the next great American novel going?"

"Well I definitely would not call it that," she blushed. "It is more of a realistic view on romance and "love" in today's society. I spent today out observing and-"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice was shaking her head. "You will never know how it feels to be in love by observing it. You have to experience it."

"Really what is so great about it? There are the rare exceptions- such as you and Rosalie- who actually find their soul mate. Then there are the rest of us who usually aim to marrying someone that is clean, sex is decent, and will meet their parents' approval. Then they go on to reproduce children who will eventually have to learn to give up on their prince or princess and just accept the way of life.

I mean no one seems to ever stay married these days. People are just so afraid of being alone- of being by themselves for the rest of their life. They will even allow themselves to be walked all over."

"You make me depressed sometimes Bella," Alice was shaking her head. "It's so sad that you have lost all hope." -then turning to Rosalie, "We will just have to work on finding her soul mate for her."

"Please don't," Bella mumbled.

"That's a great idea," Rosalie said- completely ignoring her.

"Oh what about that guy from your work-"

"I thought he was gay?"

"Damn or maybe Steve from the coffee shop-"

Rosalie held up her left hand, "Married."

"Oh. Hmm maybe-"

"Look can we just not talk about this anymore. This night is supposed to be relieving stress- not adding to it," Bella cut in.

"Fine," Alice pouted. Then a smile spread across her face. "Only if you agree to meet the guys Rose and I see as your potential soul mates."

"Fine whatever," she grumbled. "Renee' has already been doing the same thing."

"Oh so how did the date go today?"

"Terrible. He stared at me the whole meal. Did not even say much at all," Bella shook her head before taking a sip from her glass of wine.

"Wow creepy," Rosalie laughed.

"That's not even the best part," Bella laughed. "When it was time to order, I decided on a small salad since I was meeting up with you guys. Well guess what Mr. Newton had the nerve to say?"

"What?"

"He was like, 'Oh I like a girl that doesn't over indulge herself. I like my girls to keep a nice figure for me.'"

"He did not."

"Oh prince charming did so."

"Oh my goodness. What a jackass."

The rest of the meal was very enjoyable. They ate and talked about the new clothes Alice had bought Jasper and how Rosalie felt like Emmett was going to pop the question soon.

"I am just getting this vibe from him. You know? He even brought up house hunting in the near future."

"And you are ready for this?"

"Hell yes," she exclaimed. "I do not see myself being happy with anyone else. He is the man I see myself waking up next to for the rest of my life."

"Aw I am so happy for you," Alice squealed. She threw her arms around Rosalie's neck for a hug. "You will have to let me plan the wedding."

"I would not trust anyone else."

The rest of the evening was spent discussing the possible scenarios of how and when Emmett will ask. Will he get down on one knee? Will he ask on Rosalie's birthday? Will he do it somewhere private or will he want to do it in front of a bunch of family and friends.

After making plans to meet up at Esme's for lunch tomorrow and shopping afterwards for their trip to Hawaii they would be taking in a little over a month, Bella said goodbye to her friends and headed to her truck. It was only 8:30 on a Saturday night. Alice and Rosalie wanted her to go with them to meet up with Emmett, Jasper, and Alice's cousin- whose name she learned was Edward- for pool and drinks at Eddie's- the pool hall in town. She was able to get out of it by saying she had work she needed to take care of tonight to free her schedule for tomorrow. That was not a complete lie. She just may have exaggerated how much work she really had to do.

Bella planned to take care of the work as soon as she got home. Then she was going to pour herself a nice size glass of wine and read one of the new-used books. As she pulled into her building's parking lot she was surprised to see a silver Volvo parked in her spot.

_Who the hell-_?

Bella pulled into the spot next to hers. She slammed her door furiously after grabbing her bags off of the passenger seat. This was her assigned parking spot. She reached into her purse looking for a piece of paper and pen. Of course she could not do that without dropping several other things from her purse.

"Aw Pride and Prejudice," she heard that accent for a second time that day. She looked up to see the green eyed stranger reaching down to pick up her book.

**Ah so a little bit of a twist to the introduction of Edward's character. Would you have preferred they meet on their own or have been forced to meet? Either would have been entertaining, but I liked the natural meeting more. **

**So tell me what you think by Reviewing :)**

**Love,**

**BookWorm4life **

**Ps If anyone is interested in being a Beta, PM me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so a few quick things:**

**1. Thank you guys soooooo much for the reviews! Emergency Vampirization , Jane17 , RUTryingToIrritateMeToDeath, and pixidancer22! They were so amazing and motivational :)**

**2. And a special thank you to RUTryingToIrritateMeToDeath for being my Beta for this chapter! She is just too awesome for words :)**

**3. And last: In this chapter particularly you will notice a lot of events or actions that Bella does written very sequentially a****nd particularly. This is done on purpose to give you a feel for the type of character that she is.**

Now that I am done rambling: Please Read and Review but most importantly Enjoy

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Boy can you say déjà vu?_

"Nothing better than one of the classics," Edward added when she did not respond at first.

"Are you stalking me," Bella questioned him before grabbing her book from his hands.

He let out a musical laugh. "I could say the same thing about you. You are the one who just arrived- are you not?"

"Look, do not play games with me," she said reaching for the mace in her back pocket. "I'm the daughter of a police chief. I know how to take care of myself."

He put his hands up in defense. This man was going to think she was psycho. "I'm not stalking you. Just heading to my car and I will be on my way to meet some friends." She noticed he was carrying a paper that looked to have some form of written directions on them.

She was almost curious to ask where he was going, but then a thought struck her. "Is this your car?" She pointed towards the silver Volvo parked in her spot.

He gave her a crooked smile, "Are you sure you're not stalking me?" From the look on Bella's face he decided to give her a straight answer. "Sorry. Yes that is my automobile. Just got her today actually."

"Well buddy, it's parked in my spot."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was just- wait buddy? I am sorry did you just call me buddy?" The expression of amusement was back on his face.

"Ugh," she mumbled in frustration. "Will you just move your car?"

"Relax Isabella," she noticed he remembered her name. "I'm leaving now."

"Okay," she breathed.

Bella started to unlock her car door when she heard a whistle behind her. Afraid that her skirt had ridden up in the back- she was about to turn around and snap at him for doing so, but she noticed he was looking at her truck.

"That 's yours?"

"Yes," she snapped. "It is not even my boyfriend's truck- well I don't have one of those." She mentally slapped herself for saying that.

Might as well post a sign on my forehead that says "I'm single."

"I mean yes. This is my truck," she recovered herself.

"Well it's a beauty," he nodded his head towards it. He climbed into his car and looked over at her. "It's a strong car. I would not expect anything less from a woman such as you."

"Uh- thank you," she was startled by his comment.

"No problem, Isabella," he smiled.

"Bella," she called to him before he could leave. He looked at her curiously. "Everyone calls me Bella."

He smiled as if thinking about it. "I like it."

Once she had re-parked her car, Bella found herself stumbling up the steps to her apartment 210. Her legs literally felt like jell-o and she had no idea as to why. Well she had an idea that she refused to accept. When she had finished the little work she still had left to do, Bella found it impossible to concentrate on reading The Poisonwood Bible. Realizing it was useless to even try, she decided on just going to sleep.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face after changing into her blue plaid pajama shorts. At 9:30 on a Saturday night, Bella found herself pulling back the covers on her bed. She set her alarm clock for 5:30 AM. She was going to get a good run in tomorrow morning if she was going to bed so early tonight.

The next morning she woke up ten minutes before her alarm went off. She had a strange dream that she was at what appeared to be Rosalie's wedding, but she had looked down to see herself wearing the wedding gown instead of the bridesmaid's dress. Waiting at the end of the aisle were at least ten different guys- Jacob and Mike Newton were among these men. Sitting in the front row of pews, she saw Renee, Charlie, Phil, and Mr. Silver Volvo that she met yesterday. Everyone was waiting for her to choose a man to marry. She found herself trying to explain that it was an important life decision to be made and needed time to think, but Alice and Rosalie kept pushing her down the aisle and telling her to pick a guy as if she was at a drive-thru window at the In and Out Burger.

Bella shook off the dream and jumped out of bed. She grabbed a pair of running shorts, sports bra, and a new tank top out of her drawers. Once dressed, she put on her socks and running shoes. She was out the door by 6 AM. She started on her usual route through the park and to the Ma and Pa trail. After running the whole trail and back she had run about 6 miles that morning. Satisfied with her workout she decided to stop by Esme's for a bottle of water. It was a part of her morning jog routines.

Once she got home she made herself a quick breakfast. When she was done cleaning up the kitchen she looked at the clock to see it was only 9:30. This was plenty of time to straighten up the apartment. She vacuumed the living room and hallway carpets. She dusted off the coffee tables and picture frames around her apartment. By the time she had cleaned the bathroom and thrown in a load of laundry it was ten-thirty.

After a quick shower Bella stood in front of her closet to decide what to wear. She ended up choosing a black and white polka dotted halter sundress. Deciding to leave her hair down she blow dried her hair and matched it with a black headband. Satisfied that she matched, Bella slipped on her black flats and was out the door.

In the lot parked next to her baby, Bella noticed the silver Volvo.

Hmm guess it was a new neighbor or neighbors who moved in not just furniture. Just what she needed- more opportunities to make a fool of herself.

It was still early when she arrived at Esme's so she ordered a small green tea and sat at a booth towards the back. While waiting she pulled out a small notebook and pen from her purse. She observed the customers around her. There was one couple who had barely spoken to each other the whole time they had been sitting there by themselves- yet enter a couple of their friends and they seemed to be glued to each other's face. Interesting.

She was too busy scribbling down notes to notice the person approaching her table.

"What are you writing there?" she heard that accent again- she felt as if it was almost haunting her.

In front of her was Mr. Silver Volvo. "Now I am almost certain you are stalking me."

"No," he laughed. "I promise I'm not." He looked down again at her notebook. "Do you mind if I look at this?" Before she could answer he had taken the notepad and was flipping through it.

"What does this mean: 'Relationships are what is expected', or 'People pair off like Noah's ark'? No wait or 'Love is for those afraid to be alone'."

Bella could feel her face going red. Not just with embarrassment, but with anger also. "Excuse me. Do you know it is rude to take something that is not yours, without permission?"

"My apologies," he bowed his head looking genuinely sorry.

"Ugh it's fine," for some reason she could not help but forgive this man.

It must be the accent.

"Now what is with the notes," he nodded towards her scribbling.

"Well I'm attempting to write a story that better portrays why people "fall in love" anymore," before she could stop herself she was telling this complete stranger all of the details, "The idea is to write a realistic example of two people who are considered to be in love. I am tired of reading the same old sappy, cliché romance novel garbage.

"I want it to be real. It needs to be a story that women find relatable because a girl just isn't swept off her feet by some knight in shining armor. As much as we would all like to believe that there is a soul mate for everyone out there, the chances of you actually meeting that person are slim to none. Not the kind of glorious romance you read about in other novels today."

When she had finished he was staring at her with complete fascination. He leaned forward in his seat, "So let me get this straight. You believe that there is a chance soul mates do exist- but people will never actually find them?"

"Basically," she nodded.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Okay. And you think women will want to read this type of thing because it would be realistic?"

All she did this time was nod.

"Well," he said sitting back. "I think that is the most depressing thing I have ever heard. What woman is going to want to read that?"

"Excuse me," this time it was Bella leaning forward. "It is an honest look at what-"

"Rubbish," he leaned in until he was almost nose to nose with her. "How do you really know how someone else feels? Do you know what it is like to fall in love? People fall in love with different things."

"Do you know how it feels? Can you honestly prove me wrong?" she challenged right back- slamming her fist on the table. Some of her green tea spilled from the shake of the table.

"Touché," he said leaning back. It looked as if a sudden thought had struck him. You would have never guessed that they had just had any type of debate from the smile that spread across his face. "You are a very passionate person."

"Really," she mused. "Is that what you think?"

"Yes," he said. "I do."

In attempt to change the subject, "So Mr. Silver Volvo, you just moved into my building I presume? Or are you visiting a friend?"

"Ah yes," he nodded. "I just finished moving in last night actually. I had never seen the place until yesterday. You see I'm not from around here."

"I would have never guessed," she said sarcastically.

"Amazing isn't it? Anyways- my aunt had picked it out for me. It seems like a very nice flat. I cannot really complain except for the person vacuuming at 9 this morning in the flat above me."

"It was not 9. More like 10," Bella argued- giving herself away.

His eyes brightened at this. "It was you! I should have known." He let out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry," she looked down at the table and then back up at him. "I don't usually vacuum so early in the morning. It's just that I got back earlier from my run than usual and wasn't supposed to meet my friends until noon and I was going stir crazy."

"No harm done," he said waving off her apology. He looked down at his watch. "Your friends must be running a little late. It is already quarter after."

"Yeah," she said shaking her head. "This is typical of them. I generally can live a full day before they're even up."

"Oh that reminds me so much of the women in my family. Always say they will be somewhere by a certain time and show up twenty minutes late. My cousin was supposed to get me from the airport yesterday by two, but I didn't see her until half past. Speaking of my cousin-," he started waving across the room at someone who had just walked into the café.

Bella peeked over her shoulder to see Alice walking towards their table. She was wearing an expression of curiosity on her face when she saw her sitting with her cousin. Of course it all makes sense now. Her cousin was from England- explains the accent. He arrived yesterday and was picked up by his always late cousin.

"Bella," Alice exclaimed when she was close enough. "How do you know my cousin Edward?"

____

**Ah so the secret is out! Sorry this one was a little shorter than the others**

**I love reading reviews, so leave me some and let me know what you think, please :)**

**Love,**

**BookWorm4life**


	4. Chapter 4

**So thank you so much for the reviews! Emergency Vampirization, pixidancer22, RUTryingToIrritateMeToDeath, Jane17, and sprinter1. I am going to post the names before they become too much :)**

**Again big thanks to my amazing beta RUTryingToIrritateMeToDeath**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Your cousin _Edward,_" Bella let his name roll off of her tongue. "Well he's my new neighbor. I'm surprised you never told me that Alice."

"Is he really?" Alice pushed Edward over and took a seat next to him. "I didn't know that. My mother was in charge of finding him an apartment. What a small world!"

"The smallest," Bella agreed. She then glanced in Edward's direction to catch his reaction. She caught him doing the same. She quickly looked away.

"So what have you guys been discussing?" Alice looked back in forth between the two of them.

"Well I was actually complaining to my neighbor about her vacuuming habits at 9 in the morning," Edward shot Bella a sideways smile.

"It was more like 10," she shot back. "And we were about to get into the simple courtesy of not parking in someone else's assigned parking spot."

"I wasn't going to stay parked there. I was just stopping back in for a moment," he retorted.

"You never know who will drive up expecting their spot in a moment's time."

"I guess I didn't imagine someone arriving home so early on a Saturday night."

"Okay?" Alice looked confused at their little exchange. Then she just shook her head. "Bella, will you come with me to get drinks for the table? Rosalie is running late and asked for us to order her something. Edward, would you like something to drink?"

"Well Bella's green tea looked good."

"Got it," Alice nodded at him before dragging Bella out of her seat. She stopped when she noticed what Bella was wearing. "Oh I knew that dress would look amazing on you!"

"Alice," she felt herself blushing. She crossed her arms over her chest as if to hide herself. Bella was not a fan of being the center of attention. She dared a glance at Edward who seemed to be looking at her.

"You do look rather lovely," he commented.

"Thanks," she said quietly. Looked around and then, "Alice, let's go get in line before it grows longer."

Alice waited until they were out of ear shot before she exploded with questions. "So what do you think of my cousin? When did you guys actually meet? How did you meet? How long had you two been sitting there before I arrived?"

"Alice. Breathe," Bella instructed. "I met him yesterday afternoon actually- while I was at the book store."

"Oh the distraction-," she stopped mid sentence when she saw the look on Bella's face. "Sorry."

"We had run into each other- well I had walked into him when I was looking at books. You know how I get. I then saw him again last night when he had parked in my spot, but I honestly didn't know he had moved into the apartment below me until this morning. He had shown up while I was sitting here waiting for you and Rosalie. We had been sitting there for about twenty minutes or so."

"Hmm, interesting," she nodded as she processed this information. "So what do you think of him?"

"He seems nice. A little creepy since I initially thought he was stalking me."

"Oh he's nothing like that! He's very nice actually. Edward is one of my favorite cousins. We've always been very close. I tell him everything that goes on in my life. So naturally he knows quite a bit about you." They both moved forward in line.

"Really," she gave Alice a skeptic look. "What kind of things have you told him?"

"Nothing bad Bells," then a smile lit up her face. They were almost to the counter. "Why would it matter what I told him anyway? Do you care what he thinks of you?"

"Well of course I care a little about what my neighbor thinks of me," she played off casually.

"Mhm."

"I know that tone Alice Cullen. Get any thoughts of a potential romance between your cousin and me out of your head," she practically shouted.

"What about you and Edward?" Esme raised her eyebrows in amusement.

Bella shook her head, "Nothing. I was just explaining to Alice that she should not play matchmaker in other people's life. Now we need one green tea, two Caramel Macchiatos- made with nonfat milk and sugar-free vanilla syrup; and a small coffee. Sound about right Alice?"

"Yes. Should we wait for Rose before ordering lun-"

"What about me?" Rosalie came up behind them. "Are you ladies discussing your jealousy over my new open toed wedges?" She held her foot out for us to see her shoes.

"Weren't we going shopping together," Alice pouted.

"Don't worry we will."

After ordering the food they moved back to their booth to find Edward talking to Jasper who had joined him.

"I thought this was supposed to be a girl's lunch," Bella questioned the males occupying their table.

"It was- until you invited Edward," Alice poked her. "So I didn't think you would mind if Jasper joined us."

"I did not invite him," she said too quickly. Then felt guilty almost immediately for being so rude.

Rosalie quickly stepped in. "Well I'm inviting you to join us Edward. I even invited Emmett."

Feeling like the horrible person of the group, Bella slid all the way in the booth to sit pushed against the window. She chewed on her fries in silence as the rest of the group talked animatedly about last night. She was only half listening until she heard someone mention her name.

"I think the only person who would have a chance at beating Edward at pool would be Bella," Emmett was telling the table. "She is a complete pool shark. Isn't that right Bells?"

She poked her head up. "I mean I'm okay..."

"Psh..okay? Now she's just being modest."

"We'll have to play soon," Edward challenged looking at her. "I would like to see if someone can really beat me at pool. I haven't lost a game since high school. No matter whom the competitor was."

"We'll see. You probably will be able to beat me. I am after all just a girl playing a man's sport," she smirked.

"I've learned to never underestimate the power of a woman."

"What a smart man you are, cousin," Alice laughed. "I think most men learn that after talking to Bella."

Bella sighed and just shook her head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but are we ready to go shopping? Remember Alice, the stores close earlier on Sunday."

"Bella's got a point. Come on ladies; see you later boys," she stood up and gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek. Emmett pulled Rosalie into his arms and did the same. This left Edward and Bella standing off to the side awkwardly.

Edward smiled and opened his arms for a hug. "Come on you know you want to," he teased her with that English accent. "Everyone else is doing it."

"Well if everyone's doing it," she started walking forward. "Oh wait," she stopped mid step and took a step back. "I'm not a fan of following the crowd," she said, teasing him.

As Rosalie and Alice were walking towards the door, Bella turned her head and gave Edward a small smile. He had a look of almost awe on his face as he watched her leave.

They were all gathered in Bella's truck on their way to Phoenix. She may not have the prettiest car, but it had the most room. All three girls fit comfortably across the front seat, which left plenty of room in the backseat for the bags.

Alice did not waste any time in discussing Edward. Well more specifically Bella and Edward.

"So Bella, were you flirting with my cousin?"

"No, Alice. I was not."

Rosalie jumped in, "Really because what was with that little move at the end of lunch?"

"What move? I didn't make a move."

"Cut the crap. That little tease him with a hug-"

"And the look over the shoulder with a smile."

"First of all I was just joking with him and second; how on earth did either of you see that?"

"It's a gift really," Rosalie said. "I have an excellent sexual-tension radar and we all know this one over here is psychic."

"Seriously? Do you guys know how crazy you sound right now?"

When they arrived at the mall, Alice immediately dragged them into a boutique that sold high priced dresses.

"Um Alice, why are we in here?" Bella asked.

"Well I figured we need at least one new dress for any possible nights out."

"What's wrong with the dresses I own?"

"You need something more grown up."

"Yeah, Bella," Rosalie spoke from behind her. "-big girls wear cocktail dresses and heels."

She just rolled her eyes.

"Now be a good girl and try on these dresses," Alice handed her about six different dresses. She then pushed her into a dressing room at the back of the shop.

"Yes mother," she grumbled.

The first dress Bella tried on was a black one that dipped way too low in the front. The neckline plunged all the way down to her navel.

"Hell no Alice," Bella called through the door as she observed herself in the mirror. She tried to hold the dress together with her hands.

"Oh let's see Bella," Alice exclaimed. Bella could hear her jumping up and down.

Cautiously, Bella opened the door and stepped out. She had her hand holding the dress together. "I think I need a safety pin with this dress."

Rosalie, who had tried on a red baby doll dress, stepped from her dressing room at the same time. "I like the color, but not a fan of the style. I want something that hugs my curves," she ran her hands down the side of her body. She then looked over at Bella, "Oh! Look at sexy Bella."

"You look hot," Alice agreed.

"No way," Bella shook her head before stepping back into the dressing room to change into the next dress.

"Hmm, do they have that dress in red Alice," Rosalie asked.

Two dresses later Bella had put on a purple dress that thankfully covered up the front of her. Unfortunately she could not say the same about the back of it. There was literally no fabric touching her back.

"This dress might be a little," she paused as she stepped out- looking for the right word. "Chilly?"

Alice had on a soft pink baby doll dress. "Chilly? Really?"

As if to help her prove her point, a slight breeze blew in from the front of the shop as someone opened the door. Bella felt herself shiver.

"Fine," Alice gave in. "Now what do you think of this dress? I think it's perfect."

Bella watched as her best friend spun around in front of a mirror. Of course she looked perfect. "You look awesome Alice. How do you find your own dresses so easily?"

She simply shrugged. "I know what I look best in. I also know what you look best in. Skip the next dress and put on the blue one. It's the right choice."

Bella gave her a skeptical look before trying on the blue dress. It was a strapless bubble dress with a black belt clinched at her waist. It hit her two inches above the knee and made her legs look extra long. Alice was right. It was certainly the right choice.

Bella stepped out of her dressing stall with much more confidence. She even ventured to do a spin to show the full affect of the dress.

"Alice you are a genius," Rosalie exclaimed. "That dress looks perfect on you Bells."

"Rose is right," Bella smiled at herself in the mirror. "It really is perfect."

Alice, who had already changed back into her clothes, did a slight curtsy. "Why thank you. Thank you."

"Alice. If you knew this was the right choice. Why have me try on the others? Why didn't you just tell me to try on this one first?"

"Where is the fun in that? Now it's time for shoes. So hurry up and change ladies."

Rose ended up deciding on a short and sexy red gathered-rose dress. It was a very Rosalie-style dress. She looked amazing in it. It was a good example as to why she was the most beautiful human that Bella knew. She was supermodel gorgeous.

After paying for their new dresses they went to go find matching pairs of shoes. This is a part of shopping that Bella enjoyed. Shoes were her weakness. She owned over thirty pairs and was always excited about buying new ones.

Bella decided on a pair of black open-toed heels that strapped up her ankle. They would match the belt on her dress. While she was there Bella also invested in a pair of pink flats and white wedges. It was two more than what Rose and Alice had bought. They were sure to give her hell for it.

"Jeez Bells," Rose poked her in the side as they were leaving the store. "Three new pairs of shoes-I think this calls for an intervention."

"I know. Someone is a shopaholic," Alice teased.

"Shoe-aholic," Bella corrected. "I believe shopaholic is a title that belongs to you, Alice."

"Touché my dear friend," Alice laughed.

Three stores later Bella could feel her stomach starting to growl. It was almost six- time for dinner. "Hey is anyone else getting hungry," she asked patting her own abdomen.

"I'm starved," Rosalie agreed.

"Yeah, me too. Shopping helps work up an appetite."

"Anyone want to pick up a pizza on the way home? We can eat at my place and make a movie night out of it. I had bought _Brothers _on DVD and still haven't watched yet."

"Oh I could go for a greasy slice of Freddy's pizza right now," Rose said.

The best place in Queen River's to get a pizza is at Freddy's Pizza Place. Bella could remember getting pizza from this place back when she was a child. Renee' would pick up pizza every Friday night on her way home from work. It also fueled late night study sessions with Rose and Alice during high school.

"And I could go for seeing the smoking hot Jake Gyllenhaal," Alice gushed.

The rest of the night was spent at Bella's apartment eating pizza and drooling over Jake Gyllenhaal. Around 10:00 Rose and Alice decided it was time to get going. They all had to work the next morning. Alice worked for Twilight- an event planning company in Phoenix. They did everything from birthdays for big time celebrities to weddings for the average middle class couple. Alice was becoming one of the most sought after event planners and hoped to own her own business one day.

Rosalie worked at _Eclipse _magazine with Bella. She was the fashion coordinator for the photo shoots. She was in charge of finding the up and coming fashion trends and stylists and contacting them about being in the magazine. She then picked what worked best for the different models rather than what model looked best in certain clothes.

"It's my turn this week to drive, so I'll be at your place by 8," Bella said to Rose.

On the days that Bella had to actually drive into work, she usually carpooled with Rose. She had to be there on Mondays, Wednesdays, and sometimes Fridays for staff meetings. Tomorrow's meeting would be focused on final details for the latest issue that comes out on Tuesday's. Wednesday meetings she usually received her assignment on what she was to write about. Bella usually had her first draft done and sent to the editor Thursday afternoon. If it was not exactly what the magazine was looking for- she was called in on Fridays to discuss it. The final draft was due Saturday night. There were the rare emergency meetings on Sundays when it looked as if we were far from being ready by Tuesday.

"How about 8:30? No? I'll try to be ready by 8:15. Bye Bella," Rose waved goodbye to her friend before hurrying out of her apartment.

Bella just shook her head in disbelief at her friend. Then headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and slip on a clean tank top and plaid pajama shorts. Before she could even sleep she knew she had to take care of the mess in the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen to wash the dinner dishes. After putting away the last plate, she glanced at the pizza box on top of the table and decided to take it out. She folded it down and added it with the rest of her trash.

Slipping on her slippers and grabbing her keys, Bella left her apartment and headed down the steps towards the trash bin behind her building. Before she could reach the steps after dumping her trash, Bella heard the sound of jingling keys and slight banging. She then heard a grumbling noise.

Curious, Bella walked quietly back out the stairwell and onto the first floor. Down the hall she could see someone bent over their doorknob. It looked as if their keys were stuck and they were trying to get them out. As she approached the person she recognized it to be Edward.

"You are being awfully loud," Bella called to him. "Do you know that?"

Bella had the satisfaction of watching him startled for once. He turned to look at her, slight annoyance on his face until he realized it was her.

Edward shot her an apologetic smile, "I'm terribly sorry to keep you awake Isabella, but I seem to be a little stuck."

Bella softened up at his genuine apology. "It's okay. I was just taking out the trash. Would you like some help?"

"If you would like to give it a go," he gestured towards his door, "by all means do so. I'm not having any luck with it myself."

"Here scoot over," Bella motioned for him to move away from the door. "When I first moved in I found it difficult to open the door. The trick is to move the knob at the same time you are turning the key."

"I really appreciate the help," he leaned against the wall next to his door. "I'm afraid the rest of my neighbors are going to hate me for all the noise I'm making."

"Yeah they probably will," she teased him. "Almost got it."

"It looks like you won't be the only noisy one in the building," he laughed.

"We shall make quite the pair," she joked. It took her a second before she realized the double meaning behind what she said. She dared to glance up at him.

Edward had an even look to his face, "That we would."

Bella could feel her heart beating hard in her chest. She gave the keys one last tug, which opened the door, then pulled them out. "Well here you go," she said handing him his keys. She stretched her arms above her head and faked a yawn, "If you don't plan on making any more ruckus; I think I'll be headed to bed. Good night Edward."

"Good night Isabella," he nodded his head at her. "Thank you so much for your help."

"Not a problem." Not waiting for Edward to enter his apartment- Bella started walking down the hallway towards the steps. "I'll see you around."

_Why does it always feel as if I'm running away from him? It makes me look weird and just needs to stop. I've got to do a better job at keeping my cool around him. _

Bella wished that once her head hit her pillow that she would fall asleep. Unfortunately her mind had other plans for her. She spent literally an hour thinking about how she was going to not let Edward get to her. _I shall not let him get the best of me._ It was the last thing she thought before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Aw so did everybody like the girls time between Bella, Alice, and Rose? I felt like it was necessary :) And there were still the Edward and Bella moments**

**Well please Review and let me know what you think**

**Love,**

**BookWorm4Life**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! pixidancer22,** **RUTryingToIrritateMeToDeath, Jane17,laurieoflove, and pixie freak, thanks so much for your feedback :)**

**Once again, I have to thank my amazing and fast working Beta RUTryingToIrritateMeToDeath. She plays a big part in my fast updating. **

**Now Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Bella felt like throwing her alarm clock across the room when it went off at 5:30 the next morning. She pulled herself out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. She glanced in the mirror and was horrified at what she saw. _God I look like hell. _Bella touched the dark circles that had appeared under her eyes. She splashed water on her face before changing into her running shorts. _Would it really hurt to skip the run this morning?_

She felt like a zombie as she walked to the kitchen to flip on the coffee pot. While her coffee was brewing, Bella went back to her room for her socks and tennis shoes. She combed her hair neatly back into a ponytail. She would have to reward herself tomorrow by sleeping in until at least 9:30 and just go running in the evening. With a big cup of coffee, Bella was out the door for her morning run.

Two hours later- after a shower and a change of clothes- Bella was on her way to Rosalie's place. She was dressed smartly in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse paired with black pumps. As much as she hated not being able to move properly in her skirt- professionalism was always at the top of Bella's list. Well on Monday's anyway. She had all of her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. It was the day the owner of the magazine- Mr. Aro Volturi sent in his son Alec Volturi to make surprise visits to "check progress." The boy doesn't know the first thing about running a magazine- let alone one for women.

"It's too early," Rosalie mumbled as she climbed into the truck. "I just want to go back to sleep for at least another hour."

"Yeah well us grown-ups need to work," she patted her friend on the leg.

"Ugh and today's Monday," she said ignoring Bella's comment. "The slime ball is in today."

Alec Volturi was supposed to walk around and observe how well everything was coming together. Instead he chose to give snide comments to the men and flirt with all of the women. Well almost all of the women. He learned his lesson with Rosalie. Alec made the mistake of making a pass at her at the exact moment Emmett had arrived to take Rose out to lunch. The jealous boyfriend had scared Alec enough for him to keep his distance from Rosalie. It had helped that Emmett is the size of a football player.

Unfortunately for Bella he did not do the same with her. It was days like Mondays that she had wished for a boyfriend. Someone to intimidate Alec from touching her shoulders when he came up behind her and from playing with her hair. Instead Bella would shrug her shoulders and make distance between them- hoping he took the hint.

"Well hello Bella," she heard his voice come up from behind her. She could feel his arms reaching for her shoulders, but before he could even touch her Bella walked fast to the other side of the table. She was getting herself organized for the day.

"Hello Alec," she forced a smile at him before looking down at her papers in front of her.

"Did you ever reconsider my offer for dinner," he asked stepping closer to the table.

"As flattering as that is, I don't date people I work with. Sorry."

"We don't technically work together."

"Right, but you are my boss's son. That would become a sticky situation, but even if it wasn't a problem- you aren't my type. I'm sorry Alec," Bella hurried out of the room almost tripping in her heels as she went.

"Running from the man-whore, honey?" she heard a familiar voice ask over the cubicle wall she was standing next to.

"Ugh. Yes. He just won't let up," Bella walked into the cubicle of one of the few friends that she had at the office, Eric. He had been working with the magazine for about two years prior to Bella showing up. He was also one of the few people who did not feel threatened by her and was actually welcoming when she first arrived. Bella took a seat on the edge of his desk.

"You just need to take one of those pointy heels," he gestured towards her feet, "and hit him where the sun doesn't shine."

"Oh trust me. I would love to do that, but I don't know if he's worth losing my job over."

"True. Then there are always the legal matters to deal with. I don't really think orange is your color anyway."

Bella let out a laugh. "No. Definitely not."

"So, did your mother try setting you up with anymore dates this weekend?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Details," Eric leaned towards her in his chair. "What's his name? Do I know him?"

"His name was Mike Newton. He was such a creeper," she said giggling at Eric's reaction to the name.

"Oh Bells. Could you imagine having the name Isabella Marie Newton?"

"Um no," she shuttered at the thought. "I would be terrified to eat in front of him if I was his wife. He stared at me the whole time and commented that he liked a woman who ate salads."

"Not uh," Eric leaned back in his chair holding back a laugh.

"- how did he put it? Something like 'it keeps your figure nice for _me._' The guy was a total creeper."

"He sure sounds like one."

"Yeah and-"

"Meeting starts in five minutes," the voice of their boss rang through the office as she walked by.

"We better go."

The rest of work Bella spent dodging Alec with the help of Eric. During the staff meeting she felt him shooting her looks; trying to gain her attention. She stared down Victoria- the chief editor of the magazine as she spoke. Bella would not be surprised if Victoria was getting creeped out by her stare. She couldn't help it though.

"If there are no more questions, comments or concerns, I think we're done here," Victoria said facing the group.

After being dismissed Bella took off out the door towards her office. She was going to grab her things and then find Rosalie and get out of there. She sent her friend a text so she would know where to find her.

_Are you in your office?_

_-Bella_

Not even a minute later she got a response from the queen of texts herself.

_Nope, dwn in the studio. Meet u at the car_

_-Rose_

Bella made a break for the elevator to avoid running into Alec. Too bad she saw a hand shoot into the closing doors. It of course belonged to him.

"Hello Ms. Swan. What's the rush?"

"I'm running late for- for meeting a friend."

"A friend? Really? Do I know her?" he leaned into her.

Bella took a step back. "No. I don't believe you have met _him._" At that exact moment the doors opened to the main floor. "Now if you will excuse me I need to go get ready for my-my date." Bella shot out the doors before they fully opened.

_Date. Yeah. Right. _

Bella pulled herself up and into her truck. The first thing she did once she was inside, she kicked off her heels. Running around in them as much as Bella had been was not a very smart idea. Her feet needed a good soak and massage. She started to think back to when Jake would massage her feet towards the beginning of their relationship. It had been nice to have that person who was there for her after a busy day at school or work. Unfortunately it was not as genuine as she would have liked. It started off nice, but they would always expect more from her down the road. More than she was ready to sacrifice.

She shook the thoughts out of her mind as she switched on the radio. The station it was on was the one Rosalie had left on that morning. The singer was singing nonsense about being drunk off of love. She quickly switched it off to the classic rock station.

Ten minutes later Rosalie came out holding garment bags over her arm. "Hello Bella," she sang as she climbed into the truck. "I have a surprise for you!" She was shaking the bags in front of her face.

"More clothes Rosalie?" Bella groaned.

"Yes. Don't act like you don't love the clothes I bring you Isabella Swan. These were left over from the shoot and they happened to be just your size. I think you'll like them."

"Okay. Thank you Rosie," she laughed. "I'll try them on when I get home." She started sliding her shoes back onto her feet.

"Running away from Alec again?"

"Ugh. Yes. That man will not let up."

"Maybe he would if you had an intimidating man behind you. Maybe if you were taken…."

"Ha ha- well it's funny you mention that," Bella ducked her head at a red light. "I may have let it slip to him that I was seeing someone. I was hoping he would be able to take the hint."

"Hm. It may work," Rose nodded. "Too bad you aren't actually seeing someone."

"Yeah. Not really. According to Eric I should just give him a gold old kick in the baby maker. Am I taking you home?"

"Nah. Would you mind dropping me off at Esme's? I am supposed to be meeting up with Emmett for an early dinner. Did you want to join us?"

"I don't mind and I don't want to intrude-" at that exact moment she heard her stomach growl.

"You're not intruding and you can't even tell me that you're not hungry."

"Fine. I'll join you if you must beg," she teased. "I could go for a chicken sandwich."

The girls arrived at Esme's and grabbed their usual table towards the back of the shop. Emmett, of course, was not there yet. With Bella's always early attitude- they were fifteen minutes early.

"I'm going to go order the food and talk to Esme," Rosalie told Bella before walking towards the counter.

As soon as she was gone, Bella's shoes came off and she perched them on the seat across from her. She closed her eyes and leaned back. The sound of the bell above the door ringing caused her to take a peek towards the door to see who had walked in. What she wasn't expecting was to see Edward.

His hair was sticking to his forehead damp with sweat. He was dressed in a black short sleeve shirt and black and white shorts. There was a pair of running shoes on his feet. When she realized that she was staring, she really hoped he had not noticed.

Bella started ducking down behind the seat, but found herself leaning forward a second later. Edward had lifted the front of his shirt to wipe the sweat of his face. She got an excellent view of his tan, sculpted abdomen that was glistening.

_What I would give to go over and lic- Shit is he looking over here? Did he see me?_

Edward had taken a glance over at the table. She threw herself down behind a menu. If he had seen her- he was not very interested in coming over and saying hello. It is not like he was obligated to, but it was the courteous and neighborly thing to do. She glanced back over at him to see he had moved towards the counter and was talking to Tanya, one of the girls who worked for Esme.

Bella could not help but feel annoyed that he was talking to the pretty blonde instead of her. One may even call her jealous, but she did not have anything to be jealous about. She just did not like that Edward was talking to that bimbo who was shamelessly flirting with him, rather than stopping by to see her.

_Get over yourself Bella._

"Hey shortie," she heard Emmett's booming voice.

"Emmett! How are you doing giant?"

"Pretty good Bells," he said eyeing her suspiciously.

"What?" she said shooting him her most innocent look.

"Nothing," he said cautiously. "Anyways. Where is Rose?"

"Getting the food," Bella nodded over his shoulder to the counter. She was purposely blocking out the end of the counter where Edward was standing. "What's up Em?"

Emmett lowered his voice really low. "I need your help with something Bells."

"Okay. What?"

He glanced around him very secretively. "I am a planning on proposing to Rose."

"Aw Em! That's great," Bella squealed.

"Shhh," he said waving his hand.

"Sorry. So what's the problem?"

"I don't really know how to go about asking. Esme gave me Grammy Cullen's ring so that's taken care of. Now it is all about finding the right moment to ask," he said slyly.

"Okay. Well do you want to do it in front of family and friends or more in private?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking maybe in front of family and friends."

"Do you want to do it soon or wait a little while?"

"Soon."

"Would waiting a month until the vacation be too long?"

"Yeah probably. I am a little afraid of losing the thing and I don't think I could wait that long anyway."

"Okay. Maybe we can work on planning a family party or barbecue over your parents. Then we can have everyone together for it."

"That sounds like a great idea Bells," he almost shouted. "I knew you would be the best person to talk to about this. You always have the best advice. Thank you so much!"

"Ha ha no problem Em," she gave him a pat on the hand. "We can start planning it with Esme right away."

"Sweet. You're the best."

"Who's the best?" Rosalie asked curiously, taking a seat next to Emmett.

"Oh- Nothing Rosie," he smiled sweetly at her.

"You're hiding something Emmett Cullen," she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"We were talking about you," Bella told Rose. "He was saying how you were the best at fixing the cars in the group, but he didn't want to make it you feel like a tomboy."

"Well I am the best at that…."

"That's not the only thing you are the best at," Emmett waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh I already knew that," Rose said flirtatiously.

"Trying to eat here," Bella choked on her sandwich. She looked up to see Edward seated at the counter still talking to Tanya. She watched as the blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder and lean onto the counter.

"I think I'm going to go," she said suddenly.

"What? You barely touched your food," Rosalie pointed to her plate.

"Yeah. I'm just going to go get a box for this," she pushed herself up from her seat. Before she could rethink what she was doing, Bella walked up the counter where she knew Edward would have to see her.

"What can I get for you Bella?" Esme greeted her with a smile.

At her name, Bella could see Edward's head turn slowly from Tanya. She purposely leaned on the counter in a way that would show off her curves. That was the only good thing about this skirt was how it would cling to her. Her legs were crossed at her ankles in an almost seductive way. She could feel his eyes checking her out and for some reason it didn't seem to annoy her. Bella felt satisfied knowing he was no longer staring at Tanya.

"Yes. Could I get a to-go box for this?" she pointed to her own plate.

"Of course," Esme smiled before disappearing to the back.

"Hey neighbor. You look very nice today," Edward commented.

She turned her head slightly to him, "Thank you, Edward. Work clothes," she said making a face. He let out a chuckle.

Bella didn't say anything to him as Esme handed her a box. She quickly transferred her food into it. "Well; see you around," she smiled before leaving the café.

_Was that really necessary? The man can date whoever he wants. I do not like him that way so it shouldn't matter to me. It was just that he could do so much better than Tanya._

**Hm sounds like someone is a little jealous and in denial of that jelousy.. **

**Thoughts?**

**Please Review :)**

**Love,**

**BookWorm4Life**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed and gave**** your feedback :)**

**Once again, I have to thank RUTryingToIrritateMeToDeath for being an amazing Beta :)**

**Now Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The next day Bella woke up soaking in her own sweat. She had gone to bed warmly wrapped in her heavy comforter, to wake up feeling trapped under it. Bella wrestled the blanket off herself before finally throwing it onto the ground. She felt as if she had just woken up in hell. She stumbled out of her room and to the thermostat in the hall.

_88˚ _

_What the hell? _She noticed the settings were still set to cooling. Bella checked the vents throughout her apartment to find no air blowing out of them.

_Well isn't this just great? What a perfect day for my air conditioner to just break on me. _

The rest of her morning was spent sitting in her bra and shorts in front of the box fan she had from college- where she had lived in the non-air-conditioned freshman dorms. Bella and her roommate bought one each to stick in the windows. It had done the job at the time during August in Washington State. Unfortunately this method stood no chance against the Arizona heat.

Bella found she was moving only when necessary; to use the bathroom, refill her water bottle, or to grab another freezie pop from the freezer. Other than that she stayed pretty stationary on the couch. She had her laptop sitting next to her. Not daring to hold it in her lap since the battery gave off too much heat.

She was on her twelfth game of solitaire when someone had knocked at her door.

"Who is it?" Bella yelled from the couch, not wanting to get up.

"It's Emmett," she heard a familiar husky voice call back. Bella slowly stood up and stretched her legs.

"Is it important?" she asked before grabbing a tank top off of her dresser.

"Uh- I think so. I wanted to talk to you about planning this family party."

"I guess this means I have to put on a shirt," she yelled as she walked towards the door.

"Well don't feel the need to get all dressed up for me," Emmett was waggling his eyebrows when she opened the door. Bella punched his arm jokingly.

"Enter hell at your own risk," she said allowing him into the room. "Let me go grab some shoes. We can go discuss this at Esme's or something."

"Cheese and crackers Bells!" Emmett exclaimed fanning himself. "It is so damn hot in here. What happened to the air-conditioner?"

"It decided to quit on me sometime in the middle of the night. I went to talk with my landlord about it, but he wasn't in. He's apparently gone until Sunday. Are you ready?"

"Okay," Bella said uncapping her pen. "Who do you want at the party? Do you just want to stick with close friends and family?

"I think it should be kept with close family and friends. I don't need some old woman I see once every ten years pinching my cheeks telling me she hasn't seen me in forever."

"Okay," Bella titled the paper.

_R & E's party _

"I''ll try my best to help you plan the perfect evening Em, but I'm no Alice at the party planning. Why don't you ask for her help as well?"

"I am surprised you have to even ask that Bella. Alice is Rose's best friend. She can't keep a secret to save her life from either her or you."

"Good point. Okay, so I have Carlisle and Esme. Also, Mr. and Mrs. Hale need to be invited."

Emmett nodded his head as she said each name off a list he had previously given her, "Alice and Jasper, you, Angela and Ben, Renee' and Phil,-" Bella did not fail to notice the pairing of couples around her name, "-Edward and Tanya and- Wait. What?"

"What? Is that too many?" Emmett asked.

"No. You are inviting Tanya? Why are you inviting her? You never liked her."

"Whoa," Emmett said putting his hands up in defense. "I never really had any issues with her. She works at Esme's with Angela and I would have felt bad to not invite her. "

"Seriously? That is not a good enough reason to invite her. She is so... She is so fake and- and skanky."

"Meow," Emmett pretended his hands were claws. "That's how she was in high school. She has grown up quite a bit since then. Besides her and Edward seemed to really hit it off the last time he was here. I think it will be good for him to have a friend there."

"They weren't getting along that well-" she decided to change what she was about to say as Emmett raised his eyebrows at her. "I mean you shouldn't assume that Edward would want to spend his whole time with her. That's all."

"Fine. I'll clear it up with him later."

"Okay. What about Eric from _Eclipse_?"

"Yeah. That's a good one. He's a cool dude. Seth, also."

Seth worked with Emmett at the construction company, building houses. They had known each other since Emmett was a sophomore and Seth was a freshman in college. He had also been one of the few, if not only, guys that Bella was set up with who she liked. They may not have hit it off romantically, but he proved to be a very good friend.

"I just thought of something. Phil and Renee are hosting a friend's son this summer, Mike. Should we invite him?" Bella regretfully questioned.

"What, the creepy failed set-up? Only if you're comfortable with it, but I feel like we should."

"Of course I'm not comfortable with it," she sighed. "But it's the right thing to do."

"Sorry Bells. I'll intimidate him if you want me to. Rough him up a bit."

"Ha! Thanks Emmett. I think I can handle it though, but I appreciate the offer and will keep it in mind just in case. Now what day would you like to have this on?"

"How about Sunday, we can have a barbecue."

"Okay," Bella nodded as she wrote the date down in her notebook. "What will be on the menu?"

"Burgers, hot dogs, and chicken?"

" Sounds good. Would you like me to do the grilling? Or will your macho pride take over?"

"Screw my pride. Girl, you can grill just as well as you can cook. It's you that I want behind the grill."

"Ha ha okay Em. Anything else special that you would want?"

"Nah." He shook his head.

"I think that is just about it. I can help Carlisle pull out the extra table and lawn chairs from the garage this weekend."

He glanced down at his watch. "Oh I got to go, Bells. Need to get back to work. My break's almost over. Thank you so much."

With a quick hug Emmett put a bill down on the table and sprinted out of the diner. Bella couldn't help but smile at how excited Emmett was. It was cute how he wanted everything to be perfect. This was the type of love that you could read about in a novel, but only few were lucky enough to experience it. It was almost cruel how life throws two of the perfect model couples in her face every day. They were the exceptions to her soul mate rule. It just wasn't fair sometimes.

What really wasn't fair were the assignments she was given at work the next day.

"How am I supposed to write an article about how to know if your boyfriend is Mr. Right? I mean I don't think she would take it well if I basically described that there was no such thing," Bella was pacing the inside of Eric's cubicle on Wednesday afternoon, " Then she gives me an article about top 10 things not to say to a single person. What a contradiction."

"She probably sees you as the only one in the office who could handle that- though I wouldn't use that angle for the first article. You would probably lose your job. "

"I know. I know," she said straightening her skirt and peasant blouse. "So I'm going to go. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing babe," he said giving her a hug. "Let me know if there is anything I can bring to the cookout Sunday."

"Will do."

"Bye hon."

Bella decided to stop over Esme's house, knowing she wouldn't be at the café today. She wanted to discuss plans for the party. She had called her last night and Esme had been thrilled with the idea. She told Bella to come on over.

"Hey Carlisle," Bella went over to the kitchen table where her best friend's dad was sitting with a newspaper propped open in front of him. He was a rather young looking man, given he had two children who had reached adulthood. His hair was still as blonde as she had always remembered it.

"Hey Bells," he greeted her. Carlisle stood up to meet her with a hug. "Esme is outback on the phone with Angela. There seems to be a minor crisis at the café. Something about the napkin's saying Esmie's instead of Esme's."

"Oh the fun of running your own business," she laughed.

"Thank goodness I only have to worry about delivering babies," he joked. "Which by the end of the night there should be a set of twins born to a very nervous, but happy young couple." He stood up to put his coffee cup in the sink.

At this time Esme walked back into the room, closing her cell phone. "Oh, Bella!" she walked over to give her a hug. "I'm so sorry. I was on the phone with Angela and lost track of reality."

"It's no problem at all," she assured her. "So what's the verdict with the Esmie napkins?"

"Well there could be a possible name change in the future."

"For you or the café?" Carlisle asked coming up from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

_So make it three exceptions._

"Maybe both," she answered thoughtfully. "Do you have to leave soon?"

"I was about to head out the door," he turned her around to give her a kiss. Bella looked the other way to give them privacy.

"I'll see you in the morning," she heard him whisper. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye Bella," he came over and gave her another quick hug.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Edward called while I was on the phone with Angela," Bella's head shot up at his name, "He said that he was going to stop by tomorrow for lunch since he couldn't make the family dinner on Friday."

"Okay. Are you off tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes. Rather I will be. I'm leaving Tanya in charge."

"Okay. Sounds good. Bye, my love. Bye, Bells."

Bella and Esme stood in the kitchen as they heard the front door close. Esme walked over to the refrigerator. She started pulling out lunch meats and cheese.

"Are you okay with sandwiches Bella?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Sandwiches sound good right now. Where is Edward going to be Friday," Bella casually asked while grabbing the bread and bringing it over to the table.

"I believe he said that he has a faculty meeting that night."

"Oh where does he work?"

"He was offered a teaching job at Phoenix College," she said with pride in her voice. "His first semester will be in the fall, but there is a staff meeting Friday where he will get to meet his peers. The poor guy is so nervous about making a good impression. He thinks his age is going to work against him. I told him that if he goes in there with a positive attitude and is just himself, he will do great."

"How old is Edward?"

"He just celebrated his 25th birthday last month."

"Oh what will he be teaching?" she asked. Bella hadn't realized that she was leaning forward in her chair.

Esme noticed. She gave Bella a warm smile that reached her eyes. "He was a music major. I believe he will be doing composition work. I'm not sure though. You could always ask him. He is the type that loves to talk about his passion. He just needs the right encouragement."

"Oh," she said leaning back in her seat. She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah I will have to ask him the next time I see him."

"You should. Now I don't think that there is much left to discuss about the party. This was just my excuse to get together."

"That's fine by me," Bella took a bite of her sandwich. "Oh well maybe you can help me with something else though." She pulled out her notebook for work and stuck it on the table.

"Sure. I will try."

"Now my new assignment for this week was to come up with 'How to know if your boyfriend is Mr. Right'."

"So what did you need from me?" Esme asked.

"Well I obviously have no idea what makes a guy Mr. Right," she said sounding slightly annoyed.

"You may not have met Mr. Right, but you do know who Mr. Right isn't. Correct?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded. "But I don't even know if I believe in this whole idea."

"Just think about it Bells," she said softly. "What did Jacob do that you would have wished he had done differently? Or what were the reasons you stayed with him?"

"Well the real elephant in the relationship was the lack of trust that either of us had for each other. I couldn't trust him especially after her cheated."

"Good. So would you say that being trustworthy is needed for him to be Mr. Right?"

"Yes. Definitely," Bella nodded her head.

"What else?"

"I felt as if I had to be someone different when I was around him. There were a number of people I loved to hang out with before our relationship that I neglected once we were in one. I just felt like I had to tone myself down around him. Almost as if he wouldn't be able to handle the person I used to be. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. I can understand that. So often, women feel the need to sacrifice some part of them to make a relationship work. In the right relationship, there's no need for that."

"He just made me feel guilty about who I was. About how much I worked. The little amount of time I spent with him was constantly being thrown into my face. I never realized on how many levels I let Jacob break me."

"He should have been enriching your life. Signs that he is doing so would be: if he encourages and supports you professionally, personally, and spiritually. That is a very good indication of Mr. Right."

Bella was scribbling fast in her notebook. She now had a good idea for the article. She would make a top 5 list of how to tell if he was the one. Now all she had to do was write it.

____________

**So I really enjoyed writing this Esme and Bella moment. Anyone else like it? **

**Thoughts?**

**Please Review :)**

**Love,**

**BookWorm4Life**

**BTW I am really excited about the chapters coming next! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for those of you who have been reviewing since the beginning and thank you to my new reviewers. Some of your reviews were so much fun to read :)**

**Million thanks to my Beta, Steph. She's awesome and works quickly!**

**Now Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

It was almost one in the morning before Bella looked up from her laptop. Six hours had passed since she had said good bye and thanked Esme for all of her help. Five hours spent in front of her laptop working on her articles for work. She had easily finished up her work on ten things not to say to a single person. That was easy and very cliché to write. It had been taking what she and Esme discussed and putting it into written word, that was giving her so much trouble. She didn't want to mess this article up.

She sat up from her chair and stretched her arms above her head; she picked up her coffee cup and put it in the kitchen sink. The walk away from her fan had caused her to groan. She slipped out of her shirt and skirt, placing them into the hamper by her bedroom door. She turned the fan to face her bed before plopping down on it.

It had to be almost 3 in the morning before Bella actually fell asleep. So imagine her annoyance when there was a knock on her door at 5:30.

"Go away," she mumbled into her pillow. Bella thought maybe by chance they had heard when the knocking stopped, but a minute later it had started up again.

"Ugh. I'm coming," she groaned. Feeling around her room for her robe, she tossed it on. As she walked to the front door, the person kept knocking. "Hold on. I'm coming. Damn." The knocking stopped. "Who is it," she asked.

"It's me," the British accent responded.

_Oh shit. What is Edward doing here? I look like hell. _

"Hang on a sec," she yelled through the door.

She ran to the mirror by her door and started combing her hair down. She tightened the robe around her waist. It didn't do much good covering all the leg she had showing. It had reached above mid thigh.

Finally Bella gave up and opened the door. Edward was standing there in a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt. He had opened his mouth as he was about to speak, but no words came out. He stood there staring at Bella. His eyes were wandering over her legs right to where the robe hit. He prided himself on being a gentleman, but he was a man none the less. He tried hard not to imagine what was hidden under the robe as his eyes continued up it and to her face. He quickly closed his mouth once he saw the look of annoyance on it.

"Uh- um hey Bella," he stuttered. "I was wondering if you wanted to work out with me. I mean we could exercise-," he stopped and took a breath. "Would you want to go running with me? I remember you mentioned running the other day and I was still getting familiar with the area," then a look of sudden realization spread across his face, " but I see you may have been busy exercising- I mean sleeping. I'm so sorry."

Bella could feel her face going red with embarrassment. She didn't know what to say to him. No. Scratch that. She knew exactly what she wanted to say, but she just did not trust her mouth to say it when she opened it.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'll be going now," he turned around to leave.

Bella knew she could have just let him walk away. In fact it would have probably saved her a great deal of embarrassment to let him just leave, but no- she decided to open her mouth.

"My air-conditioner is broken," she called after him. "I was practically sleeping in the nude. I was sleeping alone of course." He turned around to look at her, his eyebrows raised. She could have just stopped there, but she seemed to have diarrhea of the mouth. "I just got to sleep about two hours ago so I'm in no mood to exer- run this morning. Maybe tomorrow?"

Edward nodded his head. A crooked smile had spread across his face. The over confident guy that she had first met was back. "Sure thing. I'll see you later then. Sweet dreams, Isabella."

Bella went back into her apartment and mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. She wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and die. She did end up going back to bed that morning. Instead she only slept.

It was a little after one when she woke up again. This was going to throw off her entire sleeping schedule. She dragged herself through a shower and managed to get dressed in a white mini and a green tank top. She clipped her hair up and off of her neck before packing up her laptop and notebook. With the Mariner's cap on head, Bella left her apartment.

Thirty minutes later Bella found herself drinking a green tea in front of Esme's. Her feet propped up in a chair sitting across from her. She had just finished her first copies of her articles and was in the process of sending them to Victoria. At the same time she was scanning the area for couples in "love". She was scribbling more notes down in her notebook when she heard him.

"Hard at work?" Edward asked her. He pulled up a chair from the table next to her own. There was no trace of the nervous man who had appeared at her door five this morning. That was fine by her- if he wasn't going to let it affect him than neither would she. Part of her secretly wished it was a struggle for him as much as it was for her.

"Of course," she answered. "And how did lunch go at your Aunt's?"

"Very well thank you." Pause. "How did you know that I was over my Aunt's house?"

"Oh let's just say I have my ways…." she flickered her eyes at him playfully. He raised one eyebrow at her. "I was over there when you called yesterday to escape Friday family dinner."

"Ah. Okay. I thought you were up to your old ways and stalking me again. And I'm not escaping anything. I am actually a little upset that I won't be able to be there."

"You can always try to make it to Eddie's for some pool afterwards. That's where we usually go."

"We? You're at these family events?" he asked. Before Bella could give it to him about being a part of their family he continued. "Now I'm really bummed I have to miss this. I'll definitely have to try and make the pool hall. I still need to see if your master skills can beat mine."

"It's your own pride at risk," she laughed. "Whatever will you do if little old me beats you in pool?"

"Oh that modesty you showed before just went right out the door didn't it? What happened to 'I'm just a woman playing a man's sport,'" he asked trying to mock her. It really was adorable how he tried to throw his voice with that accent.

This caused Bella to laugh harder. Edward enjoyed the sound of her laughter.

"I do _not_ sound anything like that." She gave him a light kick on his knee. "And from the sound of your voice, I am going to guess that your voice was not your instrument as a music major in college. What type of music did you study?"

"Esme?" Bella nodded. "Well I play the piano, guitar, violin, and- you can't laugh at this one- the tuba. My overall read at university was music," he said.

"The tuba," Bella smiled, forcing back laughter.

"Hey, I said don't laugh," Edward warned with a grin.

"I'm not going to laugh. I think that's cute. Vey sweet."

"Sweet? That's a new one. I have never heard a girl call my tuba playing sweet."

"Oh I'm sorry," she laughed. "They probably use words more along the lines of 'sexy' and 'sensual'. I must say, I don't blame them."

"Well of course they do."

Bella rolled her eyes at him. "Now Mr. Playboy, do you compose your own music?"

"Yes. I love creating songs on the piano and guitar. I have found it slightly more difficult to find much diversity when it comes to composing songs on the tuba."

"Your poor fans," Bella sarcastically replied. "How long does it generally take for you to compose a new song?"

"Well that really depends on what type of piece it is meant to be. Many songs that I compose, usually relate to my emotions or how I am feeling at the time. I can typically finish those rather quickly."

Bella sat across from Edward and watched his face light up as he explained the process of composing original songs. He was very animated about the whole thing. Edward's own enthusiasm left her excited to keep asking him questions. He was more than willing to answer all of them. Before they knew it over an hour had passed.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little. Being younger than most of the staff may be a little frustrating. And I don't know how I will react if someone refers to me as 'son'."

"Oh you sonny boy."

Bella could hear Edward's stomach start to grumble. "I'm getting hungry. What time is it?"

Bella glanced down at her watch. "Oh my gosh. It's after six."

"I feel so bad. I've kept you for so long from your work."

"Don't worry about it. I was already done my articles. I was doing some research for my novel."

"Ah. The realistic love novel?"

"Don't mock."

"I'm not mocking. Would I be able to read what you have written so far?"

"Yeah… I don't think so. Didn't you say that you were hungry? Go get yourself something to eat."

"Okay," he said standing up. "What would you like to eat? I'm buying."

"Well I can't turn down free food," she smiled at him. "How about a burger and fries?"

The smile Edward returned showed his brilliant white teeth. He nodded. "I'll be right back."

Bella stood up and stretched her legs out. She decided to put her laptop away to make room at the table for the food. She did leave out her notebook though.

Two tables away from where she sat there was a couple sitting together. The girl had her hand glued to her phone texting. The guy had his phone attached to his ear. Their conversation with each other consisted of short phrases and nods of the head. Bella had decided they were a Tech couple. (A name she has made up.)

The table on the other side of her held another type of couple entirely. They showed enough PDA for every couple within a mile radius of Esme's. She was practically straddling his leg as she leaned in to kiss him in between every bite she fed him. It made Bella even more uncomfortable (if possible) to notice that his hand kept wandering up the bottom of the girl's skirt. She shuddered as she turned away.

The Public Sex couple

"Are you cold?" Edward asked as she approached their table.

"No I'm good. I just got a little nauseous for a second there."

She watched him as he glanced over at the Public Sex couple. His face turned to disgust as he quickly looked away. Bella could not help, but laugh at his reaction. A grin appeared on his face.

"Some people have no shame. That is no way for a man to treat a lady," he said shaking his head. "Well if you still have an appetite I present you with your burger and chips." He put her plate down in front of her before he sat down.

"Thank you very much," she said before popping a fry into her mouth.

"I don't understand why people would want to be that intimate in the open."

"My theory is that people feel the need to put their 'love'," Bella put in the air quotes, "on display, so that those watching will look at them and go 'Oh look at how in love that couple is.' It is just their lust that they are putting out there for everyone to see."

"I must say that I may actually agree with one of your theories about love. Some people are insecure about that type of thing and feel the need to put it on display. Love is its most sincere when a person can show it when no one is looking. Sure a relationship could always use some lust in it. It can be fun, but I don't need to see it."

At this last part Bella could feel herself blush as her breath caught in her throat. She quickly looked down to take a bite of her burger. Her hat cast a shadow around her face. She was hoping that it would go unnoticed. Unfortunately she was not that lucky.

"Are you okay?" She could hear the amusement in his voice.

Bella exhaled before looking up at him. "Yep. Just thinking about what you had said."

"Thoughts?"

"It will cost you a penny."

"Do you have change for a quarter," he teased her.

"Nope."

"Darn," he was smirking at her now. "I guess this is your way of saying that you are not going to tell me anything."

"Esme said you were smart. You're going to be a college professor after all."

Edward shrugged his shoulders as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, but that's just music. Are you not the one with the journalism career? Writing novels on the side."

"I write for Eclipse; a woman's magazine. Not exactly biting journalism."

"From what I have heard from my aunt, you are very talented. What would be your dream job?"

"I really want to find work writing about the issues that really matter. This book is a way for me to have fun and be creative. It kind of expresses a more personal part of me," Bella, like most things she told Edward, did not know why she was telling him this. She never told anyone this. "But it's just one of several dimensions that I want to have as a writer. I found something that I am good at and I want to put it to good use."

Bella looked at Edward when she finished. His face broke into a gentle smile that did not match the intensity in his eyes. "See? I told you that you were smarter than me. I think you would make an excellent journalist."

"Thanks," she smiled at him. Bella glanced down at her watch to give herself a small distraction from his face. "Wow, is that really the time? It's almost eight."

"Blow me. Is it really?"

"Oh I really hope that doesn't mean what it does in America." Edward shot her a puzzled look. "Blow me? Does that mean surprised or something?"

"Oh. Yes it does. Sorry. Is that phrase not used in America," his face was still slightly confused.

Bella could not stop laughing at this. "Oh it is a phrase used. Just not in the same context. Well it could be." She could not stop giggling. It was the fifteen year old boy in her. The one Alice told her existed ever since one the sleepover where she had wanted to watch the movie Spaceballs rather than Pretty Woman.

"Usually I would stay and try to figure out what's so funny, but I must be going," Edward said, the confusion gone and was replaced with a look of almost dread.

"Yeah I should get going too," Bella said, trying to sober up. "Thank you for dinner." She slung her laptop case on her shoulder before sliding her feet into her shoes.

"It's getting dark. I'll walk you to your car. Are you in the car park around back?"

"You really don't have to. This town is not very dangerous, but yes. I am parked around back."

They walked in silence to Bella's truck. It was not an awkward silence though. Both silently noted it as a comfortable one.

"Thank you for a rare bit of chivalry," Bella turned to him with a sincere smile. "It's not every day a woman encounters an actual gentleman."

Edward bent over in a mock bow. "Anytime Isabella. It was my pleasure."

She pretended to curtsy back. As she went to climb into her truck her foot slipped. She felt Edward's hands on her elbows steadying her back to the ground.

"Watch it now."

"I can be a bit clumsy at times," she grumbled. On her second attempt, Bella accepted Edwards hand as he helped her into the truck. "Thank you."

"It was nothing."

"See you around Edward."

"Soon I hope. Good bye Isabella."

Bella found herself in a great mood when she woke up the next morning. It probably had to do with the mood she fell asleep in last night. Last night as Bella lay in bed in front of the fan in her room she could not shake an almost giddy feeling running through her. She had no idea why she was feeling this way, but she felt good.

By 5:30 Bella was dressed to go on her morning run. She had actually taken extra care to pull her hair into a nice ponytail. Her shorts and tank to were even matching her new shoes. Bella grabbed her keys and was out the door.

She jogged/jumped down the stairs to the first level of the building. Before she exited the stairwell Bella composed herself, flattening her hair down. She started down the hall to room 110.

Taking a deep breath, Bella knocked on his door. She took a step back and waited a minute before knocking again. After the third knock the door swung open. She wasn't expecting who she saw behind it.

**Uh oh. Who is behind door number one? **

**Review and let me know who you think it is! Also what you thought of the Bella and Edward time in this chapter**

**Next chapter is ready to go. Reviews movitivate me to update faster :)**

**Love,**

**BookWorm4Life**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for those of you who have been reviewing since the beginning and thank you to my new reviewers. =)**

**As always, thank you to my Beta, Steph. **

**Now Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Standing in a dress that was falling off, was a very hung over Tanya. Her hair was all over the place and there appeared to be a leaf in it. Bella could hear the shower running towards the back of the apartment.

"Hey Bella," she said before yawning. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh um," Bella started backing away from the door.

"Do you need Edward? I can go get him if you want me to," she started to turn around.

"No," she shouted holding up her hands. "No. Don't worry about it."

At that moment she heard the door open down the hall behind Tanya. "I should really get going. I'll see you around." Bella started backing down the hall.

"Tanya are you up? Who's at the door?"

The sound of his voice sent Bella running down the hall and out into the parking lot. She thought she heard someone calling her name to stop, but there was no way in hell that was going to happen. She did not slow down until she had reached the Ma and Pa trail. Even then she could not stop running.

_Okay. Why would Tanya be in Edward's apartment in the morning? He did ask me to go running today, so why would he have her over? Well the plans were never really confirmed._

Bella shook her head disgusted with herself. She was such an idiot for getting her hopes up. What did she think was going on with her and Edward? What, that he was some amazing guy that she could connect with easily? That it would be effortless and she could just be herself around him? Granted Edward and her were never more than acquaintances. She only knew the guy for a week. Then why did she feel so crushed?

_Ugh. I am such an idiot. I'm acting like the very type of insecure woman I give advice not to be._

"Not anymore," she promised herself out loud. She picked up the pace and by the time she was home she had run an extra mile. Despite how tired she was, Bella still shot up the steps and down the hall to her apartment.

After a long shower Bella was able to sort out her thoughts. She decided that the only reason why this morning's encounter had bothered her was because she didn't see Tanya as a good match for Edward. She was just looking out for a friend. At least, that was the idea she was forcing herself to accept. Her brain understood the message perfectly; her heart was having the problems with it.

Bella seemed to be a little more forceful with everything she did that day. She brushed her teeth so hard her gums started to bleed. While running a brush through her hair, she broke the brush. After the third time she spilled her coffee, Bella took a moment to breathe. Once relaxed she went to her room to change out of her old gym shorts she was planning to lounge around the house in. She decided that she needed a day out. It wouldn't be a good day for her to be left behind her laptop.

Bella dressed in Bridgette Jumper shorts that Rosalie had given her free from the photo shoot. If she hadn't given it to her, she would have never bought it for herself. Rosalie had of course been right about it being a perfect fit. She did turns and poses in the mirror as she admired her new outfit. She paired them with black high heels. She kept her make-up soft.

**http:/www./shop/product/86682/145/fremont-women-s-bridgette-jumper-taupe?mybuyscid=10586386461**

Grabbing her purse and a book, Bella left her apartment. She had an appointment in the city at the salon. A good trim up and manicure was exactly what she needed right now. Then she was going to go visit Rosalie down at the studio and drop by _Twilight _to see if Alice wanted to grab lunch. Alice would be so proud at how she took time to dress this morning.

"Wow Bella," Rosalie gushed. "You look great!"

Bella did a spin as she walked up to her best friend. "I felt like I needed a good freshening up."

"Which surprises me- the only time you used to do this was when you broke up with someone," Rose's face dropped slightly. "That couldn't possibly be the case now since you were never dating anyone. I would kick your ass if you were and had never told me."

Bella forced a laugh. "What is wrong with a woman wanting to look nice?"

"Absolutely nothing, but that's never been your way. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I feel great, but I must say you're bringing me down a bit."

Rose gave her another concerned look before smiling. "If you say you're fine than I'll believe you for the time being since you do seem in a great mo-"

"Rosalie! Darling we have problems," the make-up artist, Ken, came running towards them.

"Oh great. Just want I need," she muttered to Bella. "What's the matter Ken?"

"One of the girls. She no show up. Called in and said she was sick," he said trying to catch his breath. "We are now a model short."

"Excellent," a response from Rosalie that shocked Ken.

"What? No. This is not excellent," he started to explain.

"Oh yes it is," Rose said smiling. She turned to Bella. "Bella, your magazine needs you."

Bella could feel her face go red. "What? Oh no Rosie. I cannot be your extra model."

"Sure you can. Do it for me? Please."

"I don't know," Bella said biting her lip. At this, Rose knew that she almost had her. Bella could never turn her back when a friend needed her. She was a bit of a push-over.

"Thank you Bella," Rose said giving her a quick hug. "Now Ken, I think all you need to do is freshen up her make-up."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I feel like we should keep it very natural for the first outfit. Maybe darken up the eyes though."

"When you're done Bella, I'll have an outfit for you to try on. There will probably be only three different outfits for you today. You should be able to keep them too!"

For the first pictures Bella had on a polka dotted tank top with a short black skirt and knee high socks. According to Rosalie, knee high socks are making a comeback this summer and Bella had killer legs to pull them off.

_Does she not look at herself in the mirror?_

The next look was simple. Skinny jeans and a corset style top matched with a mini pea coat over it. She could actually see herself picking something like this out. For this outfit, the make-up was played up a bit more.

The last outfit was a yellow halter sundress that hit her just above the knee. She was a little skeptical to try it on when Rose first gave it to her. Bella thought that the yellow would make her washed out, but Rosalie assured her that she could pull it off with her dark brown hair. She quickly learned that she shouldn't doubt her friend. The dress looked amazing on her.

About two hours later, when Rosalie was finished with the shoot, they left the studio. _Twilight _Event Planning had its headquarters set up two blocks down from _Eclipse_. They had called Alice ahead of time to make sure she was in. The best friends were going to make a coffee run together then head over to Esme and Carlisle's house.

"Bella I can't get over how great you look," Alice told Bella for the hundredth time. "I would like to think Rose and I's fashion sense is rubbing off on you."

"Did I dress like sasquatch before?" The trio was sitting in a coffee shop in town. They were killing time before it was time to go over Esme's for dinner.

"No. Maybe his sister though," Rose teased her. "I'm shocked that she didn't go running out of the studio when I suggested she be our fill-in model."

Bella had felt out of her comfort zone when she first stepped in front of the camera. She had never enjoyed being the center of attention. After the first few pictures, Bella had to admit it felt nice to be doing something that was not a part of her normal routine. It wasn't something that other people expected from her. It was almost freeing.

"It wasn't too bad," she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I should just quit writing and have my picture taken all day."

The concern that Rosalie had shown earlier for her friend was back, "Okay Bella what's going on?"

"Nothing Rosie. It was just a joke," Bella laughed almost forcefully. "Why are you so uptight today?"

"Because one of my best friends is lying to me," Rose replied coolly.

Bella let out a sigh. "Rose. I'm not lying okay? My morning just didn't start off the way I wanted it to, but I've been determined to not let it ruin my day. I may be trying a little too hard to do that, but it's nothing that I want you becoming too concerned over."

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"I really don't feel like thinking about that anymore today," Bella winced at the thought of seeing Tanya standing in Edward's doorway early this morning.

"Fine. I'll give you a few days to recover, but Monday morning I want the details Isabella Swan," Rosalie pointed her finger at her.

"It will probably disappoint you," Bella looked down at her coffee. "We should get going. I always like to get there early to help Esme with dinner. If I'm not early than I'm alr-"

"Already late," Rose and Alice finished for her.

"There's nothing wrong with being punctual," Bella sniffed.

"There's the Bella that we know and love," Alice smiled.

Bella walked into Esme's kitchen to be greeted with compliments on her look for the third time that day. Emmett even went as far as to wolf-whistle at her, earning him a smack on the back of the head by Rosalie.

"Women are human beings Emmett. Not pieces of meat. Would you whistle if Jasper walked into the room looking nice?"

"I would have hit him if he did that to me," Jasper stated firmly.

"Sorry Rosie," he muttered, ignoring Jasper's comment. "And sorry Bella. I didn't mean to offend you, being my female friend. I simply meant that you look very nice today."

"Thank you Emmett and I accept your apology," Bella smiled. She laughed when she saw Esme and Rosalie exchange winks. She leaned into Esme and whispered, "He'll be in good hands with her."

Esme nodded. "I know. I think she is more than capable of handling the challenge that is Emmett."

"Are you talking about me?" Emmett asked them. "I could have sworn I just heard my name."

"Emmett they may have been talking _about_ you, but not _to _you," Alice answered him. "Now stop being so nosey."

He grumbled under his breath before turning to talk to Jasper about some potential football trade. Rosalie and Alice sat at the breakfast bar discussing plans for the Hawaii vacation they had coming up in less than a month.

"Where do you need me?" Bella asked as she walked to the sink to wash her hands.

"Why don't you ever just relax when you come over here? Don't give me that look Isabella Marie," Esme warned when she caught Bella glaring at her. "You can start cutting up the vegetables for the salad."

Bella slipped on an apron and started to work chopping cucumbers. After about five minutes, Bella realized it had become quiet in the kitchen. Em and Jasper had moved into the living room to watch the sports network. Rose and Alice were each looking at bathing suit catalogs.

It was moments like this that she really wished someone would speak up. Bella did not trust herself to her own thoughts. While she was in her truck by herself she made sure her radio was blasting. She could not help but wonder how Edward's meeting was going- also if it required him to dress up. Then her thoughts would wander to how he might look in a suit.

_A well fitted suit that attempted to hide those muscles-_

"Hey Bells what do you think of this swimsuit?"

_Oh or a bathing suit. Not too much left to the imagination._

"Earth to Bella," Rosalie was hitting Bella in the arm with her magazine. "Are you in there Bella?"

Bella quickly snapped out of it. "What?"

"Alice was asking if you liked this green and pink plaid bikini," Rosalie said pointing to the catalog picture of a girl running on the beach in the bikini.

"Oh yeah. It's very cute," Bella nodded her head.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "What were you just thinking about Bella?" Alice asked.

"Oh um. Just imagining myself in Hawaii."

"She's still a terrible liar," Carlisle commented as he walked into the room. "I could tell she was lying just by the tone in her voice. Now something smells good. What's for dinner?"

Bella silently thanked him for changing the subject.

"My chicken parmesan," Esme answered him. She swatted away his hand as he went into taste it before leaning up to give him a kiss. "Now go upstairs and change out of your work clothes. On your way up send the boys in."

"Yes ma'm," he saluted as he left the room. Esme left the room, saying something about needing to switch the clothes from the washer to be dried.

"We need to go shopping for bathing suits soon. I am thinking we should make a trip next weekend to the mall," Alice said as she pulled out her planner. "We can do it on Saturday."

"We were just there Sunday," Bella complained. "Besides I have plenty of my old bathing suits I could wear."

"Oh trust me I know," Alice sighed. "We had to see you in them last summer- the same old, boring, conservative bikinis that you have always worn."

"They're not that bad," she snorted. "Excuse me if I don't wear skimpy little bikinis that leave nothing to the imagination."

"Oh are you guys talking about Tanya?" asked Emmett's booming voice as he and Jasper walked into the room. Bella felt her stomach churn at the mention of that name.

"Bella there's a balance between looking as if your grandma picked out your bathing suit and looking like a trashy skank like Tanya did in high school," Alice explained.

"Unfortunately Tanya herself has not figured that out yet," Rosalie pointed out. "She still dresses as slutty as ever." Bella kept her head down and focused on what she was doing.

_What she would give to have the silence back._

"Speaking of Tanya," Jasper started. "She sort of invited herself along tonight to Eddie's."

"What?" Bella shot her head up. "Why?"

"We were discussing plans today at Esme's and she had overheard that Edward was going to be there," Jasper answered. "They must have hit it off pretty well last night."

No one seem to find Bella's little outburst out of the ordinary. Well no one except Alice. She was now eyeing Bella suspiciously. Bella tried her best to keep a cool head when she asked, "Oh. They had a date last night?" The pieces were all starting to fall into place at a much too fast pace for Bella. She needed to keep herself composed.

"I don't know if you would have called it a date," Emmett answered. "Tanya asked Edward if they could go out for drinks and get to know each other. He seemed a little reluctant about it, but Tanya can be very persistent. He finally agreed."

Before Bella could ask another question Rosalie jumped in. "How could you not save your own cousin from the clutches of Tanya? You could have warned him."

"What was I supposed to say in front of my mother? 'No don't date her. She's a total slut.'"

"Emmett Dale Cullen. Watch your mouth when you are in my house. I raised you better than that," Esme scolded him.

"Sorry mom," he lowered his head.

"Now if you will help me bring the food into the dining room, we can sit down to eat," Esme told him. Putting on a smile she turned to the rest of us and told us we can go take our seats.

Dinner had started with a slight tension between Emmett and Esme. It had quickly dissolved, fortunately, and they were joking with each other by the end of the meal. Almost the whole party was in great spirits by the end. Bella felt a bit on edge about having to go to Eddie's. She even spent a good part of dinner thinking up excuses on why she could not go. In the end she knew that Alice would call her out if she didn't show.

"Are we doing this car pool or do we all just want to meet there?" Rosalie asked after the dinner had been eaten and the dishes cleaned.

"I was going to go with Jasper," Alice said grabbing his hand. "I am staying over at his place tonight."

"I was already planning to drive with Emmett. Bella you are more than welcome to drive with us."

"Or us," Alice piped in.

"No. It's cool. I will drive myself." This way Bella could leave whenever she wanted to.

Alice seemed to realize this too. She was going to have to figure out what was bothering her before she left for the night. Alice knew Bella would take what happened this morning to her and close it away and then they would never be able to get it out of her. It was just an unhealthy way she bottled up her emotions.

Alice had a good idea that Edward was involved in her best friend's weird mood. She knew there was chemistry when she first saw them together, but didn't realize how much until she noticed them sitting outside the café yesterday. Bella was laughing more than she had in a long time and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

This Tanya thing had to be upsetting her more than she was letting anyone know. Even though it looked to upset her when Emmett was talking about the date, she didn't seem completely shocked about it. It was almost as if she had known. Alice was going to have to observe their behavior tonight.

Bella let out a small sigh of relief when she saw no sign of Edward or Tanya inside Eddie's. She walked with Emmett and Rosalie to where Alice and Jasper were waiting at the back of the hall. They had reserved two tables for the night.

She couldn't help but notice that a tall rather attractive guy two tables down was staring at her as she walked by. He had long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. Her new look seemed to be gaining her quite a bit of attention. She wasn't sure how to feel about this.

"Look at you Bella," Alice smirked. "Catching the attention of the room."

Bella felt herself blush. "I can't exactly see how one guy could be the whole room."

"Hey Edward," she heard Emmett yell. "Over here!"

**Ohhh so don't hate me... haha but this is a story. It needed some drama :)**

**Please Review and let me know what you think **

**Love, **

**BookWorm4Life**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for those of you who have been reviewing since the beginning and thank you to my new reviewers. =)**

**Thank you to my Beta, Steph. Hope you like the end of this :)**

**Now Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Bella glanced over her shoulder to see Edward walk into the hall. Tanya wasn't trailing far behind him. She kept reaching for his hand. Edward seemed to walk faster every time she did this.

"Hey Alice," Bella turned to her friend. "I'm going to go use the bathroom."

"Okay. Me too." She turned to Jasper, "I'll be back. Since you're driving, order me a coke and whiskey."

Rosalie got up to follow them. "Me three. Emmett, order me a beer."

"Got it Rosie," Emmett nodded. "Anything for you Bells?"

"Just lemonade," she told him before quickly turning to leave.

Bella knew she was going to have to pass Edward on the way to the bathroom. The plan was to keep her head down and walk fast. Too bad she could not help but glance up at Edward as the passed. He was doing the same to her. Bella felt very satisfied by the look of shock on his face as she walked by. When he recovered he sent her a small smile which she acknowledged with a cool nod.

When she reached the safe haven of the ladies room, Bella went to the sink to wash her hands.

"Spill Bella," Alice commanded her.

"Okay. Okay," she held up her hands in defense. "I was going to tell you anyway. That's why we're all here. I mean gathering in the bathroom. It's such a weird place for a me-"

"Isabella Marie, I know what you are doing," Rosalie said sternly.

"Fine. It's really not that big of a deal. I'll start with what happened yesterday morning."

"I'll ignore the fact that this started yesterday and we're just now learning about it," Rosalie sniffed.

"Anyway. I sort of had a visitor yesterday morning around 5:30."

"Edward?"

She nodded her head. "He wanted to know if I wanted to go running with him, but I was not feeling up to it. My air decided to quit on me and I had just fallen asleep when he showed up."

"Okay. That doesn't sound too bad."

"Well I thought we had made plans for today, but nothing was really set in stone. Stupidly of me, I showed up at his apartment about the same time today thinking we had made plans."

"And," Rosalie encouraged her when she had stopped talking.

"It's a bit embarrassing really," Bella sighed. "Tanya had been the one to open the door."

"No way!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. I could hear the shower running from inside the apartment. I'm guessing that is where Edward was. Tanya seemed a little hung over."

"Oh Bells," Rose put an arm around her friend. "I am so sorry."

"Why would you need to feel sorry for me?"

"She means that she is sorry you were in such a situation," Alice answered, shooting Rose a look over Bella's head.

"I always knew that Tanya was a whore, but I didn't know that your cousin would be attracted to someone like her."

"There has to be some sort of explanation. Edward would never do something like that. It just doesn't match how he was raised," Alice defended her cousin.

"People can change Alice," Bella said. "Besides what they do in their personal lives is only their concern." Pause. "Well we should really get back out there."

"Hang on a second," Alice held up her hand. "Let me fix up your make-up Bella."

"Oh and here I'll take care of your hair," Rosalie walked over towards her.

Bella started to back-up until she hit the wall and had nowhere else to go. She was trapped. "This really isn't necessary."

Ten more minutes had passed before Bella was finally able to leave the bathroom. Alice and Rosalie were going to do everything in their power to get Bella a date that night. They had both agreed that Edward's reaction to Bella with another man would be the deciding factor of whether or not he was interested in her. Alice was almost positive he was, but she needed proof other than her female instincts and Rose's sexual tension radar.

When the trio rejoined the table, there was a tense game going on between Jasper and Edward. Though Jasper had always been the only one to be an actual challenge for Bella, it was very clear that Edward was kicking his ass. Tanya- to Bella's disgust- was cheering on Edward's every move as she stood next to him.

Alice rolled her eyes and turned towards Rose and Bella. "We can grab Emmett and play teams over here."

Rosalie nodded. "Hey Emmett. Get your sexy ass over here."

The guys and Tanya looked over, realizing that they were back. Jasper held up a drink for Alice. Tanya looked a little disappointed that she was no longer the only female. Edward looked up from his shot to glance at Bella before he looked back down again.

Emmett smirked and started walking over towards them with two beers in his hand. "Here you go, baby. What can my sexy ass do for you?"

Rosalie playfully punched him on the shoulder before grabbing her drink. "Thank you," she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "We're going to play two on two over here. Did you want to play?"

"Sure."

"Whose team did you want to be on?"

"I want to win so I'm going to have to say Bella's," he laughed.

"Love you too hun," she stuck her tongue out at him. "Alice it looks like it's me and you."

"Can we get a handicap?" Alice asked.

"Two balls?"

"Yeah sounds fair. It's about the same as your handicap has," Rosalie's smile was sickly sweet. It was her payback for him not wanting to be on her team.

Alice and Bella laughed while Emmett tried to look mad, but he could not shake the pride from his face. He loved the quick wit and sharp tongue that his girlfriend had. Rose had been the only girl that he ever dated that could keep up with him. He really did love her.

"Can we just play or are we going to sit around insulting each other the whole time?" Alice asked tapping her foot.

"Oh I can do both," Rose and Emmett answered at the same time

Alice broke, but managed to knock in not a single ball. It was then Emmett's turn, who claimed the stripes for him and Bella. He missed his next shot. Rose managed to hit in a solid, but she also missed her next shot.

"Damn," she swore. "Okay. Now everybody get comfortable. Bella is up."

By this point Edward and Jasper had finished up their game. They had stopped and were watching. A part of Bella was not sure if she could make it in with everyone staring at her. Another part- an even bigger one- of her wanted to kick ass with Edward watching.

Bella had managed to knock in one of the stripes sitting next to a side pocket with ease. She lined up an angle shot next into the corner pocket, easily making it. Bella examined the table after she made this shot before spotting two stripes kissing each other at the end of the table. She shot the cue ball right in the center, sending them in opposite directions. Both dropped into their respected pockets.

Bella chalked her pool stick as she eyed up her next shot on the other side of the table. There was a stripe at the end of the table, right next to the pocket. It was going to require a very light hit in order to avoid scratching. Bella knew she could handle the shot, but she was a little concerned with Edward being over there. She decided to have some fun with this.

She walked around the table. She stopped about four feet away from Edward. Bella flipped her hair to curtain the side of her face in which Edward was standing on. She leaned down, her moves very slow and deliberate. Lining up her shot, Bella could feel his eyes on her. She smiled to herself.

What Bella didn't know was that Edward wasn't her only audience. The blonde haired guy from two tables away had focused his attention on their game. He was enjoying the view of this girl leaning over in those shorts. The things he could do to her….

"Nice feather shot Bells," Emmett high fived his partner. "Okay so one more stripe and the eight ball. Care to leave me with something to do?"

"Maybe," she smiled. She examined the table and realized that she had no open shot. "I think I'm going to have to." So she did the next best thing- make Alice's next shot impossible.

"Ah, nice move," Jasper complemented her. "Sorry Alice."

"Thanks Bells," Alice mumbled. She looked at the table before settling on a shot that made her miss everything. "Emmett you're up."

Emmett knocked in the final stripe ball, too bad the eight ball was nearly impossible to hit in. Rosalie cleared away three more solid balls before scratching. It was Bella's turn again. As she was chalking up her stick for her shot, the blonde haired guy walked over to the group.

"If I may interrupt," he spoke up. Bella stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him. The rest of the group's attention was also captured. "My name is James," he spoke to Bella. Then looked at everyone else.

"My name is Bella. What can we do for you James?" Bella asked slightly annoyed.

"I didn't mean to keep you from your game," he apologized- his blue eyes staring into hers. Bella couldn't help but stare back. James had always had that affect on women. "I was just wondering if you were willing to take a wager."

"Oh yeah," Bella could not help herself. "What kind of wager?"

"How about if you make this last shot than I will be able to take you on a date? If you miss than it is whatever you want."

"You do realize that I could miss on purpose," she pointed out.

James shrugged his shoulders. "Then you get whatever you want."

Bella's instincts were all telling her to tell this guy to take a hike. As she looked at the faces of her friends, she could tell that it was something the expected her to say. At that moment she realized it was the last thing she wanted to do. She was sick of doing what everyone else predicted her to do.

This is what propelled her to reach out and shake James' hand. "You have yourself a deal."

Everyone was watching the pair shake hands except Alice. Her eyes were focused on her cousin. From the moment James had walked over she noticed he had become very tense. At this hand shake she watched his teeth clench together.

"Uh, Bella are you sure that this is something that you want to do," Emmett asked. "I mean you could purposely miss the ball if you need to."

"It's okay Emmett. I got this."

Bella knew she could easily make this shot. She was pretty sure that everyone else knew she could make this shot. Now it just came down to her missing it on purpose- again another thing some may have expected her to do- or to go for it. She found herself glancing over at Edward. He was staring at her intently as he tried to figure out what she was going to do. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the wall. Part of her wished he would have given her a sign on what she should have done.

The truth hit Bella right then. She had honestly believed that Edward was interested in her and that maybe there were feelings on her side. It just hurt that she had been wrong. It hurt even more to see his lack of interest in her all over again. It also made her angry all over again. Bella was angry that she had been such a fool._ Decision made._

The brunette tapped the corner pocket farthest from her with her pool stick. Bella eyed up her shot and with ease shot the cue ball against the right wall and into the eight ball. It rolled into the corner pocket she had called.

"Game," she stood up straight. It was time to turn on the flirt and charm that her best friends had taught her. She walked towards James. "Now when did you want to collect your winnings?"

James gave her a smirk. "How about Wednesday night?"

Bella gave him her brightest smile. "Sounds perfect." She grabbed his hand and a pen out of her purse. "Here's my number. Call me tomorrow to set it up."

"You shall hear from me tomorrow. I wish I could stick around and see you kick more ass, but I need to get going," he told her. "It was nice meeting you all." He gave the rest of the group a nod before turning around to leave.

No one said anything after he left. Bella started to rack up the balls for another game. She was trying to wrap her mind around what she had just done. Never in a million years would she have ever done that.

The silence was broken by Tanya ironically enough. "Wow Bella. He was hot! You sure bagged yourself one hell of a man there."

Bella forced out a laugh. "Yeah. I guess I did."

"You guess? He was freaking delicious. You will need to teach me your secrets," she walked over towards her.

"Sure Tanya," she answered awkwardly. Bella glanced over at Edward who was staring at his shoes. His arms were down at his sides. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Are we going to play some more pool or what?" Rosalie spoke up. Bella sent her a silent thank you for coming to her rescue.

Bella played her next game partnered with Alice. They played against Jasper and Rosalie. It was an attempt to even the playing field. This game came closer than the last one, but Bella's team still ended up victorious. She played two more games after that one, winning both. The whole time she managed to dance around playing Edward.

"I'm going to get ready to go," she made a show of stretching her arms above her head. "I'm tired."

"Ah, but you never got a chance to take on Edward," Emmett whined. "I think that would be an epic battle."

Bella smiled sadly. "Maybe next time. It's been a long day and I have a lot to do tomorrow."

"You and your early morning runs Bella," he said shaking his head. "I prefer sleeping in. You should try it one of these days. Your body will thank you."

Bella winced at this. She could feel Edward's gaze on her again. Rose smacked Emmett on the arm when she noticed her friends' reaction.

Putting on her best smile, Bella looked at Emmett. "If I went easy on myself once, I would be afraid that I would make it an unhealthy habit. Bye all." She gave the group a wave.

She turned to leave. "Are you parked around back?" Edward spoke to her for the first time that night.

"I am," she answered him calmly. "But don't worry. I can make it there."

"Please let me or someone escort you to your car," he stepped forward.

"I don't need-"

"Bella just let him walk you to your car," Alice spoke up. "You really shouldn't be walking by yourself anyway."

"Fine," she glared at her best friend. Bella made sure to walk several paces in front of him. Once she was outside she fell victim to one of Arizona's rare chilly nights. She hugged herself to keep warm.

"Here take my jacket," he offered.

"No. I'm fine."

"Please, just take it," he said draping it around her shoulders.

Bella hated it that he had put it on her after she refused it. She hated it that he was being a complete gentleman. Why could he not be like every other guy who had proved to be a jerk? What she hated most was how much she enjoyed the way the jacket smelled.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Edward hated that she wasn't talking to him. He hated that she wouldn't smile at him or laugh at his jokes. He hated how cold she was being to him. He hated knowing that she wouldn't let him explain himself so easily. What he hated most was that even though they only knew each other for a short while, how much he cared what she thought about him and what happened.

For Edward, they reached the car way too soon. He wasn't able to work up the courage to talk to her. For Bella they could not have reached the car any faster.

She started to take off his jacket to hand it back to him.

"No hang on to it," he held up his hand. "It's supposed to get colder."

Not in any mood to argue with him, Bella nodded. "Fine. I'll return it."

"Don't worry. I know where you live," he joked. She let a little smile show. He felt his heart lift at the sight of it. "Bella," he started. "About this morning-"

She shook her head. "You don't need to explain anything to me."

"But it was nothing," he told her. "Just hear me out please."

"You don't owe me any type of explanation."

"I know, but you are one of the first real friends that I've made since being here. And I couldn't bear it if you thought so little of me. It was awful not being able to enjoy your conversation tonight."

Bella did not know what to say. She just nodded her head for him to continue.

Feeling encouraged, Edward told his story. "Well last night when I had to leave it was because of a prior engagement that I had made. Tanya had asked me out for drinks. I was about thirty minutes late and she apparently didn't wait until I got there to drink. She was pretty sloshed by the time I got there. I asked her if she wanted to reschedule and she could go home to rest. She said she was okay. My biggest mistake was not just cutting her off. I had attempted to make conversation with her but she kept flirting with every other guy there. After a couple of drinks she was too far gone.

"I knew she was in no condition to drive so I offered to drive her home. After fighting her for her keys, I was able to get her out to my car. By the time I was in the driver's seat she was going in and out of it. She couldn't even remember where she lived. I was not sure what to do with her so I took her to my place. Before I could get her inside she puked in the bushes out front of the building. She passed out on my couch as soon as her head hit the cushion.

"When I had woken up the next morning, she was still fast asleep. So I decided to take a shower first and then wake her up and take her home. Of course she had to wake up while I was in the shower still. Then felt it would be okay to answer my door.…"

Bella stood against her truck taking in his whole story. She realized that he had stopped talking and was waiting for her to say something. He looked concerned that she would blow off his explanation. He looked truly worried if not scared that she would just get in her truck and drive away.

"Well that explains the leaf," she finally said.

"It explains the leaf?" he said confused. She smiled at him. His heart soared.

Bella opened her purse and pulled out a pen and paper. She scribbled down an address before giving it to Edward. "This is Tanya's address."

"Let's hope I don't need to ever use this," he said seriously. Bella let out a giggle.

They stood there staring at each other for a few moments. "I better get back in there," he announced finally.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I'll see you around." She turned to climb into her truck, but stopped. She walked back over to Edward and gave him a hug. "I will always be your friend when you need one," she promised him. It was the safest thing to say when her heart wanted her to say so much more.

It caught Edward off guard, but he quickly recovered, wrapping his arms around her. Holding Bella just felt so right. He knew that as long as she was there she was safe. He took one last breath, inhaling her strawberry scented hair, before releasing her.

"Thank you Bella," he smiled at her. "I'm here for you too."

With one last look over her shoulder Bella closed her door. She pulled out of the parking lot and was on her way home with a smile on her face. Her heart had finally felt victorious over her brain.

**Theeeeeeeeeeeee Ennnnnnnnnndddddd. Haha Just kidding ;)**

**Now please Review and let me know what you think. **

**Love, **

**BookWorm4Life**


	10. Chapter 10

**Soo guys few things  
1. I AM CONTINUING with this story. Some people were worried that I was done with this story. Don't worry I will be continuing. Obviously. haha  
2. It's been a couple of days since I've last updated.**** I have been busy writing papers for a summer English class I am taking :/ But this week will be my last week of classes than I am done for the summer and I will be spending more time writing. Some not so great news though is that I probably won't be updating for a week or so because my Beta is going on vacation. I hope she has lots of fun though! She was amazing enough to read over this one for me though, so round of applause for Steph *claps* :)  
3. Thank you sooooooooooooo much to everyone that has been reviewing. Your comments have been so positive that it makes me smile everytime I read them. They give me so much encouragement. So please continue reviewing =)**

**Now I am done rambling. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The next morning Bella woke up with a small list of errands to run. She had to go to the grocery store to buy food for tomorrow's cookout. She also wanted to buy the ingredients to bake a cake. Bella was not looking forward to shopping. She hated going grocery shopping. She hated going up and down the aisles trying to find what she needed. She hated when people would stop in the middle of an aisle as if they were the only one in the whole store. Then there were also the people who didn't understand that the _15 Items or_ _Less_ checkouts means 15 items or less. Needless to say that was not going to be the highlight of her day.

Then she had to stop by Esme's and help her get the backyard set up. She was also going to stop at Bed Bath and Beyond to pick up another fan for her apartment.

Before Bella could get into the shower she could hear her cell phone going off in her room. She wrapped a towel around herself as she walked out of the bathroom. She looked at the picture ID showing on her screen. It was six thirty on a Saturday and the last person she expected to be calling her was Rosalie.

"Hey Rose. Is everything okay?"

"Yes!" Bella had to hold the phone away from her ear with her friend's scream.

"That's real good Rose," she laughed. "Were you calling for any rea-"

"He proposed," she squealed.

"What?"

"I'm getting married!"

"Oh Rose that is so exciting! I'm so happy for you. How did he do it?"

Rosalie launched into a story about how he had asked her this morning. She had rolled over in bed to find Emmett missing. What she found instead was a little jewelry box containing the ring. "I looked around for him and found him on the floor on one knee." She let out a sigh as she recited the words that he had said to her.

"Rose that sounds so perfect."

"I know-stop Emmett!" she giggled. "Bella I got to go. I will talk to you later?"

"Sure thing. You have fun now. Bye," Bella laughed as she hung up with her friend.

She was happy for her Rosalie and Emmett, but what did that turn tomorrow into? It could be a party to celebrate their engagement. It was really sweet how Emmett couldn't wait until tomorrow to ask her.

The rest of her day was spent as planned. Bella took care of the shopping and dropped the food off at Esme's. She then bought a fan for herself before heading back to Esme's house to set up the backyard. They were going to just go along with the plan despite the early proposal.

To her dismay, Tanya had already been invited to the party and there was no real way to take it back. Bella's mom had called her earlier and said that they would be late, but would be there. Unfortunately Mike would be there on time. The guests were set to arrive at two.

Three hours later, Bella sat at her kitchen table staring at the cake batter she had just mixed. She was completely exhausted and didn't feel like moving anymore. It was going to feel like hell to turn on her oven. She was wearing another tank top and shorts.

An idea struck her about how to actually bake the cake. It was going to make her look completely crazy, but it was worth a try. She seriously thought she was going to pass out if she had to light the oven and she needed this cake baked. Bella slipped on a pair of flip flops and put the cake pans in a plastic bag. She carried the cake batter under her arm as she made her way out of her apartment and down a floor.

For the second time in two days, Bella went to knock on door 110. She was hoping for a better outcome this time. _He's going to think I am absolutely crazy for this. I could just turn around and-_

"Bella," he smiled at her. "Did we have a cooking lesson scheduled?" He looked very amused.

"I need a favor Edward. Can I bake my cake here? My apartment is way too hot. I feel like I'm about to pass out up there and I really need to finish this. "

He let out a laugh. "Calm down and take a breath. Can you do that?" Bella nodded her head. "Sure. Come right in. We can't have you passing out."

Bella stepped into his apartment- she was automatically grateful for the cool air that hit her. The apartment was the same set up as hers, except his place had a lot less stuff than hers. She recognized the black leather couch from when the movers moved it in. There were instrument cases along the far wall.

"The kitchen is right through here," he called over his shoulder.

Edward's kitchen was emptier than his living room. There was a refrigerator in the corner. There was no table, but one single chair that sat next to a wall phone. The window had mini blinds, but no curtains. The walls were white and bare.

"I know there isn't much," he commented as he watched her looking around the room. He ran his hand nervously through his hair.

Bella shook her head. "It just needs to be lived in." She smiled at him.

Once the cake batter was poured into the pans, Bella slid them into the oven. She turned around to face Edward who promised to stay out of her way since he was a disaster in the kitchen. "I'll be invading your space for about forty-five more minutes."

"You are a welcomed guest. Stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks." Bella could feel her stomach starting to rumble. "Are you hungry? Because I am and it's the least I can do to cook you dinner or something."

"Oh well I never turn down food, but I must warn you I don't have a whole lot to eat here."

Bella opened his cabinets to find only a box of cereal and a jar of peanut butter. In the fridge there were a few beers, cheese, milk, butter, and eggs. The freezer contained a half a dozen boxes of hot pockets. It was your typical man-stocked kitchen.

"Do you have any bread?"

"I think so. Hang on," he reached on top of the fridge and pulled down a half a loaf of bread. "Will this do?"

"Perfect. Now do you have a spatula and frying pan?"

…

Fifteen minutes later they sat on the floor of his kitchen eating grilled cheese sandwiches. "Would you like anything to drink? A beer?" Edward crawled over to his refrigerator.

"Yeah, I'll take one."

He pulled out two bottles before crawling back over. He opened one and handed it over to Bella.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

Bella could not help but to laugh at her current situation. "I remember eating so many meals on my kitchen floor when I had first moved in."

"How long did that go on for?"

She tilted her head back against the wall as she thought. "I would say about two weeks. I was only planning on going a couple of days without a table, but then the company that was supposed to be shipping me my furniture screwed up my order. They ended up bringing me an entire set-up for a nursery instead." She paused as she took a sip of her beer. "I spent an entire hour on the phone with them trying to explain that I didn't need to furnish a nursery- that I was trying to furnish my kitchen so I could stop eating on the floor. Meanwhile there was a stressed out expecting mother with nothing for her baby to sleep on."

"Well maybe she could have stuck the baby in a nice breadbasket," Edward added thoughtfully.

"Oh yes and the kitchen table would have made a lovely changing table."

"That's the idea."

"What idea? I was joking."

"I believe that people are so caught up in the things that they want, that they can lose all ability to appreciate what they do have."

"So you are saying that I should just accept the crib and use it to store my bread."

He gave her his crooked grin. "I'm not saying there is anything wrong with wanting things, it is just people want things that they don't necessarily need."

"So I don't really need a kitchen table?"

"Not technically," he said gesturing to how they were sitting.

"Well," she said standing up with her empty plate, "you can call me spoiled, but I enjoy eating at a table from time to time." Bella grabbed his plate and headed towards the sink which contained the pan she used and the spatula. The dish soap was found under the sink and a sponge next to it. She started washing the dishes.

"You know you don't have to do that," Edward walked over. He made an attempt to grab the sponge. "I can do this."

"Hey," she threatened him with the nozzle for the sink. "I find washing dishes to be therapeutic. Don't take my pleasure away from me." Silence. "Okay that did _not _sound right."

Edward was smirking at her as she watched her try to recover herself. She finally gave up and decided to just spray him with water. "Hey!"

"It'll teach you not to mess with me," she told him with a smirk of her own.

"Yeah yeah all right," he grumbled. "Since your cake has around ten more minutes of baking and another twenty minutes of cooling, did you want to watch some television?"

"Sure."

"Okay," she followed him into the living room. "Here's the remote. Pick what you would like to watch. I'll be right back."

He walked back down the hall and turned into a room she was guessing was his bedroom. Before she could find something to watch she realized that she had to pee. She stood up and started walking down the hall.

"Hey Edward," she called. "May I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah sure," he walked out of his room with no shirt on. Bella stopped in her tracks. He was right in front of her and she had a perfect view of his well sculpted abs and pectoral muscles. She watched his biceps move as he lifted his arm above his head to slide a new shirt on. "Sorry had to change my shirt. Someone decided to squirt me with water and get my last one wet. The loo is right through there."

"What?" Bella snapped her head up.

"Did you need to use the bathroom?"

"Oh yeah," Bella felt herself blush. She followed his directions to the bathroom. Once she was in there she shut the door and walked over towards the mirror. She was appalled at what she saw. Her hair was frizzy and flying everywhere. There was flour on the side of her face and a little bit in her hair. She ran some water on her hands as she attempted to flatten her hair.

Five minutes later Bella emerged from the bathroom; the flour wiped off of her face. Her hair was clipped back up neatly. She has looked better, so this would have to do.

"Well there you are," she found Edward lounging on one side of the couch.

"Yeah thanks for letting me know that I was covered in flour," she picked up a pillow and threw it at him. She took up the other side of the couch bringing her legs under her.

"I thought it was cute," he smiled. "I took your cake out of the oven. It's sitting on the stove cooling."

"Thank you," she stared at the television. "What are we watching?"

"I'm not sure."

It looked to be one of those crazy competitive reality shows where women in a bad relationship take their cheating boyfriends for a relationship boot camp. It currently showed a guy admitting that he had cheated on his girlfriend with several other women. Now the woman was not sure if she should take him back.

"Why do women put themselves through this?" Edward asked from the other side of the sofa.

"I know. This guy claims he loves this woman yet he doesn't mind cheating on her with half the female population."

"If he really loved her than he wouldn't feel the need to be with anybody else. You cannot have love without trust."

"Sounds a lot like Jacob," she muttered under her breath.

"Who's Jacob?" he asked curiously.

"Just an ex. I don't want to talk about it," she grimaced.

After a couple of attempts to get more information, Edward let the subject drop. They had then spent the next half hour lying on Edward's couch mocking the show they watched. At one point Bella had went to stretch her legs and had accidentally kicked Edward. Before she could apologize he had taken her legs into his lap.

"Your feet are like ice," he told her. "Here," He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch. He threw it over her. She quickly snuggled into it. "Better?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. Thank you. I don't remember the last time I was actually needed a blanket."

They lay comfortably on the couch watching the rest of the show. They had learned its name was Tool School. Both agreed it was a very fitting name. Bella had her head on a pillow at one of the couch. Her feet rested on Edward's lap at the other side. She was very comfortable- too comfortable in fact since she found herself falling asleep in the last five minutes of the show.

….

The next morning Bella woke up with a stiffness in her neck and back. The pillow she used was way too soft to be her own. The blanket was a different smell than the usual detergent she used. It smelled even better. She snuggled further into the blanket almost forgetting that she was not in her own apartment. She was perfectly content with going back to sleep, but her brain kicked in and she shot up on the couch.

Bella looked around to see it was dark in Edward's living room. Edward was nowhere to be seen. There was a little light coming in from the window down the hall in the kitchen. She glanced at the cable box to see it was 6:02 in the morning.

She stood up to stretch and fold up the blanket. Bella automatically missed the warmth of the blanket since the air conditioner was blasting. She saw one of Edward's sweatshirts lying across the back of the chair. Contemplating for a moment whether or not he would mind if she borrowed it. She decided he wouldn't so she slipped it on, before walking down the hall to the bathroom. She had to roll up the sleeves a few times so her hands could be freed.

Bella could not help but to peek through Edward's cracked bedroom door when she walked by. He lay passed out across a very large bed that Bella guessed had to be a California king.

She smiled to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. After rinsing her face and using some of Edward's mouthwash, she felt slightly better. Now she would go grab the cake and take it home.

In the kitchen the cake sat on the stove wrapped in aluminum foil. The pans they were baked in sat cleaned next to them in a bag. The mixing bowl she had used sat on top of the pans.

"You can push the button to start the coffee," a groggy voice spoke, making her jump.

Edward had woken up to the sound of water running. He had almost forgotten that Bella had fallen asleep on his couch. He had thought maybe it was a dream, but if it truly was a dream, Bella wouldn't have been sleeping on the couch. When he walked into the hallway he saw her standing at the doorway to the kitchen dressed in his sweatshirt that she was practically swimming in. He had to resist the urge to wrap his arms around her tiny frame.

"Oh I didn't want to wake you," she frowned. "I'm sorry if I was too loud."

He shook his head. "No you're fine. I'm usually up at this time for one reason or another."

"Are you sure?" she asked, biting her lip. Edward had to restrain himself not to kiss her right then.

"Yes," he assured her.

"You should have just woke me up and kicked me out last night. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," she laughed.

"It's okay. Besides I tried, but you threatened to throw me across the room for waking you up."

"Oh my gosh. No I did not," she look mortified. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Maybe," he smirked. She hit him on the arm. "Now are you hungry? I may not be able to boil water without burning something, but I can make a wicked omelet."

"Well that settles it," Bella said putting her plate down. "From now on I am coming here for breakfast. I might need to run overtime, but it will be worth it." She started patting her stomach.

"Fine by me," he laughed as he grabbed her plate before she could complain. "But I'm coming up for dinner."

Edward wasn't exaggerating about his omelets. They were absolutely delicious. She had to use self control to turn down his offer to make her a second one. He would have to roll her to the party later if she ate any more.

_The party! There was so much she needed to do for the party._

"Ha! I'm used to cooking extra for when Emmett would randomly show up at my door for food on days he worked late," she tried to fight the sponge out of his hands. She finally gave up. "I should be going anyway. I need to get things together for the party later and I need to get an outfit put together."

"Okay. Did you want to carpool there?" he asked her as she took a final sip of her coffee.

"Sure. I'll drive."

"Um, you see, I was thinking I could drive- that way we save the environment and gas."

Bella snorted, "Typical arrogant Volvo owner."

He shot her a smile. "I'll drive."

"Nope," she shook her head. "I drive."

"We'll see," he glared at her.

"We shall," she stared at him, her expression serious as she tried to not crack a smile. She couldn't do it.

"Damn. I should get going. I left my phone in my apartment. Alice and Rose are going to think I'm dead if I haven't answered any of their texts."

"Hey have you gotten a ring from…," he trailed off.

Bella tilted he head confused. "From who?"

"Never mind," he smiled at her. "What time do you need to be there?"

"Probably one," she answered. She was still confused by his previous question. "-which means I want to get there around 12:30 so I will see you at 12."

"You are one of those 'If I'm not early, I'm already late' people?"

Bella stuck her tongue at him. "I will see you in about 4 hours sir."

"Got it. Be ready by 12:30."

**Aw so I know not a lot of drama, but a good look at Edward and Bella's growing relationship. Don't worry, drama is around the corner if you are someone who loves to read it. **

**Let me know what you think. Please review!**

**Love,**

**BookWorm4Life**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I must start off with an apology for not updating sooner. Time just got away from me with my Beta going on vacation and then I went on vacation and then I went camping and then school started up. The good news is I have been working on this story like crazy. I have been getting ideas down and will have to go back over and fix it up into pretty little chapters for you guys. I hope to be updating 1-2 times a week. I know it's not everyday, but I have major amounts of school work to keep up with. **

**Well I hope everyone reads, reviews, and enjoys. **

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Bella had been right about her cell phone. She had ten missed calls. There were four from Alice and three from Rose. There were also ones from Emmett and Jasper's phones as well. She figured that the girls told them to try calling. The last missed call was from a number she did not know. There was also a voice mail message. Curious ,Bella called her messages.

_You have 1 new message. _

_1__st__ new voice message:_

_Hey Bella. This is James. I was calling to confirm our date for Wednesday. You aren't backing out on me are you? I believe I won our bet fair and square. Give me a call when you get this. Have a good night._

Crap. She had totally forgotten about James. Bella felt as if she was going to be sick. Did she really have to go out with James? What made her actually accept his bet? She did not feel like dating again. Let alone dating someone she hardly knew. She would have to ask Alice about this one.

It was too early to call her. It was only eight in the morning. Alice was never up before ten on the weekends. She decided to send her two best friends a text letting them know she was alive. They would get it when they woke up.

_Hey. You can call off the search party. I am alive. Just didn't have my phone with me. I had called it an early night. I will see you later today. I am going to need some advice._

_Love, Bella_

She tossed her phone on the bed and went into her closet to pick out an outfit. She decided on a white and red polka dotted halter top and a pair of denim cutoffs.

Bella spent extra time in the shower today to get rid of the stiffness in her shoulders and back. She also used this time to reflect on what had happened the night before. Edward and she seemed to be forming a good friendship. She felt very comfortable with him. He was safe. Strong.

Even if she may have had feelings for him, she wouldn't let them interfere with their friendship. Romantic relationships just made things messy. She did not want to lose a good friend with a possible break-up.

Bella had just finished putting on her white tennis shoes when there was a knock at her door. It was 11:58.

"I will be right there," she yelled as she walked to the door. She grabbed her keys and purse off of the table by the door. She opened it to reveal an always handsome Edward. He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and a red soccer jersey that fit his muscles very well.

"We match," he laughed.

"We do almost," she did a quick turn. "I might have an extra pair of shorts you can borrow."

"Well as flattering as I am sure they will make my legs, I do not think I could pull them off as well as you."

Bella raised her eyebrows at him. "I don't know. I am trying to imagine you in them. You are looking pretty good yourself."

"Ha. Well we should get going if you want to get there early or you will be late."

"Hey. Don't mock. Now I'm driving."

"Hm. No. How about if you can beat me to the car park than you get to drive- I win, I drive."

"Wait wha-"

"On your mark get set go," he took off down the hall before she could finish her sentence. Edward could hear her approaching as she chased after him.

…..

"You cheated," she said with her arms across her chest.

"Hey," he held up his hands in mock defense. "I won fair and square."

"No. You got a head start. You had-," she paused for a moment. "I cannot believe I am arguing with you about this. Or that I just raced you to the car. I haven't done that since I was twelve."

"It solves all problems."

"Well not this one. I am not getting into that car," she tapped her foot on the ground. She stood in between the truck and Volvo. She may not have wanted to be driven in the Volvo, but she was making no move to her own car either.

"So you are just going to stand here and be even later. Now that makes perfect sense."

"I will just drive myself than," she stuck her hand in her pocket for her keys.

Edward shook his head. "Bella just get in the car. You can drive next time." He walked over to where she stood. He took her hand as she let him guide her to the passenger door. She dragged her feet the whole way, but other than that, did not make much of a struggle. He opened the door for her to slide in. "Maybe."

...

To Bella's dismay, Mike had arrived at exactly two. She had been the one to answer the door when he had rang. Their exchange of greeting was a repeat of their awkward first meeting. Mike was under the impression that it would be okay to give Bella a hug. He was more forward in his actions than the last time, given their current seclusion from the rest of the group. He had managed to get an arm around her for a side hug before she stepped away from him.

"Right this way," she said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you so much for inviting me Bella. I felt as if we had hit off when we had met last week," Mike spoke eagerly next to her. Bella had to keep shrugging out of his reach as he tried to put his arm around her shoulders as they walked out to the backyard.

"No problem Mike. Here how about I introduce you to some of the people already here," she walked over to where Esme and Carlisle were sitting. "This is Esme and Carlisle- Emmett's parents." She then pointed to the patio table. "This is Angela and Ben. They are two of our good friends." They both sent her sympathetic smiles as Bella swatted away Mike's hand. "And this is Edward- Emmett's cousin." Edward had an amused smile on his face as she watched her struggle with Mike's wandering hands.

Eric, Alice, and Jasper were the next group to arrive. They were actually early if you go by Alice's usual schedule of showing up thirty minutes late. Alice had been as amused my Mike's attempts to remain close to Bella as her cousin was. Fortunately karma was on her side.

"Edward," Tanya's voice exclaimed. "I haven't heard from you since Friday night. We should swap numbers so that doesn't happen again." She walked over and sat right next to him. When she started to rub his arm, Bella had to look away to hide her laughter while Edward failed to hide his mortification. Mike took advantage of her vulnerable state to slide an arm around her waist.

"Bells," Eric walked over towards his friend. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the kitchen and out of his grasp. "Could you show me where to put something? I am sorry Mike- isn't it?-, but I am going to need to steal your friend for a little bit."

Before Mike could respond, Eric was dragging Bella away.

"You couldn't have done that sooner? Had to get your amusement in," she poked his shoulder.

"It was entertaining for a little while, but then I became afraid for you. He was starting to become clingy. It's very pathetic to watch."

"The guy cannot take the polite hints that I am not interested."

"Well then I think you will just need to be very blunt about it. Tell him you are not interested and that the next time he lays a hand on you he will lose said hand."

"If only it was that easy," she sighed.

"If what was that easy," Rosalie asked as she walked in from the backyard. "Hey Eric," she walked over and gave him a hug.

"I hope you guys were not talking about Tanya. No one should want to be that easy. Did you see what she was wearing," Alice laughed as she followed the blonde.

"Hey Rose," Bella gave her friend a hug. "I didn't see you come in."

"Oh we went straight to the backyard. We had to pick up my parents along the way."

"Now Rosalie Hale," Eric snapped. "Let me see that ring."

Rose held out her hand for them to admire the beautiful old fashioned diamond sitting on the ring finger of her left hand. They each took turns telling her how perfect of a fit it was for her and how beautiful it was. Rosalie told the story of Emmett's proposal for what had to have been the tenth time that day. She did not mind though.

"I was just in utter shock," she smiled down at her ring. "I feel like the luckiest girl in the world just being with him."

"Now where is my prince charming," Eric sighed. "All the good ones are either straight or taken."

"Psh. Try gay or taken," Bella laughed.

"Well you never know about James," Alice reminded her. "Did he ever call yesterday?"

"Yeah he called. Around the same time you did, but I was down- I mean asleep. He left a voicemail. He wants me to call him."

"I'm sorry," Eric put his hand up. "Who is James?"

"This really sexy guy we met in town Friday night. Bella got her flirt on and took a bet that she knew she was going to lose so he could take her out Wednesday night," Rose filled him in.

"Uh-oh. Go ahead Bella. I didn't know she even knew how to flirt. Our little girl is growing up so fast," he wiped a fake tear away from his eye.

"I know. We didn't either. Must be from watching all of those _Sex in the City_ re-runs," Rosalie said. "I am just so proud."

"Hey," she said standing up to leave the room. "I know how to flirt. Now if you will excuse me I need to finish grilling." Bella went to do a dramatic flip of her hair as she turned, but managed to bang her head against the door as someone was opening it. She fell backwards, landing on her butt.

Bella sat on the floor with her head in her hands. Her pride more hurt than anything else. She did not want to look up to see the smirks on the faces of her friends. She wasn't looking forward to the clumsy jokes that were going to be fueled by this incident.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry Bella," came Mike Newton's voice from somewhere above her.

_Oh this just keeps getting better and better. As if he didn't cause me enough of a headache. _

"Here let me help you," he made a move towards her.

Bella stuck out her hand. "No. Don't worry about it. I am okay. Just stay back." She hoisted herself off of the ground. She scooted herself around him and out the door with a hand still rubbing her head and the other wiping off her butt. Outside she found that everyone had gathered on the deck to see what was going on. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It's all good." She then proceeded to walk over to the grill to start cooking, an annoyed look on her face.

"Call him Bells," Alice yelled after her.

The rest of the day passed without anymore falls. Her mother had called and said that they would not be able to make it after all. That right there saved her hours of 'Bella, when are you going to get married?' or 'Bella do you really think you should be having that second hot dog?'

The highlight of her day was when Eric introduced Tanya to Mike. They had really seemed to hit it off. Both were very fond of talking about themselves- both about as deep as a cereal bowl. She had to bring Eric a big caramel macchiato on Monday. She could have kissed that guy.

Bella found herself heading over to the umbrella shaded table at the end of Esme and Carlisle's patio. At the table sat the remaining members of their party; Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Eric, and Rosalie. There were no seats left at the table. As she approached Edward made a move to stand up to give her his chair. She shook her head.

"Sit. I'm fine," she assured him. Bella walked over and took a seat on the ground in front of Eric, who automatically began playing with her hair.

Emmett had been in the middle of telling a story from when the Cullens had went to visit Edward and his parents in London. It was a story from about seven years ago. He had been around seventeen at the time. A year or so before he and Rose had started dating.

"So Edward and I had snuck out of the house around ten. We were going to go on the hunt for girls."

Rose crossed her arms and glared at her fiancé.

"It's not bad Rose, baby, promise. Anyways we were supposed to be going to this club down the block. Edward told me not to worry about ID's because he had it covered and to just try and look older." He shot Edward a look.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I did have it covered. You are the one who screwed it up for yourself."

"I did what you asked me to do."

"I did not tell you to buy a fake moustache."

This got everyone in the group laughing.

"He looked liked a cheesy, 70's porn star," Alice chirped.

"Anyways, we get to the door and there are these two sex- ow- attractive woman at the door," Emmett said rubbing his head. "They take one look at Edward and let him in. He walks in and just leaves a brother on the outside."

"You told me to go ahead. You said you would be in soon- said you were going to turn on the charm."

"Instead they ripped my moustache off and told me they would get Bertha, the bouncer, if I didn't leave. So I take up a bench across the street to wait for Edward- thinking he would notice I wasn't inside."

"I wasn't in the club longer than fifteen minutes."

"Yeah he walks out with two beautiful women on his arm. Him being the player that he is." Emmett then launched into a descriptive monolouge of what the women looked like and how they only had eyes for his cousin.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not like I went in with the intention of meeting women. I enjoy that club for the music scene. They just tagged along when I went to leave. They asked if I would escort them to the cabs."

"Uh-huh. Sure they did," Emmett winked at his cousin. "You can't deny that you love the attention."

"Well I would say that he didn't like the attention so much earlier," Jasper commented.

"Oh you mean with Tanya?"

"Yeah. Did you tell them about how you had to stop her from following Edward into the bathroom towards the beginning of the party. When he had first arrived, she would not leave his side."

"You should have seen the look of mortification on Eddie boy's face after he excused himself to use the bathroom and she stood up to," Emmett snorted.

"How would you feel if you had to go to the loo and this crazy- emotionally unstable woman wants to follow," Edward shuttered.

Bella laughed at his disgust. She could feel the slight pull on her hair as she leaned forward to cover her reaction. She knew her laughter would not go unnoticed or even unpunished.

"Bella," Emmett snickered. "I would think someone like you would be a bit more sympathetic to Edward's case."

"I know Bells," Alice joined in. "You and your lover boy, Mike. That boy only had eyes or should I say hands for you."

"Alice-"

"No denying it Bells," Rose laughed.

"He was rather fond of you," Jasper added.

Bella looked down at her hands. "He was so annoying, but at least he seemed to have a new um- friend."

"As they all tend to do. You always manage to escape them," Emmett smirked.

"Don't even go there Em," Bella warned.

"Can't say much has changed since high school," Alice agreed.

"I think I see a well known little street named Memory Lane right around the corner in this conversation," Jasper laughed.

"No one wants to travel down-"

"Nonsense Belly," Emmett boomed.

Edward sat taller in his chair. He observed the brilliant shade of red that Bella's cheeks were turning. Curiosity got the best of him.

"I'm on board for this trip."

"My seat belt is already buckled," Eric added.

"Ugh," she pulled her legs up to her chin.

"I think that everyone could agree that Bella is not too bad on the eyes," Alice pointed out.

"Gee thanks Al," Bella mumbled.

"No problem Bells," Alice smiled. "Anyways, these good looks have haunted her since before high school. She was the first person asked out in the 6th grade by grabby hands Fisher, an eighth grader at the time."

"I remember him," Emmett laughed.

"Em, really," Bella shook her head.

"He wanted a 'show him hers and he would show her his' type of thing from her," Alice added.

"Well this has been fun. Let's get back to cleaning," Bella made to stand up. Eric pushed her shoulders down for her to sit back down.

"What about freshman year when she was asked to homecoming by the senior," Rosalie said. "The one who wanted to slow dance every dance as an excuse to keep his hands on Bella's rump."

"Yes," Bella spoke seriously. "The one who got the hotel room thinking I would be easy?"

"Yeah. Well at least you told him where he could shove the room key he presented you with," Emmett laughed.

"Also how you clocked him on the nose."

"Young Bella was beating them off with a stick- literally," Emmett laughed.

"Oh the time she knocked out the boy in gym class who was helping her during the softball unit?"

Bella put her face in her hands to hide her cheeks which she were probably way passed red and more than likely a shade of purple by now.

Edward glanced over to see Bella with her face hidden. He did not find it hard to believe that she has been fighting off guys. She was absolutely gorgeous. Part of him wishes he had been the one doing the fighting for her.

...

After everything had been cleaned up and put away Bella was exhausted. When it was time to go home, she was relieved that Edward had driven. She laid her head on the back of the seat and closed her eyes.

"If you are going to sleep try not to snore this time," he poked her arm. "And will I be threatened again if I try to wake you up?"

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny Edward," she snorted. "Keep it up and this morning's threat will no longer be just a threat."

She could hear him laughing as she closed her eyes. Bella turned her head to the side so that it was facing the driver's side as she curled her legs up on the seat. The feeling of security washed over her as she sat in the passenger seat of Edward's car.

* * *

**Cute little chapter to give some background and history on our main characters.**

**So what did you think? **

**Please Review my faithful readers.**

**Love,****  
Bookworm4Life**


	12. Chapter 12

**So i know I said once a week, but the site ticked me off. They would not let me sign on that week so I stopped trying and became caught up in schoolwork.. so this has been sitting on here ready to be uploaded for about 3 weeks now. I also hadn't received much feedback so I wasn't in too big of a rush either, but then I figured that my readers may have been having problems with the site as well. So sorry for the delay. **

**So please Read, Review, and most importantly enjoy.**

* * *

"Ugh I don't know what to wear," Bella said throwing the two outfits she had been holding on her bed. "Maybe I should just call him and cancel."

Her friends had just arrived at her apartment to help her get dressed. It was Wednesday night- the night of her date with James. Bella had taken Rose and Alice's advice and called him back on Monday after work. They had decided on meeting at the Raven for dinner and then see where the night takes them.

"No way Bella," Rose shook her head. "You are not backing out on this date."

"But I don't know what to wear. And I don't really think he's my type. And I don't even kno-."

"That's what we're here for," Alice informed her. "Now I think you should go with the dark wash skinny jeans and the black corset shirt. Rose, pea coat or no pea coat?"

"Hmm.. I would go with the coat. It completes the look. Also, more clothes increase the fun of strip teases," she gave Bella a wink.

"Ha ha. Not going to happen, Rose."

After she was dressed, Alice started on Bella's make-up. Like Rose's friend Ken, she went a little heavier on the eye make-up than she would put on herself. She chose a dark red color for her lips that really made them pop. Rose was in charge of her hair. She decided on putting the top part up and leaving the bottom of half down. She wanted to keep it soft since the rest of her outfit was pretty edgy.

They had to fight Bella into a pair of black heels. Rosalie had put a pair of golden hoop earrings in as well.

"I feel ridiculous," Bella sat with her arms crossed on the bed.

"Are you kidding Bells? You look amazing," Rose exclaimed.

Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her in front of the mirror. "You look hot."

Bella did a little spin in the mirror. "Are you sure I'm not over doing it?"

"Absolutely not- you look perfect," Alice reassured her.

"Now let's get out of here before she sweats off her make-up," Rose said fanning herself. "When is your air conditioning getting fixed?"

"Well they are supposed to send someone on Friday to look at it," Bella said grabbing her purse off the chair.

"Thank goodness," Alice said heading towards the front door. "This heat can make you sick."

As the girls walked down to the car, Rose and Alice kept giving Bella advice on how to flirt on the date. Alice told her that she should play with her hair every once in awhile. Rose was showing her how to move her body in seductive ways. Bella wasn't really paying attention.

When she looked at the parking spot next to her car she noticed it was empty. She glanced around the parking lot for signs of the silver Volvo, but it was nowhere in sight. She found this strange since Edward had been home around this time for the past two days. Bella would know since she had been going over to his place to cook and eat dinner there. She would have to bring her own food of course.

Maybe he had made plans to go out after she told him that she wouldn't be able to make it that night. She offered to make him something earlier in the day and send it over, but he had just waved off the idea and said he'd order a pizza or something. Edward had seemed a little down after she told him that she wasn't going to be able to make it. Bella had wondered if he had remembered her wager with James.

"Earth to Bella," Alice's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "What were you just thinking about?"

"What? Nothing."

"Mhm. Well Rose was just asking if you wanted to text us just in case u needed us to call if things weren't going smoothly. We can lie and say that Emmett is choking on a lego or something."

"Ha! Well hopefully that won't be necessary," Bella laughed as she climbed into her truck. "Thank you girls so much!" She blew kisses to her best friends as she pulled out of her parking spot.

Bella had arrived at the Raven at quarter of seven. She wasn't sure if she should get a table or stand just inside the door. She decided to wait for James before getting a table. Bella stood thoughtfully off to the side, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She kept looking at her watch every few minutes.

It was 7:04 when she found a bench to sit on. She was starting to get anxious.

_Did he say seven for dinner? Maybe he said six and when she wasn't here he left. Or maybe he wasn't coming at all. This was such a mistake._

Bella sat fidgeting on the bench for about ten more minutes before she stood up and began to pace. She was going to give him five more minutes and if he was not there she was leaving. Just when she was about to leave she heard someone call her name.

"Bella," James was walking towards her at 7:21. "I am so sorry I'm late. I was held up at work."

Bella eyed him before shaking her head. "No. It's fine. I can understand that."

James still didn't look fully convinced. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

She waved her hand. "No, not that long." She gave him one of her best smiles to reassure him. "Now let's go eat. I am starved."

The two of them were seated in a booth towards the corner of the restaurant. There was a slight awkward silence after their waitress had left to fill their drink orders. Bella pretended to look at her menu even though she already had it memorized. She knew she would be ordering a burger. This place was known for their hamburgers.

After a couple more minutes of silence Bella had to break it. "So you said that you were running late from work. What type of work are you in?"

"Oh thank god one of us broke it," James pretended to wipe sweat off of his brow. "You just look so devastatingly sexy that I couldn't think of anything to say without getting tongue tied."

Bella could feel herself blush. "Aw you are too kind, but thank you."

"No problem," he smiled. "Now work. Yes? I work as an Assistant to the Editor at Diamondback's Book Publishing. I was in the middle of some fact checking for my boss and I completely lost track of time."

"Oh wow," Bella raised her eyebrows. "That's really impressive. It sounds like an exciting job. How long have you been there?"

"It's pretty exciting. I have been with them for about two and a half years. I have just been working my way up the ladder."

This common ground between the two of them had really broken the ice. The conversation just continued from there. Bella was eager to ask him questions about his job. James was happy to talk about it. She did notice that he didn't ask too much about her job, but it really wasn't that exciting anyway.

"I would love to have a job like that, but I think I would miss writing too much," she said as she took the last bite of her burger.

"Why not do both? I think you could handle it." James flagged down the waitress as she walked by, for the check.

"Yeah," she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Well you should definitely try. "I think they will be hiring soon. I could put a good word in for you."

"We will see," she smiled at him. She did not like the idea of him having to put 'a good word' in for her. She was more than capable of getting a job on her own.

_He's just trying to be nice._

"So since there was no 'emergency' phone call to escape this date; did you want to go somewhere else?"

Bella let out a laugh. "I would say that is a pretty good sign. Sure I would love to continue this date. Where would you like to go?"

"We could go dancing?"

Bella wrinkled her nose. "I am not a very good dancer."

James let out a chuckle, "How about a movie?"

Bella bit her lip. "Sure. What's playing?"

….

After paying the bill, James and Bella left the Raven. They had made plans to meet up at the movie theater back in town and would decide what was open when they got there. Bella walked to her truck alone, lost in her thoughts.

She wasn't a fan of movie theaters. She had a tendency to laugh too loud or talk too much. She would need to control that. Bella had been terrible at controlling it when she had watched a movie with Edward the night before. She kept a running commentary of the whole movie. If Edward had minded, he was too polite to complain.

As she was about to climb into her truck she heard someone yelling behind her. "Hey hot stuff. Do you know where the party is tonight?" The man had obviously been drunk, for he was slurring his words.

Bella glanced over her shoulder to see two rather large men walking towards her truck. She quickly unlocked her door and opened it. She could hear one of them coming closer as she stumbled her way up. Unfortunately for Bella, the heel of her shoe caught on the running board. She could feel herself sliding down the truck.

"Here let me help you with that," a sleazy voice offered from behind her. She could sense him reaching forward to touch her. She reached for the handle above the door to keep herself up. Bella then kicked her leg out behind her and felt her heel connect with something solid.

"Ahhh. Shit," she heard the guy curse under his breath.

Bella took his state of weakness to hoist herself up and into the truck. She had just locked the doors when the other guy had reached her passenger side window.

"You don't want to party with us, girl?"

"You are going to regret that you son of a b-."

Bella quickly placed her car in drive and pulled away from the curb. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She knew that she was safe in her truck as she made her way away from the men, but they had still been too close for comfort back there.

When she had pulled up to a red light Bella closed her eyes and took a long drawn in breath. She released it and shook her head. She was a little on edge since she didn't have her mace in her back pocket. It wouldn't really fit in these pants.

"Calm down, Bella," she told herself as the light turned green. By the time she arrived at the theater, her breathing had returned to normal. Driving past the front doors, she could see James in front waiting for her.

James ended up buying two tickets to a romantic comedy that was playing, "The Lovely Day ". It would not have been Bella's first choice of a movie, but she figured that James was trying to make a good impression by picking a movie he thought she would like.

Throughout the movie Bella could sense James reaching for her hand. Each time however, she had a moved her hand away with some excuse. Whether it was to scratch her neck or grab a drink of her soda. She wanted to avoid any awkward situations.

At the end of their date, he held her hand as they walked outside the theater. "Well Bella, I have had quite an enjoyable evening," he stopped and spun her around to face him. "I would very much enjoy it if we could do this again."

She must have done a good job at hiding her anxiousness the rest of the evening. On the inside she was a nervous wreck. She kept looking over her shoulder for possible threats. James must not have noticed.

Bella bit on her lip for a second, debating on whether or not to get James' hopes up. Finally she decided that a second date wouldn't hurt. "Sure. I would like that."

"Excellent. I will give you a call sometime this week?"

"Yeah. We can coordinate our schedules," she replied. James raised his eyebrow at her before leaning in to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Bella had not been expecting either of these gestures. He smelled faintly of cigarettes, even though she did not remember him lighting up once during their date. His breath smelled of mint. His hug was a bit rough. Not as gentle as Edward's had been Friday night…

She wasn't exactly sure of what made her think of him, but she shook those thoughts away.

"Goodbye Bella," he gave her a wink before heading to his car. She stared after him before walking quickly to her truck.

She drove the short distance to her apartment. Bella noticed that Edward's Volvo was parked in his space next to her own. _I wonder what time he got home? _She was not going to give Edward another thought as she planned her path from the parking lot to her apartment.

As she jumped out of her truck she noticed a bright light flashing in the silver car next to her own. Bella looked around before pressing her nose up to Edward's window.

_Is that his phone? _

"Ah well what do we have here? Did you fin-," a voice asked from over Bella's shoulder causing her instincts as the police chief's daughter to kick in. Bella found herself trapped in between the man and the car. She grabbed the man's hand and pulled it down, not able to flip him over her shoulder. However, she did pull him close enough for her to punch him in the nose and step on his foot as she sent her elbow into his abdomen, a sure way to knock the wind out of her attacker.

"Bloody hell, Isabella."

* * *

**Uh-oh. haha I bet you can guess who that was!**

**Please Review and let me know what you thought**

**Love,**

**BookWorm4Life**

**BookWr**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so thank you so much for the reviews! I loved reading them. Shoutout to cathyrock, DreamerRoad, cookiedoughicecream2 ,Taytay1410, fireflies371, lozzy035 ,dolphindreaming , and Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen1901 you guys are sooooo awesome!**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Several people could guess who the victim was at the end of the last chapter ;)**

**Read, Review, and most importantly Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Bloody hell, Isabella," the recognition of her name made her stop. This caused the panic to leave Bella, allowing her to think clearly. That voice. That accent, started to ring familiarity. She spun around to see Edward hunched over with his hands covering his nose.

"I think you may have broken my nose!"

"Oh my gosh," Bella ran over to him. "Edward, I am so sorry! Oh I thought you were someone else. Oh let me see. No move your hands. Oh you are bleeding quite a bit there. Put them back. Keep pressure on it and lean your head back- or was it lean it forward? Oh Edward, I am so sorry. Let's get you upstairs where we can put some ice on it. Or do you think you need to go to the hospital- I can drive you."

"Bella," he finally interrupted her panic attack. "Calm down. Can you do that? Okay. I should be fine. I can take care of this in my apartment. "

Bella let herself breathe. Edward may have been the one who was just beaten up, but he had been the calm one of the two. "I am so sorry Edward! I did not mean to do that. I didn't know it was you." She helped walk him over to the curb.

"It's okay Bella. I am fine," he looked up from his spot on the ground. "By the way you are looking- wow. You look very beautiful tonight."

Bella waved off the comment as she dug into her purse for a napkin she had taken from the restaurant. "I must have hit you harder than I thought. Now let me see your nose."

After some resistance, Edward moved his hands away from his face and wiped the blood on a napkin Bella had given him. She then replaced his hands with another napkin. She began dabbing at his face in attempt to clean off some of the blood. It was still bleeding rather hard though.

"Well I am taking you to the hospital. I think it may be broken," she declared.

"How do you know that? Are you a doctor?"

"Nope, but I have had my share of broken bones to know what one looks like. So come on," she moved her arms under his shoulders as she guided him up. "I am taking you to the hospital."

"Honestly Isabella. I am fine."

Bella shook her head at him. "Nope."

She attempted to pull him to her truck. After several threats and attempts to run, Bella finally had Edward in the passenger seat. The two of them had come to an agreement. Edward would have his nose looked at, but not at the hospital. Bella was going to drive him to his aunt and uncle's house to have Carlisle look at it.

They sat in silence for the first few minutes. Edward was holding his nose with a napkin and Bella kept glancing at him every other minute as she drove.

"Could you keep your eyes on the road," he teased her. "I am not going to die or my nose isn't going to fall off."

"I know that," she snapped, defensively. He chuckled. "It's not funny."

"Just a little," and he laughed.

"Fine, laugh all you want. I hope Carlisle has to snap your nose into place. You know like they do in the movies?" She could hear him groan next to her. She smiled. "Then we will see whose laughing. Maybe I will let you hold my hand if you get scared."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Isabella."

Carlisle was surprised to see the two of them standing at his door when he answered it. It was after all, almost midnight. Or maybe it was the fact that Edward was holding bloody tissues to his nose. Or at what she was wearing. Maybe a combination of the two or all three. Bella could not decide.

"I am guessing this is not a social visit," he joked before stepping out of the way to let the two of them in. "Come on in."

"Is everything okay," Esme asked as she walked into the hall from the lounge. Then she saw Edward. "Oh my gosh Edward. What happened?"

"Calm down Aunt Esme. I am fine. No big deal." His relaxed attitude must have set something off in Esme.

"Like hell you are Edward Anthony Masen." Esme turned to Bella. "I am sorry for my language, dear." She then looked at Edward. "You show up at our door in the middle of the night looking as if you were jumped and you want me to calm down," Esme scolded him. "How am I supposed to calm down when you show up with your face all bloody?"

Edward dropped his head like an ashamed child. "I am sorry Aunt Esme."

Bella worked to hold in her giggles as Esme interrogated Edward. "Now what happened, dear? You look as if you were jumped in a back alley somewhere." Bella was biting the inside of her cheeks now.

Edward looked as if he was debating on whether or not to give the whole truth. "Well you see it was a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? It looks as if several men had ganged up on you."

Bella could not hold in her laughter any longer. Esme looked at her with confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Meet the big strong scary men who ganged up on me, Aunt Es," Edward smirked and pointed.

Bella held up her arms as if to show off extraordinary arm muscles.

"Would someone care to explain what happened," Carlisle asked. He had just walked back into the room with a pair of gloves, wet paper towels, and an ice pack. "Let me have a look at your nose, Edward." He had rolled up his sleeves as he took a seat in front of him.

Edward held his head still as Carlisle assessed the damage to his nose.

Bella turned to Esme, "Well I had just gotten home from my- um night out."

"That explains the outfit," Carlisle commented without even looking up. "I was trying to figure out why she was dressed up and Edward wasn't."

For the first time that night, Bella had actually noticed what Edward was wearing. He was in a pair of black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. She even realized that there were no shoes on his feet.

"Um yeah," Bella looked down at her hands embarrassed. She suddenly became fascinated with a freckle on the knuckle of her thumb on her right hand. "Anyways-"

"Edward I need you to keep looking forward," Carlisle commanded. Bella shot her head up and looked over to catch Edward's head turning away from her. Carlisle was cleaning the blood from his nose that was still bleeding.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Would you like me to finish the story Bella?"

"No. No I've got it," she snapped. Bella sat straighter in her chair "As I was saying, I had just arrived home and someone thought it would be a good idea to creep up on a person in the dark. So said person reacted."

Bella gave a very descriptive tale of how Edward had snuck up on her in the dark. And how she had elbowed him in the stomach and hit him in the nose.

"I felt just awful when I realized who it was," she added sincerely. "I wouldn't have released such force on someone so defenseless if I would have known." The last part was added with not so much sincerity.

"She forgot to mention how she had been peeking inside my car. How would you feel if you saw someone leaning over your auto? I would be a little suspicious," Edward defended himself.

Before Bella could give her retort, Carlisle gave his assessment. "Well it looks like it's a slight fracture. I can probably attempt to align the bones. I don't have anything to give you to numb sensation, so it might hurt a little."

Edward let out a breath before nodding his head. "Okay. Let's do it."

"Alright. I will be right back. I am going to get some gauze to pack your nose. It should stop the bleeding," Carlisle explained before leaving the room again.

"So Bella, honey," Esme said excitedly, turning towards Bella. "Alice was saying that you had a date tonight. How did it go?"

Bella laughed at Esme's enthusiasm. She had almost forgotten Edward was in the room. Almost. She blushed, "It was," pause, "a very enjoyable evening with good conversation." Bella felt Edward's mood shift and could hear his breath hitch. She did not even have to look at him to know something had changed in him. It was as if she could sense it.

"Well that's wonderful. What's his name? What did you guys do?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "His name is James. We met up for dinner, but I had almost left before he even showed up. His work had kept him late and he was a little late- which I can totally understand that he had work to do. Afterwards we saw a movie."

"What movie," Edward asked from behind her. It made her jump.

She turned to him and crinkled her nose, "The Lovely Day."

"Not a favorite," he joked.

Bella smiled. "I think he was trying to pick a movie he thought I'd like."

"Well that was nice of him," Esme commented.

"Yes, it was," Bella agreed.

Carlisle was back with gauze. Bella watched with fascination as he plugged Edward's nose with it. Esme excused herself to get the tea she had prepared. Both Edward and Bella accepted her offer for a cup.

"Now this may hurt a little bit," Carlisle warned. He had positioned his fingers on Edward's nose. Edward had his hands down, resting on the couch. One next to Bella's.

"Scared?"

"Eh maybe a little," he joked.

"Okay. One. Two. Three."

The sound of the cracking of bone and Edward's groan of discomfort made Bella scream in panic. She grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it tight. Her other hand was gripping his arm as she buried her face in his shoulder. The whole procedure was over in less than ten seconds. When it was all done, Bella was still holding his hand.

"My goodness, Bella did you scream," Esme had run into the room. "I wasn't sure if you were dying or if Edward had a feminine scream and I never realized it."

Bella was sure that her face was a bright red. "Sorry about that."

"Nothing to apologize for dear, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she was shaking her head. "Though, I cannot say I was very brave when Carlisle had to pop Emmett's arm back into his socket after he fell off the monkey bars. Do you remember that?"

"Oh my goodness, I remember even Alice crying," Bella said shaking her head. They had been about seven at the time.

"I remember my mum telling me about it when it happened," Edward spoke from beside her. She realized that she was still holding onto his hand pretty tightly. Bella also noted that he had his fingers intertwined with hers. His skin was a little rough and she could feel the calluses from years of guitar playing.

Snapping out of her temporary lapse of judgment, Bella let go of his fingers and stood up quickly. "Let me help you with that tea," she took steps towards the kitchen, but not before stepping on Edward's foot. Luckily, it wasn't the heel of her shoe. That would have hurt. "Oh I am sorry, Edward," she felt herself blush as she hurried out of the room.

…

"Now I would recommend you keep ice on your nose to take down the swelling. You should stick with aspirin for the pain. Keep the ice on fifteen minutes and then take it off for fifteen," Carlisle instructed Edward as they stood in the front hall an hour later. It was one in the morning and Bella was so glad she did not have to work tomorrow morning.

"Okay," Edward nodded his head in compliance. "Thank you so much for everything." He shook Carlisle's hand and gave his aunt a hug and quick kiss on the cheek.

After the exchange of goodbyes, Bella pulled the truck out of the driveway. As she drove it had started to rain lightly. It had been quiet for only a minute before Edward spoke up.

"Can I ask you something, Bella?"

She nodded her head. "Depends on the question."

"Why were you so jumpy tonight?"

Bella bit her lip in thought. "What do you mean? You snuck up on me and I reacted."

"I am sorry about that, but it's not like this was the first time I have done that. Usually you are a lot calmer."

"Excuse me for protecting myself," she defended. "I mean how was I supposed to know it was you again? It could hav-".

"Isabella," Edward spoke sternly. He knew when she was lying. She knew that he knew that she was lying.

"It was nothing- just had a minor scare earlier that left me a little paranoid. That's all."

"Minor scare," his voice was filled with concern now. "What kind of scare, Bella?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was nothing. See. This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you were going to overreact."

"I'm not overacting," he argued.

"Sure you're not," she said rolling her eyes.

"I am not," he said stubbornly.

Bella just shook her head. It wasn't that she was angry. It was just that she did not want to carry out this conversation any longer than it needed to be. In fact she was amused by the sound of his voice when he was angry. It was actually kind of sexy.

Edward rode along in silence. The protective side in him wanted to know what had happened tonight. He wanted to confront her when they got out of the car and demand her to tell him what this "minor scare" was. Another part of him told him to calm down and trust Bella's judgment. He did not like that he had raised his voice at her. Maybe he was overreacting. Yet he could not help feeling that she was hiding something from him.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know! I love reading your reviews 3**

**Love,**

**BookWorm4Life**


	14. Chapter 14

**So everyone that reviewed is absolutely amazing! Special shoutout to these amazing reviewers: bookworm4evr, lozzy035, cathyrock, Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen1901, zekezer, CARLY2080, DreamerRoad , Dimkasgirl, Zippy4567Rainbow8275, Twilightgurl1917, and READREADREAD2080.**

**This one is almost twice as long as the last few chapters. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Ohh Bella I think you should get this dress for your date," Alice held up a little black dress. "James's jaw would hit the floor."

It was a Sunday evening and Rosalie, Alice, Angela, and Bella were all, to Bella's dismay, shopping. They were at the outlets, two towns over from Queen River. The mission today was to find bathing suits for the Hawaii trip they would soon be taking.

Instead they had managed to find themselves in every store, but the one that sold bathing suits. Bella had followed the group around like a miserable child. There were complaints of being bored, feet hurting, and being hungry. Every one of them went ignored. Bella had been in no mood to go shopping this morning, but had found herself easily persuaded by the group- or forced. Whichever one you wanted to call it.

Alice and Rosalie had an ulterior motive of finding an outfit for Bella to wear on her date with James to a party. They had made plans to get drinks the night before and had set up two more dates at the same time. There was one for this coming Thursday night. The second had the two of them attending a company party that James was co-hosting for his work in three weeks. He had been hoping to have Bella along to make the night more exciting. She of course, agreed.

"Can't I wear the dress I bought the last time we went shopping," Bella whined.

"Absolutely not," Rose shook her head. "That one is for vacation. This one needs to be more sophisticated. It's a work party. You need to dress to impress all of his snooty work friends."

Bella had actually been nervous about fitting in at this party. She wouldn't know anyone there, besides James. Everyone there would have powerful positions in the publishing world. A world where she had one day hoped to find herself. Maybe. Possibly.

James and she had met the night before at a local bar with high priced liquor and beer. Bella remembered feeling out of place in such a high classed establishment. She figured James had picked the spot in attempt to impress her. It was too nice of a gesture and he was enjoying himself too much for her to admit discomfort.

"Okay," she let out a breath. "Find me the right dress. And Alice, I would like the perfect dress first."

"No fun," she pouted. "I will just get the final say in the bathing suit you get."

For the company party, Alice kept it classic with a little black, strapless dress that hit her just above the knee. The bust line was heart shaped. The hem line was kept loose.

…

After paying for the dress and then trying on over a dozen bathing suits, Bella was glad to sit down for a cup of coffee. The girls were in a small café in Phoenix. They were discussing how many heads will turn when everyone sees Bella in the bikinis Alice picked out.

"The guys will be drooling even more than usual," Alice laughed.

"Miss Thing has a body," Angela laughed.

"I know. You would have never guessed from her usual choice of summer clothes. She generally picks the conservative look."

"Hey," Bella laughed. "I do not."

"Bella the bathing suit you have been wearing is the same one you were wearing sophomore year of high school."

"So. It still fits."

"There are stars and hearts on that one."

"Okay, well maybe it was time for a new one," she laughed. The others joined in

"So are you excited for you date with James," Angela asked once everyone had sobered up.

"I think so. Yeah," Bella nodded, biting her lip.

"You think so?"

"I mean I am," she paused. "I am glad to be out da-dating again. I'm just a little nervous about fitting in James world. It's so much more than I am used to."

"Aw Bells you have nothing to be worried about. You have so much going for you. I don't think that you should ever feel intimidated."

"Yeah. I guess," she said, but was not convinced.

Bella arrived home from work on Monday feeling completely exhausted. She had stayed later than usual to help Rosalie finish up her layouts for the next day's issue. When she entered her apartment she noted that it had felt hotter inside than it had outside. She automatically let her hair down and slipped out of her clothes. The light on her answering machine was blinking with three new messages. She hit play to listen to her messages while she changed.

Bella would be heading over to Edward's in a few minutes to start making dinner. She still needed to search her freezer and cabinets for something to make. Feeling a little sick from the heat, she opted for a comfortable pair of shorts, a tank top and a University of Washington t-shirt over it while the first message began and her mother's voice filled her apartment.

_"Isabella, this is your mother calling. I was calling to tell you that Mike had a really good time the other day and enjoyed your company at the cookout. He wanted to know if you would like to do it again. I think you should give him a call. His number is four two one si-_

"Yeah not going to happen," she said to herself as she erased the message.

Next message.

_"Hey Bells its Alice. Call me when you get the chance."_

She deleted the message and committed it to memory to call her. Third message. The next voice she heard was unexpected and stopped her in her tracks.

_"Hey Bella. It's Jacob. Jacob Black. Charlie had given me your number. I know you probably do not want to hear from me, but I miss you B. I will be in the city next week for work and wanted to know if you would like to catch up. I think it would be fun. Give me a call sometime._

"How on earth could Charlie give him my number," Bella asked herself out loud. She could feel her stomach turning. Before she knew it her head was in the toilet as everything she had eaten that day had made reappearance.

Charlie did not know exactly why she and Jacob had ended the relationship so maybe he was just trying to help. She was still angry at him for meddling in her personal life. He should have just trusted Bella's reasoning for breaking up with Jake.

Bella picked up the phone and dialed Alice's number. She was still shaking from listening to Jake's message. The phone rang once, twice, five times before she got Alice's answering machine.

_Hey this is Alice. I can't get to my phone right now so leave your name, number, and reason for calling and I will get back to you as soon as I can…Unless you're a telemarketer in which there is no chance of that. Have a good day!_

"Hey Alice, this is Bella. Just returning your phone call. I also have some interesting stuff to tell you. You will never guess who called me. Okay. Call me back. Bye."

Bella leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. She brought her legs up to her chin as she worked on breathing properly. The mix of the heat and the anxiety that was flooding her insides was making the room spin. She tucked her head between her knees in hope of relief.

When she felt as if she was stable, Bella stood up and made her way down the hall to the bathroom. She grabbed the trash can before heading back to the couch in the living room. The room was still spinning and the nausea was worst than ever. She collapsed onto the couch before leaning over and heaving anything else that she may have had in her system into the trashcan.

Bella curled up at the end of her couch as she attempted to get warm. She was now freezing, but still found herself sweating. At some point she was put out of her misery as she drifted off to sleep.

**_3 hours later_**

_Bella felt herself snuggle into the warmth that was his embrace. It was not out of conscious thought as to whose arms she was in, but in an effort to fight the cold she was exposed to. She had to admit that the pleasant scent of giorgio armani aftershave mixed with the smell of peppermint had helped to draw her in. The smell had left her comforted causing her to smile in content. _

Edward looked down at the petite brunette who had her hand clenching the front of his t-shirt. He wrapped the blanket tighter around her as he held her to his side. She had been sleeping for the past two hours after he had brought her to his apartment.

He thought back to when he had knocked on her door earlier after she had not answered his phone calls. It was routine for them to meet in his apartment and when she had not shown up he grew concerned. Her truck was parked in the lot. After several knocks and no response, Edward tried the doorknob to find it unlocked. He had peeked inside to see Bella's tiny body curled up at the end of her couch.

She was shivering with a trash can next to her. He noted that the apartment felt worse than it did outside. It made him angry that no one had fixed it for her and that she had to live under these conditions. These feelings, however, were overshadowed by concern.

This had been the most vulnerable he had ever seen her. Her hair was sticking to her forehead with sweat. The very contrast from the headbands and neatly ponytailed hair she made sure she was wearing when out in public. He had picked her up and carried her to his apartment. She groaned at first for him to stop moving before burying her head in his shirt.

Edward had carried her into his room and laid her on the bed so she could be comfortable. He found one of his old University of Oxford t-shirts for her to wear. He was glad that she had a tank top on underneath as he slipped her dirty t-shirt off. He was able to slide his shirt on to replace it with ease. He covered her with a blanket before removing the grip she had on his shirt. He was going to let her sleep while he washed her shirt and made a bowl of chicken soup. Then he was going to have a talk with the landlord of this building about getting that air conditioner fixed himself.

Edward had not gotten halfway across the room before he heard her mumble for him to stay. At first he was not sure if he heard her correctly, but when he reached her side Bella's tiny fingers grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me, please," her voice raspy.

At her request, there was no way Edward would be able to leave her. There was no way he would ever want to. So he sat on the bed atop the blankets, next to her. As soon as he was comfortable, Bella wrapped her arms around his middle as much as she could. This is where he sat for the past two hours.

Bella had stopped shivering as she had been doing before. Her hair still in total disarray, but was no longer sticking to her forehead.

Personally it was his favorite hairstyle of hers. She had always tried to keep herself in order and to look her best. It was nice to see her during these rare times when she looked comfortable and not so put together.

The smile on her lips caused him to do the same. She had a very kind-heartened side that she exposed to very few. He could remember how mad she looked in the lot that first night he took her spot. Then he remembered how concerned she was when he was locked out of his apartment. How she made it look like no big deal to help him. Then the image of her when she showed up at her door with a bowl filled with cake batter and flour in her hair. After that night they had become good friends. She was his best friend.

A best friend he was falling for.

…

The light poured into Edward's room, leaving it brightly lit. There were birds playing a familiar song outside the window. Bella lay with her head buried under a pillow and a blanket covering her. Her arm lay spread out next to her as if she were hugging the air.

She opened her eyes as she moved to the sitting position on her bed. Bella noticed a few things when she did so. One was that her head was no longer spinning. _Thank God._ Another was that she was no longer in her sweltering apartment.

She observed her surroundings. There was a keyboard set up against the wall in the far corner of the room with a stool placed in front of it. Next to the keyboard there were several stacks of CDs. There had to be over two hundred CDs, if not more in the collection. She wondered what kind of music _he_ listened to. Bella pulled the covers off of herself to get up and look, when she caught sight of what was on the other side of his bed.

There were piles upon piles of books on the floor. Now if he had over two hundred CDs, there were at least one hundred different novels. The books were neatly stacked in an obvious organizational system.

Bella crawled to the other side of the bed and onto the floor. It was as if she had been drawn to the books. There were several of different authors Bella would call personal favorites. He had Mark Twain, Jeffery Deaver, Perry Mason, Shakespeare, Edgar Allan Poe, JRR Tolkein, and so many more. He even had Jane Austen in his collection. There were books that she wanted to read, but could never find. There were books that she had never even heard of, but after reading a little about them, wanted to sit here and read for hours.

Grabbing a copy of "The Handmaid's Tale", Bella tucked it under her arm and stood up. She realized the t-shirt she was wearing went down to almost her knees. She recognized _his_ alma mater printed across the front. She checked to make sure she was still wearing her tank top underneath and breathed a sigh of relief. Bella decided it was time for her to return to reality and figure out where he was.

She stepped outside of Edward's room and walked towards the living room to see if she could find him. The last thing she could remember was being sick in her apartment. Then she remembered floating, as if being carried. That must have been Edward. She felt herself blush at Edward holding her. She had to be gross if he had to change her shirt for her.

After not finding Edward in the living room, she checked the kitchen, but he was not there either. She moved to the bathroom to fix herself up, wishing she had her toothbrush. Her mouth felt absolutely disgusting. When she was presentable enough to leave, she was going to sneak back up to her apartment.

It was a miracle, that sitting on the counter, next to the sink, was her toothbrush in its pink travel case. She had never been more excited to see an inanimate object as she was right now. She looked up to see, stuck to the mirror, a note. On the front was her name scribbled in messy handwriting. She opened it and read:

_Bella,_

_Hope you are feeling better this morning. If you're reading this, it means I'm not back yet. I had a few errands to run, but should be back soon. I went back to rescue your toothbrush, hope you don't mind. The coffee in the pot should still be hot. Help yourself. _

_See you soon,_

_Edward_

If he wasn't here than she was going to try and sneak out before he got back. She wanted to avoid any of the possible awkward scenarios that had been running through her mind. Plus, she wanted to take a shower and give her hair a good washing. For now, she tossed her hair up into a messy bun. She scratched out a note explaining that she had to go and left it on the mirror.

Bella walked out of the bathroom, checking around the corner for a sign of Edward. She had not heard him return, but she was going to be safe rather than sorry. She hurried to his front door, opening and peeking around the corner. She shot out the apartment, closing the door behind her and down the hall.

Using the key she kept hidden in case of emergencies, Bella let herself into her apartment. She instantly felt cool air hit her. There were about three more fans than what she had circulating air in her apartment. It was still warm, but nowhere near as bad as it had been.

_Edward. _

The spot where she had left the trashcan looked as if it had been cleaned. It appeared as if someone had vacuumed and taken out the trash. Pillows and blankets were folded and put away. She was going to have to figure out a way to repay him for his kindness.

Bella smiled to herself as she headed to the back of her apartment to take a shower. She was picking out her outfit for the day when she heard someone pounding on her door. Curious, she dropped the shirt she was holding and jogged to the door. She peeked out to see her best friend pacing back and forth outside the door.

"Alice? What are you doing he-," she started to ask while opening the door.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she shouted. "Do you not know how to answer your phone? I tried calling you back after getting your message. I knew something was wrong from how your voice was quivering and yet you don't answer me. For all I know you could have been in serious trouble! I was worried sick about you. Jasper had told me that you may have just been sleeping and to give you until morning. What do I get when I try calling this morning? No answer again. Do you know how worried I was?"Alice stopped to catch her breath. She stared at her best friend expecting an explanation.

Bella was not really sure how to explain as she stood in front of Alice. She decided to start with part of the truth. "I was sick."

"You were sick," she raised her eyebrows. "You can't send me a text informing me of this?"

"I didn't have my phone," Bella stated dumbly.

"You didn't have," Alice stopped short. She looked her friend up and down. How did she not notice that t-shirt sooner? She only knew one person who attended the University of Oxford. "Nice shirt Bells," she smirked.

"It is seriously not what you think Alice," she defended.

"What," she asked innocently. "Did you get it from James?"

Bella let out a groan as she explained the story to Alice. Her best friend looked slightly disappointed when she finished her story. Though, Bella could see a hint of a smile as well. She was not sure which she should be more worried about.

"Whatever you choose to do in your personal life is none of my business," she smiled.

"Somehow I doubt that statement very strongly," Bella sighed. "Now would you like to know why I called you last night?"

"Well of course. What had you so upset?"

"Jacob called," Bella said.

"No he did not," Alice gasped. "What could that scumbag possibly want?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I am not sure he left a voice message. He is supposed to be in town next week and wants to meet up."

"You aren't thinking of actu-"

"Of course not," Bella said quickly. "I could not face that man."

"Oh Bella," Alice slid her arm around her friend's shoulders. "I think you can face him, it's just that he's not worthy enough to see you."

"Ha! You are a funny one Alice," she shook her head.

"Bella you are beautiful and smart and successful and I love you a whole bunch," Alice said guiding them down the hallway. "But you need a shower. Now go wash up and get dressed. Then we can decide what we're going to do today. Maybe discuss the ways Jacob can be tortured."

"Don't you have work?"

Alice shook her head. "I took off today because of an emergency. Now go. I will have an outfit picked out for you when you are done."

While Bella was in the shower, Alice rummaged through her closet in search of an outfit. She picked out a pair of blue jean shorts and a green striped tank top. She was able to find a pair of light green flats to match. When she moved onto pick out jewelry, there was a knock at the door.

Alice skipped down the hall to answer the door. "Who is it?"

"Alice is that you," she heard an accented voice ask from behind the door.

She opened the door to reveal her cousin standing there. He had a gray t-shirt folded in his hands. She could tell he had been nervous because his hair was a mess. Edward ran his hands through his hair when he was stressed.

Alice was going to have a little fun with him. She leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed. "What brings you up her my dear cousin?"

"I came to give this to Bella," he said, awkwardly holding out the shirt.

She raised her eyebrows. "Now do I even want to know why you would have my best friend's shirt? Or why she was wearing yours?"

Edward began running his fingers through his hair again. He opened his mouth to speak, but Alice cut him off.

"No I don't want to know what you do in your personal life. Ew. It's none of my business."

"I doubt that, but it was nothing Alice. Nothing happened. I had fou-"

Alice shook her head. "Save it. Bella already explained everything to me. But.."

"But, what? Why is there a but?"

Alice listened behind her to see if the shower was still running. Satisfied that it was, she pushed her cousin out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"Okay Edward, would you care to explain what is going on with you and Bella?"

"Nothing is going-"

"Yeah that's my point here. Look I know that you like Bella. It is the most obvious thing in the world so don't bother arguing it. And I happen to know Bella pretty well, and can tell that she likes you. But Bella is stubborn. She is going to have walls up around her heart that could keep a militia out. Now I am thrilled that you aren't going super fast about the whole thing, but you are going way too slow."

"Alice," Edward started. "She is kind of dating someone right now."

"Who? James? He is just a phase. She will get scared and run from him soon. Besides he is all wrong for her anyway."

"And how do you know I am not all wrong for her," Edward questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you doubt me Edward?" Alice clutched her chest in mock betrayal. "You should know to never bet against me."

"Yeah. I have learned that lesson a time or two befor-"

"Alice," they both heard Bella's voice.

"Okay. Are you busy today Edward?" Alice's voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Not really. I need to get Bella out of her flat today. I was going to send in someone to fix her air conditioning since the landlord could not get the company that he is insured with until next week. So I was going to pay to have it done sooner, but of course Bella cannot know that."

"Well I was supposed to hang out with her, but you can step in and I will wait here for the repair person to come, but will tell her I have to work."

"Isn't that lying to her-"

"Oh don't get all noble on me now. You were going to have to lie in some way today."

"Fine."

"Besides she has been doing really well since Jake and then of course he is popping up in her life again. This means she will be going through a bit of a rough time. Someone like you in her life will be good."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that," Alice turned her head to the apartment as the door opened. Bella was standing there with her hair wrapped in a towel and dressed in the outfit that Alice had picked out.

"What are you doing out here-Oh Edward, hey." She blushed a shade of deep red. She pulled the towel off the top of her head. "I didn't mean to up and leave before; it's just that I was in need of a shower and everything." She looked down at her feet for a second and then at Alice.

Edward let out a chuckle. "Ha ha don't worry about it Isabella." He loved when her cheeks turned that color. It was beautiful.

"Okay," she smiled. "Alice, let me dry my hair and then we can figure out what we want to do today. Okay?"

"Well actually Bells I was called into work today. There was a big emergency with that baseball player, Roberts' wedding. I feel terrible about just leaving you. Maybe Edward can take my place."

"No he doesn't have to. I already was enough of a pain last night," she started to explain.

"Rubbish. You were no trouble at all last night. Besides, you would be doing me a favor if you came with me today. I have to take on the most horrible task imagined."

"And what's that," Bella questioned him with a smile.

"I need to pick a paint color."

* * *

**Aw so what did you think?**

**Let me know and leave me a Review. I love reading them!**

**Love,**

**BookWorm4Life**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so a couple of things.**

**1. Thank you so much for the reviews! I loved reading them. Shoutout to cathyrock, lozzy035, CARLY2080, et1141412, cheermom13, DreamerRoad, Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen1901,  
cookiedoughicecream2, Twilightgurl1917, NJ94 , Taytay1410, fireflies371, lozzy035 ,dolphindreaming, READREADREAD2080, and bookworm4evr you guys are sooooo amazing. Your guesses of what will happen nexts are always fun to read :) and I love hearing how much you are enjoying the story. So BIG thanks to you guys!**

**2. I have not abondoned this story! I have just had so many exams and papers due the past couple of weeks, that this story was placed on the backburner. I didn't have much time to upload and edit it myself. Sorry for it being almost two weeks, but this one's pretty long and filled with fluff. I will try to get the next chapter up by Tuesday, but can't make any promises. **

**So here's the next chapter. **

**Read, Review, and most importantly Enjoy!**

* * *

Two hours later, Bella and Edward stood in a local home store looking at furniture for his kitchen. They were waiting for his paint to be mixed. The task of picking out paint colors took almost an hour. Edward had no idea what color he wanted and kept saying they all looked the same to him.

Bella's controlling side kicked-in after a half hour when Edward pick out a gold and gray combination. She finally was able to coordinate two different colors that he liked for his living room and hallways. She went with the simple earthy tones of blue and green. Bella volunteered to help him paint as well. Now he was attempting to pick out a dining set.

"How about this one," he pointed towards a green plastic tables and chairs to match. "It looks pretty sturdy to me and it's a nice color."

"Edward, dear," Bella said patiently. "That would be a patio set. Those go outdoors."

"Oh," he frowned. "They cannot be used for both?"

Bella started shaking her head. "We are not putting plastic lawn furniture in your kitchen," she laughed.

Edward smiled at the sound of her laughter. "Okay. How about you give me your female opinion and find one?"

"Are you sure about that," Bella raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh no. Should I be scared?"

"Very," she left him with the cart as she started towards the displays. She looked over her shoulder, "Well don't just stand there."

Another hour had passed and Edward was loading his new kitchen chairs and table into the back of Bella's truck. Along with two new lamps, a nightstand, wall shelves, a bookcase, and a new dresser. Their next stop was the grocery store. Edward's cabinet and fridge were in desperate need of being stocked.

If shopping for furniture had been exciting, food shopping was one heck of an adventure. He was just as clueless when it came to food as he was with paint. His first stop had been the spaghetti-oh and hot pocket aisles. Bella steered the cart to the bread aisle to start.

"Now how do you feel about whole wheat bread versus white bread," she picked up a loaf of the former and put it in the cart.

"I am guessing that I didn't have a say in the matter," he laughed.

Bella felt herself blush. "I'm sorry. Did you want the white," she apologized. She reached for the white bread.

"I was only kidding Isabella," he put his hand on hers to stop her. "Whole wheat is probably better."

Bella bit her lip before moving onto the vegetable aisle. "What type of veggies do you prefer?"

"Um green ones?"

"Use my female opinion again?"

"Go for it."

Bella loaded the cart with cucumbers, fresh broccoli, lettuce, tomatoes, and carrots. For fruits, she picked out ripe bananas, apples, oranges, and cantaloupe. Edward had picked up a set of grapes and threw one in the air to catch in his mouth.

"Edward," Bella laughed. "You can't do that here."

She tried to be stern but failed when he tossed another grape too far and it hit a much older man on the head behind them. The man immediately put his hands on top of his head and cried that the sky was raining grapes. His wife, who was with him, was dragged underneath the overhang by the frozen foods. Instead of being embarrassed, the woman smiled and played along.

"Did you bring my umbrella in from the car? Or we can just open our mouths and catch them."

"I was thinking we could step on them and make wine. Turn lemons into lemonade- grapes into wine?"

Bella had originally turned around to hide her laughter. At this conversation though, she turned back around to watch them. The couple was so sweet with each other. She had turned to see the older woman lean in and kiss her husband on the cheek.

"We all tend to lose it at least a little as we age," Edward commented from beside her. "It's always nice to have someone who will love us unconditionally for it and play along."

Bella nodded her head in agreement, a smile on her face, "Yeah."

"You should include that in your book," he was still looking at the couple who were walking away holding hands. "I think it's pretty realistic."

Bella turned to look at him, not sure of what to say- the smile still on her face. He just stared back. It was as if they were each daring the other to speak first. The moment was only broken when a voice had called Bella from down the aisle.

Bella quickly turned her head to see James walking towards them. "Hey, James."

Edward had stiffened at the name. He stood upright and suddenly became interested in the cans of tomato paste on the shelf to his right.

When James had reached the pair, he and Bella leaned in for an awkward half hug. "It's good to see you Bella. I was just thinking about you actually."

"Oh really," she smiled. "All good things I hope."

"Of course," he laughed. "Not sure there's a bad thing that can be said. Speaking of which, I talked to my boss.."

"James," Bella sounded slightly annoyed, "I don't want him to think that I am incompetent-"

"Hey I am just here as a connection," he put his hands up in defense. "You are the one who is going to win him over. I got you an interview with him. I told him no special treatment just that I know this amazing woman that he had to meet."

Bella let out a squeal of excitement. "Really? That's amazing." She jumped at him giving him a real hug this time. James eagerly returned the hug. She could feel his hands lingering on her lower back longer than necessary. She quickly pulled herself together and took a step back. She had almost bumped right into Edward. As soon as she was closer to him though, she felt more at ease.

Meanwhile, Edward was doing everything he could to advert his eyes. He could feel is fists clenching unconsciously at the sight of her in his arms. It was a very conscious action when James' hands had started to wander down her back.

"Now I hope I am not interrupting,-" James looked at Edward.

"It's Edward," he said stepping forward. He reached his hand out to shake James'. The only reason he was being civil was for Bella's sake.

"Ah yes," James spoke reaching for his hand. "Our friend from across the pond." He spoke the last part with a smirk.

Edward sent him a glare back. "Yes."

Bella had not noticed this little exchange between two important men in her life at the moment. "No need to apologize. We were just shopping for his apartment," she nodded towards Edward.

"I am looking forward to Thursday, Bella," he smiled at her. "Your company is always enjoyable." James added this last part with a wink. Edward knew it was to piss him off. Alice was right. Everyone could tell he liked Bella except, well, Bella. She seemed absolutely oblivious to the amount of power she had over him.

"Me too, James," Bella let out an innocent smile. Edward imagined Bella as the vulnerable woman that she was last night and James as the snake ready to attack. Bella was just too nice for her own good.

After a few more minutes of small talk, with Edward standing off to the side, they parted ways. Edward was in a sulky as they walked down the seasoning aisle. Bella noticed he was not in the same playful mood as he had been. He was picking up random packets of mix and throwing them into the basket. The difference between him just throwing stuff into the cart twenty minutes ago and now was that he was doing it in silence.

"So," Bella finally spoke up. There was nothing comfortable about the quiet between the two. "Are you planning on becoming a chef to cook all of these different meals? Or should I take a hint that these are some of your favorite meals?"

"Don't worry about it. I can cook it," Edward replied simply.

Bella sighed and continued to push the cart behind him. She was not a fan of the quiet Edward. She decided that she preferred the one who would talk to her. As the passed by the candy aisle, Bella noticed a pack of marshmallows on the shelf at the end of the aisle.

"Hm I think smores sound so good right now. Don't you think," she picked up the bag.

"Sure," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He wasn't really listening to what was going on around him.

"I am thinking about getting my nose pierced."

"Oh that's nice."

"I am going to tattoo my entire body."

"That will be cool."

"Oh my gosh Edward, I forgot to tell you," she yelled in the middle of the store. It caused a couple of people walking by the aisle to stop and look at her.

It also caused Edward to stop and look at her. His expression was still blank. As he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, Bella took this as an opportunity to toss a marshmallow at him.

"Catch." The marshmallow hit off his nose and fell to the ground. He just stared at her, confused. "Try again," Bella said as she tossed another marshmallow, this one hit him right between the eyes. This caused her to start laughing.

"I cannot believe you just did that," Edward felt himself smiling. He started walking towards her.

Bella threw another marshmallow at him. He stopped in his tracks. "Stay back."

"Oh that's it. Give me the marshmallows," he stuck his hand out to grab the bag. She ran behind the cart.

"Nope," she popped the 'P'. Then tossed another one at him.

"No, seriously, give me the marshmallows," he made another grab for the bag. She swiftly moved out of the way.

"What these," she threw another at his head.

After a third failed attempt to grab the bag, Edward went with the next best plan of attack. He reached around her middle and pulled her against his side as he picked her up off the ground. He then went in for the marshmallows.

"Hey! Put me down," she laughed. "This would be cheating."

Edward wrestled the bag out of her hands just as the manager of the store rounded the corner. There had been several customer complaints about a couple fighting in an aisle with marshmallows. Now they were everywhere.

"I think it would be best for you to pay for your stuff and leave," the manager spoke to the two of them. "And not come back until you are mature enough to not fight with the products in our store."

Bella did not know whether to laugh or cry about not being allowed back into the only grocery store in town. She and Edward paid for the food as well as the marshmallows before leaving the store. She did not know what came over her to open a bag of food and to start throwing it at someone. How old was she anyway?

"You know this means war," was the first thing Edward had said to her as they left the store.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Masen?"

Edward gave her a crooked smile as they made their way to her truck. "Think of it as more of a warning."

The two unloaded the bags into the cab of Bella's truck. The car ride home was even more enjoyable. They had a battle over the radio. Edward thought it would be fun to leave on every song that Bella had once told him she hated. As her own personal revenge Bella sang loudly and off key to all of them. Too bad he used the method right back.

Ten minutes later Bella was bringing the bags of groceries inside his kitchen while Edward unloaded some of the furniture. She was already mapping out an organization system for his kitchen. Edward was bringing in the kitchen table when she was loading the cereals into her his top cabinets.

"You don't have to do that you know," he told her, after placing the table into the center of the room.

"I don't mind," she smiled at him. Bella then turned to fit the last box of cereal onto the shelf.

"Let me help you at least."

As she was reaching up, Edward placed his hand on the small of her back as he helped push the box into place with the other. It was as if an electrical current carried from his hand into her back. Bella turned around with a shiver as she leaned back onto the counter. Edward took a step back, but stood in front of her.

"Well I should go get the rest of the furniture," he said before quickly turning to leave. He looked down at the hand he had on her back.

Instead of heading out to the truck, Edward shot up a flight of stairs to Bella's apartment. The door was opened. Inside, Alice lounged on the couch reading a magazine as the two men worked on the ventilation.

"How's it going," he asked nervously.

"Good. What's up with you," she eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing. How much longer do you think? She's downstairs rearranging my cabinets right now, but she works fast."

"The last update I got was about another hour. Do you think you can keep her entertained for another hour?"

"I am going to have to try," he said wringing his hands.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"Come tell Alice all about it," she patted the chair next to her.

"I am falling hard, Alice," he said simply.

"And you're afraid she won't feel the same," she said sympathetically.

Edward just nodded.

"Edward," she started, "I guarantee she feels the same way. She is just having a hard time admitting it to herself. She has just dealt with some real assholes in her life. And to top it all off, her parents' divorce has made her into a bit of a cynic when it comes to relationships."

"What were you talking about earlier about this Jacob fellow, Alice?"

Alice let out a sigh as she briefly explained how Jacob was one of Bella's scumbag exes and her longest relationship. "Let's just say the relationship did not end well on our girl's end. Just as she was getting over him, he called her and said that he would be in town and wants to 'reconnect'. The guy can rot in a hole for all I care."

"I kind of have an idea what happened in the relationship, but there is no way that guy should be allowed around Bella," Edward said firmly.

"I agree," Alice nodded. "Hey shouldn't you get back upstairs?"

"Oh. Yes," he scrambled to his feet and jogged down the stairs and out to the truck. He grabbed the final chairs and carried them into his kitchen. It was empty.

_Where did Bella go?_

Edward noticed all of the groceries had been put away. Everything very well organized. He started to walk down the hall. No one was in the bathroom. He popped his head into his bedroom to see Bella in front of his new bookcase. She was arranging his books onto the shelves. He watched as she opened up different books and read a little bit of the summary before placing it on the shelf.

"Are you going to help me or just stand there watching me," she asked with her back towards the door. Bella turned around to face him, a smile on her face.

Edward moved into the room and joined her on the floor. Bella was working on his small collection of Austen novels. The few he did have had belonged to his mother who gave them to him when he was reading the well known author in his Woman's literature class. Which he told Bella.

"Not to sound sexist, but why would a Music major take a Woman's literature class?"

"Well, you see," he paused as he scratched the back of his head, "One of my good mates, Garrett, in college convinced me to take it with him as a way of meeting young ladies."

A knowing look crossed Bella's face. "Oh. I see. And how did that work for you?"

"Let's just say it didn't," he laughed. "And that several other guys had the same idea."

Bella giggled. "I can imagine. Was this your first encounter with Ms. Austen's works?"

"It was, surprisingly. My mother has always been a big fan, but I usually chose from my dad's library rather than hers. But with it being such a classic, I really should have picked it up sooner. How about you? When was your first 'Austen encounter'?"

"Let's see it was the end of my eighth grade year and there was a summer reading list for ninth. Unfortunately I had read all the books on the list and wanted a challenge. My teacher gave me her old copy and my very first copy of Pride and Prejudice. I fell in love with it instantly. I loved the relationships between the characters. How women were courted.

The time period and the old English used. I remember speaking that way the whole summer and how frustrated my mother became when she couldn't understand me. The day after I finished Pride and Prejudice I went to the library and checked out every Jane Austen book they had. I would then spend my summer days in the park on top of a picnic table, next to the lake and read. The sun hit perfectly between three and six in the early evening. "

When Bella was finished she had her head resting on the side of Edward's bed as she smiled at the memory. She was imagining the way the sun felt on her skin. Also how much more quiet it was there than at her house.

"Sounds absolutely perfect," he told her.

"Close as you can get."

"You will have to take me there someday. Even though I've lived here for a few weeks, I still need to be properly shown around."

"Sure. We can do that soon?"

"Yeah-" Edward was cut off by his cell phone ringing in his pocket. "Hello, Alice." He stood up to stretch his legs. "No, I haven't forgotten about you. Yes. Okay. I will. Yes she's coming too. Okay. Bye."

"What was that all about," Bella stood up.

"You'll see," he smiled. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her out of the room.

Before they left his apartment, Edward tried to get Bella to put on a sweatshirt. It was his own variation of the blindfold, but for the skin. After arguing that it was a million degrees outside, Edward finally decided to just throw a jacket around her and zip it up before escorting her out of his apartment. He covered her eyes as he led her up the steps.

"I am just letting you know now that I hate surprises," she laughed before tripping over the top step. He caught her and guided her to her door.

"Trust me you will love this one," he stopped her in front of 210. "Are you ready?"

"If it's to be cooked, I believe I have been preheated enough," she said fanning herself.

"Silly Bella," he poked her arm. Edward opened the door and led her into the apartment. He removed his hand from over her eyes. "What do you think?"

She walked into the apartment and looked around. "Of my apartment?" Then she felt it. "Air. Is that really cool air that I feel, circulating my apartment?" She spun around to face him. "Oh my goodness. That's the most amazing thing ever."

Bella threw her arms around him out of excitement. "I am guessing you like it?"

"I love-," Bella paused and dropped her arms from around him. "Wait a minute. What did you do? The repair man wasn't supposed to be here until next week."

"I spoke with our landlord."

"Edward."

"I was very convincing."

"How much?"

"No."

"Edward."

"Don't worry about it Isabella, just enjoy it."

"I am going to pay you back."

"No."

"Yes. Now where is that sneaky pixie, who I am sure helped with this. I know there was no emergency with that wedding- considering it was last week."

"She went out to pick up a pizza for dinner."

"Ah good," she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"You're not actually mad at me for this?"

"Oh yeah I am."

"Bella-"

"But I love it. Thank you Edward. Really." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. What was meant to be a simple, friendly gesture, sent a charge of electricity through her. That was the second time that day. She jumped to her feet and began patting her stomach. "Where is Alice? I am starving."

Edward ran his hand over his cheek. "Did you fe-"

"Hello all," Alice bounced into the room. "I come with pizza and a lost cowboy I found along the way." Jasper walked in carrying a box of pizza in his hands.

"Hey Bells. How are you feeling?"

"Hello Jasper," she gave him a side armed hug. "I'm feeling a lot better."

"That's good to hear. Now where can I set these down, Bells?"

"Thanks. And on the counter is fine."

"Yes, ma'm. Hey Edward."

"Hey Jasper," he answered him. "You know what, I have to go. I completely forgot that I have a meeting tomorrow morning with my boss to go over possible lesson plans and the curriculum for the semester. I want to make sure I have everything together for that." He stood up and walked over to give his cousin a hug.

"Okay Edward. Good luck," Alice wished him. "See you soon."

Bella gave him a small wave and a smile, but kept her distance. "Goodbye Edward. Thank you so much for everything."

"No problem Isabella. And thank you for all of your help. Bye Jasper," he waved towards Jasper before quickly exiting the apartment.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know! Give me something to smile about ;)**

**Love,**

**BookWorm4Life**

**Ps. I am kind of excited for the next chapter, but a little worried if you guys will like it! I will try to have it up for your judgement by Tuesday, like I said. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I just wanted to start off with a big THANK YOU for the reviews! I got some pretty inspirational ones and also my favorite fun ones with everyone's guesses on what's going to happen. I must say that a few guesses have me a little worried that I might disappoint. I hope that you like what I have in store for the characters instead :) I try to write the type of story that I would like to read. I like romance without it being overly sappy and I like it when things seem more realistic. **

**So other business I want to discuss is that the rest of this story will probably be broken down into about 4 more chapters and probably an epilogue. They will be long ones around 5,000+ words each. It seems so soon, but I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story. **

**And the most important section is my Shoutouts: READREADREAD2080, cathyrock, CARLY2080, twilight-vamp-sis, MoreRandomThanYouWouldBelieve, DreamerRoad, Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen1901, cookiedoughicecream2, NJ94, Sam-twilight, XD Mini Minna XD, fireflies371, lozzy035 ,dolphindreaming, and bookworm4evr you guys are sooooo amazing. Your guesses of what will happen nexts are always fun to read even if they leave me a little concerned :) So BIG thanks to you guys!**

* * *

"What are the most romantic dates like," Bella asked aloud to Eric as she sat on the edge of his desk. They had just finished receiving their assignments for the next issue. "The most romantic Jake ever got with me was taking me out on his neighbor's boat at night under the stars."

"Oh that sounds really romantic," Eric gushed.

"It was until he knocked me off and into the water in an attempt to stop himself from falling."

"Oh."

"And it was like February and the water was freezing."

"What a gentleman."

"I know, right? Or there was the time he took me to a hockey game. And don't get me wrong, I love going to sporting events for dates. But he brought his friend and when I went to the bathroom the game ended and they forgot about me."

"Okay that's a joke!"

"I wish it was. No. They had to come back for me."

"Wow, Bella, and how long were you with him after this?"

"Oh that was our first date."

"Girl, what were you thinking staying with that?"

"I wasn't," Bella put simply. "Anyways, those are the dates that actually stand out and the only reason they do is because of how awful they were. Most of the time we met up for dinner after work or class at a restaurant or we hung out at his garage at his dad's place, where he messed with old cars. It felt more like we were still friends. That's how I was feeling until he cheated on me. I didn't really want to be friends anymore after that."

"Aw. Bells, you can do so much better than him anyway. Now how about your date this week with James? Excited?"

"No. I mean yeah. I guess so. I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that. I feel like I should be."

"But you don't?"

"No. I am."

"What are you two supposed to be doing?" Eric asked not looking convinced.

Bella wrinkled her nose. "We are going out to dinner and then to a club that his brother-in-law, Laurent, owns in Phoenix."

"That should be fun."

"Yeah, but clubs have never really been my 'scene'." She said making the air quotes.

"Well I think it's good that he is pushing you out of your comfort zone- making you try new things. And you never know; you could have fun."

"Yeah," she said biting her lip.

"Just go into it with an open mind."

"So how is your dating life going," she asked in an attempt to take the focus off of herself.

"Oh. You know, it's not," he let out a sigh.

"No guys have caught your attention?"

"Well, there is one, but of course he is straight," he laughed.

"Aw. Who?"

"Edward. That man is just beautiful."

Bella could feel herself blushing as she nodded her head in agreement. "He is quite attractive." She had not spoken to him much since Monday. He must have been really busy with work.

"I mean those broad shoulders and green piercing eyes." She noticed Eric shiver. "But unfortunately all the good ones are straight or taken. Oh well."

A light bulb went off in Bella's head. "Hey have you ever met, Ken, he works for the magazine?"

"No?"

Ken was the person who had done her make-up the few times she had done shoots for the magazine. She recalled talking with him as she sat in the chair getting her face done. Bella remembered asking him about an article she had to write at the time. The subject was about the importance of looks in a relationship. She remembered his description of what he was attracted to and it matching perfectly with Eric. She could not believe that she had forgotten all about their talk. Maybe she was becoming too wrapped up in herself.

"He is this tall gorgeous piece of man who works with Rosalie on the photo shoots. He has this sexy Italian accent that I think you would love. And to top it all off he is really nice."

"Sounds perfect," Eric said flatly. "Almost too good to be true."

"Did I mention he is single? You two should really meet up for coffee or something. I think you guys would be perfect!"

"Right." Eric attempted to sound uninterested, but he couldn't completely hide the excitement in his voice.

"How about we set-up a casual night out with Rose and the rest of the group that way you two can meet without it feeling like a lame set-up. And you can see if you two hit it off?" Her phone vibrated in her hand.

_Hey, where are you? -Rose_

"Sure," he said, boredom strong in his voice.

"We will try for Friday night at the pool hall," she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you later, doll. I have to go meet up with Rose."

"Sure thing hon. I will call you later," he yelled over his shoulder.

Bella found herself pacing her apartment. It was three 3 pm on Thursday. Tonight was her date with James. She wasn't sure what to do with herself. She had spent most of her day cleaning her apartment and taking care of laundry. She had attempted to work on her novel afterwards, but she felt so uninspired. So after staring at her laptop for an hour she decided to quit for the day. Now she did not know what she was going to do until it was time to start getting ready. James, who was picking her up this time, would be here at seven.

Bella decided to put the radio in attempts to calm her nerves. She then picked up a book she had borrowed from Edward, "Half Broke Horses" a novel by Jeannette Walls. Bella had liked her first novel, "The Glass Castle", so she was excited to start reading this one. She went to cuddle up on the couch, but decided it was a bit cold in her apartment.

Bella wasn't complaining though. Instead of turning down the thermostat, she decided to slip on a hoodie. In her room behind her door, she was surprised to find Edward's sweatshirt. She had 'forgotten' to give it back. It just smelled too good and was just too warm. After debating for a minute, Bella slipped on his hoodie and walked into the living room. This will just remind her to wash it and give it back to him. She would never remember if she kept it hanging up behind her door. Or that was what she told herself. Bella curled up on the couch and attempted to read.

When it came time to get ready, Bella opted for her yellow, silk, gathered bandeau dress that she had bought a couple of weeks ago with the girls. She then chose a long chained necklace with a blue gem. After a shower and shaving her legs, she decided to have her hair dry naturally out into curls. She slipped on a pair of blue heels. After applying a light layer of make-up, Bella did a spin in the mirror before declaring herself ready. She wanted to look perfect. Too bad she could not say the same thing about their date.

The car ride to the club had been about as awkward as the start of their date. After James had knocked on her door-fifteen minutes late, they had made small talk as they walked to his car, a red camero. He mostly commented on how nice the area was, while Bella nodded her head and agreed that it was a lovely place to live.

At the restaurant, Bella mostly listened as James spoke about the new book that his boss has him working on. He could not tell her the specifics, but he assured her that it was for a rather well known author. James then tried to have Bella guess, telling her she would never guess. She gave a couple of half-hearted attempts before faking a giggle and admitting defeat.

Once they were in the car, James asked if it was okay to leave on some radio station that was playing endless 'hits' of today. Bella said it was fine. It would be a good way to become acquainted with the music she would be hearing tonight.

The two of them walked into the club, The Dark Moon. The neighborhood made her a little weary after the whole incident with the drunken guys. Some song telling the crowd to just dance, was blasting, hitting Bella's ears immediately. The club was dark and the only light came from the flashing lights up above. James had wrapped his arm lightly around her waist as he led her further into the club. Several people called his name and waved- many Bella noticed- were female. They sent winks his way.

_Player?_

"My sister and her husband should be around here somewhere," he yelled above the music. Bella just tried to keep Eric's advice in mind about keeping a clear head.

As the navigated through the crowd he had settled for holding her hand as he cleared a path in front of her. Bella could count how many times she has felt this uncomfortable, as the bodies grinded on each other around her, on one hand. Okay, maybe two hands.

At some point she had lost connection with James' hand and could feel someone else grabbing it to lead her into a dance. Bella snatched her hand away and pushed her way through the crowd. The whole journey she kept swatting away hands and bodies that came too close. Which too be honest, for Bella, had been every person on the dance floor.

Bella felt herself breathe a sigh of relief when she finally made it out of the sea of bodies and to the bar. James saw her and quickly ran to her side. He wrapped his arm back around her waist.

"There you are. We got separated there-

_Thank you captain obvious._

I thought I was going to have to go back in there for you, Bella."

Bella bit back the sarcastic reply that was sitting on the tip of her tongue. "Oh it wasn't too bad." She forced a smile as she attempted to straighten her hair.

_Think positive, Bella. Open mind, Bella._

"Now Bella, I would like you to meet my brother-in-law, Laurent. Laurent, this is Bella," James gestured back and forth between Bella and a tall, handsome, dark skinned man.

"Bella, James didn't do you justice," Laurent stuck his hand out.

Bella shook it. She could feel herself blushing at the compliment. "Thanks," she mumbled. "It's nice to meet you," she said more clearly.

"It's nice to meet you as well." He gave her a smile. "Now my wife is around here somewhere," Laurent said craning his neck. He spotted a petite woman across the room and waved her over. Bella noticed as she got closer that she had the same bright blue eyes and blonde hair as her brother.

"Bella, this is my wife Irene," Laurent motioned to Irene.

"I am glad you were able to come," Irene smiled at her before giving her the once over and then forcing a smile back onto her face.

"Well, who wants something to drink," James spoke cheerfully; he had been completely oblivious to any tension.

"I can't drink too much, since technically I'm working," Laurent laughed, nudging Bella's date. "You ladies chat; we will be right back with some drinks."

"Nothing too strong," Bella called after them. She did not think it would be a good idea to drink too much, but at this point she needed something to relax her nerves.

"Cute style of dress, by the way. Now that's not a color too many people can pull off," Irene spoke from beside her.

"Oh," Bella said surprised. "Thank you."

"So you think that you are one of those people who can pull off yellow," Irene raised her eyebrows at Bella.

"I guess-"

"Interesting."

"Hmm."

_Bitch_

"So you don't want anything too strong to drink."

"Um nope-."

"Lightweight?"

"Don't think so."

"So you are a bit of a prude?"

"What?"

"I've said too much already," Irene gave her a mischievous smile.

James was at her side the next moment holding up a glass for Bella, while he held a beer in his other hand. She was not exactly sure what it was, but downed it in one gulp as soon as she got it. Almost immediately, Bella was doubled over coughing. It was so strong.

"Woah. Slow down there, champ," James patted her on the back. "I can get you another one of those, if you want."

"No. I'll take a beer though," she replied. Bella was still coughing as she tried regaining her composure.

_Okay. _She shook her head. _I need to think clearly. Obviously this woman was trying to get a raise out of you and you completely let her get to you. _

Bella decided on having one beer and cutting herself off. Alcohol is not a good way to think clearly. She soon joined James on a stool at the bar. He was on his second beer and using it to chase the shots that he had downed. He popped the lid off a corona and passed it to Bella.

"Oh, tiger, how about you slow down there," Bella tilted her head at him in an attempt to flirt. She took a sip of her drink.

"Eh. I'm a pro. It's going to take a lot more to get me drunk."

As uncomfortable as she was in the given situation, Bella allowed herself to be dazzled be James' charm. He complimented her on how sexy she looked. He always did that. So Bella took a seat next to him and they spent the next hour drinking and talking. It soon became just James talking, however. The more he drank, the more ridiculous stories he had. Bella had broken her own rule of only getting one more beer. Twice.

"You ready to dance," James said suddenly. He stood up off the stool and stuck his hand out for Bella's.

"Oh well I don't think I've had that much yet," Bella laughed.

James shook his head, not taking no for an answer. "Come on Bella, it will be fun."

She was not sure if it was the alcohol throwing off her balance, but Bella allowed herself to be dragged off the stool and into the sea of people. Drunk, tipsy, or sober, Bella still had no idea how to dance or what to do. James had no problem taking the lead as he started swaying his body. He then began pulling Bella closer to him. His hands found their way onto her hips as he began guiding her movements.

Bella's brain was sending off several warning signs as he got closer. Her heart was beating fast and not in the good way. He leaned in close to her neck as he started to place small, sloppy kisses up it. James imagined it as a romantic step in their relationship that has only consisted of hugs and meaningless kisses on the cheek. Bella only registered the strong smell of alcohol on his breath and how he slurred the words he used in an attempt to romance her.

When he had reached the prize, he placed one last kiss on her cheek. He then leaned in to capture her lips. Bella leaned away, but he had only leaned forward. His lips were rough and forceful against hers. Not at all how a book would describe it.

In that moment, Bella thought about everything that 'this' kiss lacked. Every book and movie that she has ever read or watched about finding the 'one' had been nothing but an unreachable fantasy for her. There were no fireworks or sparks. James had to be the most charming guy to show an interest in her and yet underneath he was just this toad. Maybe she was just destined to date losers for the rest of her life.

Or maybe there was nothing wrong with guys. Maybe the problem was herself. By definition, James had almost all of the characteristics that you would expect from a good mate. He complimented her every time he saw her. He calls when he says he will. He is successful and gorgeous. The two of them had shared interests as well and he could maintain a conversation. Sure he had his flaws, but who doesn't?

This new revelation was almost too much for Bella to take. She pulled back away from James.

"You know. I think I am going to get going," Bella started backing off the dance floor.

"Where are you going," James looked confused. "I thought we were having a good time?" His words, Bella had noticed, were slurred together.

"Yeah. I'm really tired though, and you are having a good time here. I'm just going to head home. I'll call you."

James started walking over to her. She took a step back. "I can come with you." A redhead was grabbing onto his collar as he spoke.

"Oh. No. you don't have to do that," she quickly turned away and walked into the bathroom. She was going to need to splash water on her face. Then call Alice or someone to pick her up since she just realized that she does not have her truck. And even if she did, she was probably in no shape to drive.

Bella stared into the mirror. The girl who stared back had pale skin under the fluorescent bathroom lights. Her hair was sat limply around her face. She looked almost dead. She quickly turned away and dialed Alice's number.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Alice could hear her phone going off somewhere on the nightstand next to Jasper's bed. She leaned across her sleeping boyfriend to get her phone. She accidently elbowed him in the chest in the process.

"Oomph."

"Sorry."

"Who's calling at two in the morning?" He asked as she flipped open her phone.

"Hello," Alice's voice croaked into her phone. "Bella? Is everything okay?"

"Hey Alice," she could hear her best friend start nervously. Bella was talking louder than usual over the music in the background. "Everything's fine. Look. I know it's late and you are probably sleeping, but I could really use a ride here."

"Where are you? I thought you were on a date with James," she shot up in bed.

"I'm in the club, 'The Dark Moon' in Phoenix. James is completely gone and I don't have my truck, but I've had a bit to drink as well."

"Okay, someone will be there in twenty minutes. In the meantime stay inside, okay?"

"Okay-" but her friend had already hung up.

Bella walked out of the bathroom and over to the bar to make sure James had a ride home. Laurent was standing in front of it talking to one of his employees. They were discussing the dress code or something. He turned around when he heard Bella approaching.

"Hello Bella. I hope you are having a good time in my club."

"Oh I had a great time. It's a very nice place."

"Are you leaving so soon?"

"Yeah I have erm things to do tomorrow."

"I see. Well I hope to see you in here again."

"Yeah. Definitely-" _Not_. "Hey can you make sure that James gets home safely?"

"Oh. Him," Laurent glanced over his shoulder to see his brother-in-law dancing, "Yes. We always do."

Bella nodded her head in thanks. "Well my ride should be here at any moments, so I better go," she turned and headed for the door. She felt slightly wobbly as she walked towards the door in heels. First thing she is doing when she gets in Alice's car is taking off her shoes.

"Goodbye Bella," she turned to wave, but Laurent was already gone.

The walk to the door was the same, if not worse, than from when they first arrived. Bella was pushed and pulled in every direction. When she finally managed to get through, she leaned against the cool metal of the door. All she wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed and sleep until Saturday.

Bella checked her phone. It had been thirty minutes since she had called Alice. She was about to try calling her again, when she saw the last person she ever wanted to see in this situation walking towards her.

Bella tried blending into the wall, hoping he didn't see her. Then she mentally slapped herself for being so dumb. It was not some coincidence that Edward was in the same club that she was. Leave it to Alice to send him to get her. He was dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt. His hair was in complete disarray, the way it looked when he had just woken up. Now she felt guilty about him being pulled out of bed to come get her. In a club, and possibly a little drunk. She was no better than Tanya.

"Isabella, are you okay," he rushed over to her. He did not touch her nor stand too close. Though, he still had a look of genuine concern on his face.

"I'm fine," she assured him with a smile. "Better than I will be in a few hours," she joked lightly.

Edward eyed her with suspicion. "Are we a bit drunk?"

"Oh. Not drunk per say. This music is really loud, by the way." Pause. "Hey, have you ever heard of Lady Gaga?"

Edward smiled at her lack of focus. "Come on. Let's get you home."

The light breeze of the summer night hit her and sent her nerve endings abuzz. It had lifted her mood considerably. It felt like she had just stepped into heaven after spending the past three hours surrounded by sweating bodies. The way the people were dancing looked as if they were having sex with clothes on, she thought.

She also told Edward this. "Those people have no idea what dancing even is. I may not be able to dance, but at least I know what it looks like. And what they were doing certainly wasn't it."

Edward watched Bella as she walked a couple paces ahead of him. "I would have to agree with you from what I saw. Now I'm a little confused though. How is dancing supposed to look?"

Bella stopped and looked at him. "You know, like spins and steps and moving in sync with your partner." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's supposed to be felt more from in here," she placed her hand over her heart. "They were feeling it more from-,"she cut off with a blush. "Well you know. Anyways, I don't know how to describe it, but that wasn't it."

"Show me."

"I can't." She turned back around and kept walking. Bella could not help but to think back to when Irene had called her a prude. She was not a prude.

Bella started to slow down as she approached the cross walk. As the stop light turned green though, she ran up to push the button to signal their intention to cross.

"Slow down," Edward laughed at her sudden burst of energy.

Something inside Bella caused her to grab a hold of the traffic pole and to pull herself around it in a spin. She let go when she was facing Edward, projecting herself at him. She stopped at the last minute and went into a sequence of wobbly spins. Her hair whipped around her face causing her to let out a giggle. The world spun around her.

Bella eventually stopped when she was about to topple over. Edward placed his hands on her arms to steady her. She was still laughing as she brushed the hair out of her eyes. For the sake of safety, Edward linked arms with hers as they walked across the street to his car.

"I guess in some distant way, dancing is something like that. It's about being free," she spoke from beside of him. "It can bring you such a liberating feeling."

Edward looked over to see her with a glint of excitement in her eyes. He could not imagine anywhere else he would rather be right now. Even though it made him sad that they were nothing more than friends, but she had won his heart.

"Indeed it does."

When they had reached his car, Edward stopped to dig into his pocket for his keys. Bella stood against his car swaying back in forth to the music that played from a passing car. However, Edward noticed her stiffen up as a group of guys had passed them. One of them shot either, him or Bella, a glare. He quickly wrapped a protective arm around her. They guy glared for another second before looking away.

Once they had passed, Edward gently helped her into his car. He then quickly walked around to the driver's side. He was going to save asking about those men for another time, but that did not mean he would be able to stop thinking about what had just happened.

Edward was distracted momentarily from this subject when Bella had put on the radio and tried to sing along. She only knew a couple of words to the chorus so she kept repeating them.

When they got to her apartment, he helped he unlock her door since she kept yawning and could not quite find the right key. Once inside, she immediately kicked her shoes off by the door. He was about to leave when she told him to wait.

"I have something to return to you," she headed back towards her bedroom.

Edward stood by the door to her apartment for a couple of minutes before he started to wonder if she was actually coming back. He walked to her bedroom door and cautiously poked his head in the room. Bella was lying curled up against her pillows, fully dressed, on top of her covers. She was hugging a piece of clothing close to her chest.

He let out a chuckle before grabbing a quilt off the couch in the living room. He placed it over her. When he was close he noticed his sweatshirt in her arms. His heart soared at that moment as he then grabbed a glass of water from the bathroom along with a bottle of aspirin and placed it on her nightstand. He switched off the lights and locked her apartment behind him.

* * *

**So how did everyone like Bella's experience at the club? Did she enjoy it as much as you would have imagined her to? Well let me know what you think and review, please! I always love to hear what you have to say. Next chapter should be coming soon hopefully.**

**Oh and on another note, I don't really like how I rushed Ken's character in there. I wanted someone for Eric since personally I love his character. If I could go back, I would introduce him better in the story, unfortunately I cannot. Maybe I will post an excert about him later on. I'm currently playing around with that idea.**

**Oh and and did anyone get The Office reference? ;)**

**Love,**

**BookWorm4Life**


	17. Chapter 17

**So again I just wanted to start off with a big THANK YOU for the reviews!**

**AND we are probably looking at 3 more chapters and an epilogue, loves. I thank everyone who has stuck with this story. **

**Shoutouts: ****READREADREAD2080****, holly, LiCracken, cheermom13, kawaiigrlmari, cathyrock, twilight-vamp-sis, DreamerRoad, Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen1901, NJ94, Sam-twilight, fireflies371, lozzy035, and bookworm4evr you guys are sooooo amazing. Your guesses of what ****will happen nexts are always fun to read even if they leave me a little concerned :) Thank you all!**

**And for all of my readers who celebrate Thanksgiving, Happy Thanksgiving! I am thankful for all of you guys!  
**

* * *

Chapter 17

Bella looked down at her phone to see who was calling and then for the like the thirtieth time in the past week she hit ignore. It was Wednesday morning and James had been calling her nonstop since Friday night. She had no idea what to say to him after what happened Thursday. Bella did not want to talk to him and could not understand why he would want to talk to her after she walked out on him.

Rosalie, after explaining everything that happened, told her to answer his call once and completely break it off. She even told her some colorful language to use as well. She had been taking Alice's advice and has just been ignoring him. Although, Eric agreed with Rose, and told her to just get it over with.

The three of them currently sat in the break room at work. Bella had filled Eric in on Friday when they got together after Friday night dinner. Everyone except Edward had given her advice once they heard what happened. She had originally tried to keep the conversation between Alice, Rose, Eric, and herself. Bella should have known that was not going to happen.

"You should just answer it and tell him where to go," Rosalie said simply.

"I agree. He's not going to stop calling until you answer."

Bella bit her lip. "I know I should, but- "

"But what? Are you actually considering giving this guy another chance," Rosalie questioned her disapprovingly.

"No. I don't know. I mean there are a few things that could be considered problematic, but he really has some great qualities."

"Bella," Rose leaned forward across the table, staring at her friend. "No guy should get completely trashed on a third date or in a public place at that- also knowing that he was your ride. And he should not have been flirting or dancing with any other girl. This guy just sounds like a player."

"Yeah-"

"Yeah? Bella you always do this."

"Do what? "

"Continue dating guy who has is a jerk and become content with staying with him and even defend him. But you bulk at the chance of dating a nice guy."

"I do not."

"Mhm. Well I have to get back to work. By the way Eric, do you have plans for tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"Don't make any. Ken said he finally worked up the nerve to call you and see if you were free."

"Really?"

"Yep. Bye Eric. See you at three Bella." Rosalie left the room without another glance at her best friend

When Rosalie pulled up to Bella's apartment complex, Bella was so relieved to get out of the car. Rosalie was still frustrated from the conversation before. When Rose was upset about something, she never tried to hide it.

Bella knew her friend was partially right. Yet she could not help but feel hurt and confused over the whole thing. James did have a side to him that Rosalie has not seen. Would he even care if she never called him back? He would probably grow bored with it and move on. Any girl would be lucky to have him. Her self-esteem took a hit just thinking about it.

Once she was in her apartment and alone, Bella was left to her own thoughts. Her mind had gone to dangerous territories as she began to question what she wanted in life. Was she being too picky about the type of guy she wants? Should she go back on her own morals of settling for less than love since it was so impossible for her to acquire.

Bella looked down at her cell phone in hand as if she expected it to give her some sort of sign. As she stared at it, her home phone rang instead. A little surprised, Bella walked over to answer it without giving much thought to check who was calling.

"Hello," she answered.

"Bella, is that you," she heard the voice from her past ask.

"Jacob," she said shocked. Bella looked down at her phone debating on whether or not she should hang up.

"Bella, don't hang up," Jacob pleaded. Bella stopped thinking and put the phone back to her ear. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here Jake," she told him.

Bella could hear the smile of triumph in his voice when he spoke. It was all too familiar. "It's good to hear your voice again Bells. I've missed it. How have you been?"

"I've been doing pretty good Jake. How about you," she asked politely.

"I've been doing okay. Life has been a bit empty lately."

Bella let out a sigh of frustration. "Are you still seeing- what was her name- Leah?"

"Oh, no that's been over for awhile."

Bella did not say anything. She thought back to that day. She had gotten out of class early and was going to head back to their apartment to make dinner. It had been the day after their big fight and after Jacob accused her of paying more attention to her career than him. Bella was going to make all of his favorites as an offer of peace.

_When she had gotten into their apartment she had noticed that something felt off but could not pinpoint what. She had placed the bags down on the kitchen table and noticed a woman's jacket that was not her own, lying on the back of a chair. _

_Bella picked it up and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. As she approached their bedroom she could hear the shuffling of feet. "Jacob," she said. Her voice grew with uneasiness as everything was falling into place in her head. _

_Her steps grew deliberately slow as she reached the door. Turning the doorknob felt like an outer body experience. She looked in to see a beautiful woman with long black hair buttoning up her shirt. She looked at her with embarrassment and sympathy. Her eyes then zeroed in on Jacob pulling on his socks at the edge of the bed. _

_"Bella, it's not what it looks like," he told her as he tried to pull his sock on and stand up at the same time. _

_All Bella did was stare at him. Then back at the woman who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. Bella had felt the same way._

_"I should get going," she said. _

_Bella shook her head. "No you stay. Here," she said tossing her the coat. "I'll go." Bella had backed out of the room and down the hall. _

_"Bella, where are you going," Jacob had yelled after her. "You can't just leav-"_

_But Bella just kept going. When she reached the front door, she took off running for her truck. She remembered getting in it and just driving. She did not stop until she concluded that she had no idea where she was. She remembered thinking that it was for the best. This way no one could recognize her at her weakest. Bella pulled into a rest stop area and lost it. She started off with anger and pounding whatever was in her reach. Then the floodgates opened and she could not stop herself from crying. _

"Bella, are you still there," Jacob asked her again.

"Yeah. Jake. I am," she said a bit annoyed.

"Could we meet to catch up as old friends? Like we used to do?"

"Jake I don't know," she tried.

"Please, Bells. I don't know anyone while I'm in town and it would mean a lot to me. We used to be best friends," Jake begged her. Friends.

Against her better judgment, Bella sighed. "Okay. Jake."

Bella agreed to meet him at Eddie's in an hour to talk. Bella did not have any plans for dinner with Edward. He was currently with the rest of the guys at a Diamondbacks game. The Dodgers were in town and when Emmett found out Edward had never been to a Major League game he went and bought tickets the next day. There was supposed to be a double header today starting at three, so she was sure the guys were already at the game.

Bella changed into a pair of denim shorts and a red tank top. She gathered her hair into a tight, neat ponytail. She picked out a pair of red and white sneakers to match her outfit. After a moment of debate, Bella grabbed Edward's hoodie for the second time in a week. She was going to use it as her own personal support system.

An hour later, Bella found herself sitting at the counter in Eddies. She had ordered herself strawberry lemonade as she waited for Jacob. She was used to him showing up late. However, today she was nervous. It had been awhile since she has last seen him.

At one point Bella thought about leaving, but when she stood up to go, Jacob walked through the door. He was just as she had remembered him. His jet black hair and tan skin went perfectly together. His muscles bulged through the shirt he wore. His smile was just as perfect and white. If it was possible, he appeared to have grown. Jacob had always been tall, but it appeared that he was even taller than she remembered.

"Hi Bella," he greeted her. "You look great."

"Thanks," she says with a nod. They both lean in for an awkward hug. "Should we sit down here or do you want to go get a table?"

"Yeah a table sounds good," he nodded.

"So how's Billy," Bella asked once they were settled. "The last time I spoke with Charlie, he said that he was fighting an infection."

"He's doing much better now," Jacob assured her. "You know how tough he is. He tried refusing the antibiotics. He told the doctor that his body could fight the infection off without it." He gives her a boyish smile.

"Ha ha, same Billy," she shook her head. "I need to visit Forks soon. How are Paul and his wife?"

"They're doing real good. They just found out that she's pregnant again," he said taking a sip of his soda.

"Oh no way," Bella gushed. "This will make three, right?"

"Sure will."

"Wow. I am so happy for them."

The conversation continued in the same manner. They discussed mutual friends and their families. However, there was no mention on how the two present parties were doing. When they started to run out of things to talk about they both declared that they were hungry and decided to order some food.

Jacob excused himself to use the bathroom after their order was placed. As Bella sat there, her attention was captured by the T.V. that was on a sports network. Curious, she looked at the bottom of the screen to see how the Diamondbacks fared in their game.

_Ouch. 16-2. _

The second game was due to start in about twenty minutes. Well she hoped that the guys were at least having fun.

Jake made it back to the table the same time the food was ready. The two of them ate in silence. It was an uncomfortable one. They were both very aware of the unanswered questions between them. There were things that they wanted to ask, but each refused.

Just as she was about to break the silence, a loud booming voice did it for her.

"Hey Bella," Emmett called from across the room. She had been facing the door.

"Hey Em," she said shocked. She stood up slowly to go greet him. Then she saw Jasper and Edward walk through the door. She gave each of them a smile. "I thought you guys were at the game today."

"Well after the D-backs were down fifteen to one in the eighth, we decided to go," Jasper said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, Emmett did not want to sit through another game," Edward said. "He told us it would make him even more depressed."

"Hey it's a good thing we left when we did. The Dodgers are already up in this game by three in the first," Emmett said with a shake of his head. He then glanced over her shoulder. "Oh hey, Bella were you on a date? Move on from James that fast? Good for you!"

Bella had completely forgotten about Jacob, who was now turning around facing their group. "Oh no! Definitely not a date," she reassured them. "This is my old friend-".

"Jacob," Jasper whispered his name like it was a curse. "I thought you were going to stay away from him, Bells?"

Bella looked down like a small child who had been caught doing something she was not supposed to be. "I am. We're just friends. We were catching up." She looks back at Jasper and Emmett, but was determined to not look at Edward.

"Well if it's not a date, how about we join you two," Emmett challenged.

"That's fine by me, but I don't know if Jake has to get going."

Tired of sitting in the background, Jake stood up and walked over. "Oh I don't have anywhere to be. The names Jacob by the way," he reached out to shake hands. After introductions were exchanged, Jake spoke again. "We should all shoot some pool. I would love to get to know some of Bella's _friends_."

"Sure," she said, turning to the guys. All three were game.

"Besides Isabella, we still need to have our match-up," Edward smiled at her.

"Yes we do," she told him.

"Are you two the worst players or something," Jacob asked, curiously.

Emmett looked at Jake as if he had three heads. "Dude, try the best two."

"Now I'm not a betting man, but if Bella is one of your best players, than I'm pretty sure I could beat all of you," he said with sincerity.

"What do-" Jasper started.

"Jasper do you want to go with me to rent out a couple of tables," Bella spoke suddenly. She dragged him away.

..

When Bella walked back to the table, she found Jacob and Edward in a heated discussion about what sounded like cars. But from the intensity of their stares, one would assume it was over something much more serious.

"Hey, Edward, are you ready to play," she asked him.

"Of course," he said standing up.

Edward declared ladies first and stepped aside for Bella to break. She walked to the front of the table and chalked her pool stick.

Before she took her shot, Jacob yelled, "Everyone stand clear of the table, otherwise someone may get hurt."

Edward shot him a look. He could not decide on whether or not Jacob was joking or if he was being serious. He witnessed how Bella played and knew she was not even remotely bad at the sport. Edward decided that he must be joking. He also thought that he was taking it too far. Before he could speak up and tell him to knock it off he realized Bella had been watching him. Once she got his attention she gave him a wink to assure him everything was okay.

Bella then leaned down to break. She sent the cue ball into the triangle formation at the end of the table with such force. Two solids dropped in as well as a striped one.

"Solids," she declared. Bella did not even look up before lining up her next shot.

Edward looked over to see the look of shock on Jacob's face. Had he honestly believed that she was a terrible pool player? Well whatever the reason, he was not expecting Bella to play so well. He watched Bella knock in another solid after hitting the cue ball off the far left wall. That's when he remembered that he was the one playing Bella, so he would have to stop rooting for her. She had already cleared away five solids.

Bella had missed her next shot, which was nearly impossible to begin with. Much like Bella, Edward quickly began clearing the table of stripes making his shots with ease. He became a little distracted when he noticed Jacob walk over to Bella.

"So what was that," he asked her with a smile. "Where did you learn how to play pool like that?"

"Oh I just picked it up," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. Edward could tell she was lying though.

"Hey, Edward, are you going to take your shot," Emmett asked, poking him with his pool stick.

Bella glanced over as Edward looked down at the table. He focused on his shot and knocked in another stripe. That was the sixth one. All he had left were the eight ball and one last stripe. He examined the table to see how he was going to finish it. Unfortunately the final stripe was surrounded by the last two solids. He gently tapped the cue ball down the table just hitting his ball.

Bella was able to knock in the last two solids with ease. "Are you ready to lose," she asked him sweetly.

"You still have to make this shot," Edward challenged.

Bella called the corner pocket, closest to her. She lined up her shot once more before taking it. The cue ball bounced off the wall and came back up and knocked the eight ball in the called pocket.

"I think this means I win," she feigned surprise.

Edward shook his head, smiling. "Oh you think?"

"Good game," she stuck her hand out to him.

"Yeah good game," he went to shake hands.

Bella went to grab his hand, but instead pulled him in for a hug. She whispered, teasingly in his ear, "I win."

Edward shook his head in disbelief. "Someone's a bit competitive."

"Just a little," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You should already know this after I made you play monopoly."

"How could I forget," he laughed. "Which by the way, my aunt did not believe me when I told them how serious you took that game and how I now hate it more than I had before."

Jasper joined their conversation. "Yeah, I refuse to play board games with Alice and Bella."

"That's because you always lose," Emmett added. "I always win when I play."

Jasper coughed something that sounded a lot like cheater. Bella started to laugh. She looked up at the guys, but did not see Jacob.

"Hey guys, did Jake leave?"

"I think he's over by the bar," Emmett told her. Bella looked over and saw him sitting there by himself.

"I'll be right back," she told them.

Bella approached where Jacob was sitting. He was picking at a bowl of peanuts that sat in front of him. He looked up when he heard her. Bella took a seat down next to him. "So are you going to tell me how you really learned to play pool so well?"

"To be honest Jake, I used to play poorly on purpose," Bella admitted.

"What? No you didn't. Why," he asked.

"You hate to lose."

"I do not-"

"Remember when I beat you at tennis or air hockey? You were in such a bad mood it was almost scary."

"I can't believe that all that time you were pretending," he said without realizing how truthful those words really were.

"It wasn't to be mean."

Jacob just sighed. "Well at least now I know," his voice was full of hurt when he finally spoke. "I didn't realize that I was so bad to be around even when I thought things were going good."

Bella bit her bottom lip, feeling guilty. "Hey Jake, it wasn't all bad. We had some good times."

"You don't have to say that," he said pathetically.

"No really. Remember every fall we would go to Seattle to get pumpkins. Or when we picked out our first Christmas tree for our new apartment? I do. Those were good times Jake."

Jacob seemed to perk-up a bit at this. "Yeah those were great times." He stopped and smiled at her. "Come on let's get out of here."

"What? And go where," Bella questioned.

"I don't know. We can take a walk or something."

"Jake, I don't know," she started. Bella did not want to give him the wrong impression. She did not want to give herself the wrong impression.

"Please, Bells," he pleaded. "I'm only in town for a few more days."

Bella sighed. "Okay."

The pair walked back over to the guys. "Hey Bella, interested in taking on Jasper and Edward," Emmett asked as they got closer.

"Actually, Em I think we are going to get going," Bella told him.

"Aw, really?"

"Yeah," she told them. Bella gave Jasper and Emmett a hug. When she faced Edward, she noticed a hint of pain in his face before she gave him a hug. "It was a good game Edward. I'll see you later." She gave him a reassuring smile before joining Jacob by the door.

"Are you cold? Do you want my jacket," Jacob asked from beside Bella. He attempted to wrap his arm around her for warmth. "No. I'm good," she grabbed the hoodie she brought and slid it on before walking out into the cool Arizona night.

Once they were outside Bella walked a couple of steps ahead of him. She led the way down one of the familiar of streets of Queen River and into the park. Bella decided on not dancing around what needed to be talked about.

"Jake," she said not looking at him. "Why did you want to get together?"

Bella could hear him sigh from beside her. "I told you. I've missed you Bella and I wanted to do some catching up."

"As friends," she stated firmly.

"That's how we started the last time," he reminded her.

"And that's all we will be this time," Bella stated firmly.

"Sure, sure," Jacob said from beside her.

"I mean it, Gigantor," she said giving him a slight shove. Silence. "But I mean I am glad we did this. It really helped clear up a few things for me."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

Bella took a deep breath. "Well I thought this was going to be really difficult, but I was able to handle it."

"And this means," Jacob asked her confused.

"I'm over what used to be us," she said with such honesty.

Jacob did not say anything. Bella continued to walk beside him, as she could feel the anger radiating off of him. The two of them eventually parted after circling the park. Jacob did not say much after Bella's confession. He had mumbled a goodbye, before turning to walk away from her. She decided to go back in and to see if the guys were still there. They were not. Having no where else to be, Bella went home.

Bella had slipped on her pajamas as soon as she walked into her room. She could not shake the liberating feeling she felt, but was also exhausted from such an emotionally charged day. All she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. She was tired physically, however, her mind was racing. She decided to watch a movie to help distract her and hopefully to fall asleep. As Bella headed into the living room she heard a knock at her door.

"Coming," she called. Bella peeked out to see Edward standing there. "Edward," she said opening the door. "Hey, I was about to put on a movie. Did you want to join me?"

The smile Bella had been wearing, fell slightly when she noticed Edward was nervous. "Bella, can we talk?"

Bella stood there confused before inviting him in. "Sure. Come on in." Edward walked into her apartment and watched her walk down the hall. "Let me just go grab something to drink, did you want anything?"

"No I'm good," he said. Edward ran his hand through his hair as he began to pace.

Bella walked back into the room carrying a bottle of water. "What's up Edward?"

Edward turned to look at her with an intensity that he could not control. "Look, Isabella. There is something I need to tell you and I'm afraid if I wait any longer I may never have a chance."

* * *

**Here it is- the moment so many have been waiting on. How do you think it's going to go? I am actually really excited to share the rest of the story with you guys! And then I'm almost as nervous as Edward is right now that you might not like it. **

**Well please Review and let me know what you think. **

**Love,**

**BookWorm4Life**

**PS had to slip that hoodie in again when someone commented on it in their review of last chapter ;)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**This one is actually a little bit shorter than the others, but it's an important one. It is also one that you may hate me for, but just remember it gets better and hopefully I will have it up soon.**

**Another important note is that I am thinking about writing a sequel because I had this idea for one, come to me while I was baking tonight. haha The plot actually has nothing to do with baking, but anyways, I am kind of excited about this idea. So let me know if you would be interested!**

**Again BIG THANK YOU for the reviews!**

**Shoutouts: ****READREADREAD2080****, hannah9page, Twilight Luverrrr, katie, kara, dolphindreaming, pixidancer22, rubyred21, cathyrock, twilight-vamp-sis, cookiedoughicecream2, mrslautner101, DreamerRoad, Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen1901, NJ94, Sam-twilight, lozzy035, and bookworm4evr you guys are sooooo amazing. Your guesses of what ****will happen nexts are always fun to read even if they leave me a little concerned :) Thank you all!**

**Also I just want to say that READREADREAD2080 gave me a few suggestions for songs that they felt described these characters, which I loved! This gave me the idea that I wanted to know if anyone else had songs that came to mind. Please share! I would love to know :) I am thinking of Love You Lately for Bella and Edward's relationship, for this chapter anyway! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Already having an idea of what is going on; Bella begins to shake her head. "You know what Edward, can this wait? I'm really tired-"

"It can't," he admits to her. "Bella I-"

She starts to shake her head harder. "No, Edward don't-"

"Isabella, I like you-a lot. There is just something about you that I've loved since the first day I met you. I actually cannot stop thinking about you most days. You have truly captivated me," Edward told her. "I wanted you to know this because I don't want to stand by and watch you with another guy again."

"Edward, don't do this," she pleads with him.

"I am only being honest with you," he tells her.

Bella is biting her bottom lip. She does not know what to say. Her heart is yelling at her to say one thing, while her head is telling her to run. Edward was her best friend and she did not want to lose that.

"Bella," he whispered. "Could you say something," he asked her patiently.

Bella shook her head again. "I'm sorry Edward, but I don't feel the same way."

A look of pain appears on Edward's face. "Are you telling me that you have never felt anything more," he gestured in between the two of them.

"All I've ever felt is friendship, Edward," she tells his feet. "We are friends, right?"

"The best," he tells her.

"And that's all," she tells him. "Why can't you accept that?"

"Because it's not true."

"It is!"

Now it's his turn to shake his head. "But it's not," he steps closer.

Bella closes her eyes. She feels the words burning her tongue before she says them. "Edward, I think I still love Jacob."

Edward looks at her to see if she is lying. For once he cannot tell. He has never seen this much emotion on her face. She could very well be telling the truth.

"It's true," she tells him again. "I've realized what's missing in my life. When I was with Jake, tonight, everything felt the way it was supposed to be."

"You can't love him Bella, not after what he had done."

"I've forgiven him. Everyone makes mistakes that they regret. We are both determined to work through this because we love each other," she said these words with such a strong, false, conviction. Her eyes never left his.

Finally Edward turned around a left her apartment. He did not say goodbye. He did not say a word. Bella wished he would have yelled at her or something. He just left Bella standing all alone. He closed the door gently. It was not until she could no longer hear his footsteps before she crumpled onto the ground. This time she allowed herself to cry for the first time since her break-up. This time, however, she felt much worse.

_After crying for what felt like a day and a half, Bella started the Beast. She wiped away any evidence of tears before heading back into town. _

_Bella found Jacob sitting at the kitchen table when she walked into the apartment. She gave him a look of acknowledgement before heading down to their room. She opened her closet door and pulled out her suitcase. She was pulling out the clothes on hangers when Jacob walked into the room._

_"So, you're just going to leave," he said._

_"That's the plan," Bella said in a bored voice._

_Jacob walked over to her. "You don't even want to talk about it."_

_"There's nothing to talk about, Jacob. It's obvious that you have interests in someone else and now you are free to see whoever you want."_

_"I wouldn't have any interest in another woman if you actually showed an interest in me."_

_Bella hesitated. "I'm sorry Jake," she said before walking out of the room._

The next week had been one big blur for Bella Swan. She woke up each morning and went to work. She spoke little to her best friends and kept to herself at work as well. Every phone call from friends and family was answered by her voicemail or answering machine. Her days went back to her normal routine of waking up early for a run in the mornings down to her book and ten p.m. bedtime.

Dinner had gone back to being a party of one. She did not stop by Esme's, but instead opted for quiet meals at home. She did not watch trashy reality television shows because it was not the same when there was no one to make fun of it with.

Bella continued this pattern until Thursday when her loneliness got the best of her and she answered her mother's phone call. It also had something to do with her mother's threats to file a missing person's report if she had not heard from her within the next few hours.

"Hello, Mother," she said tiredly into the phone.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you have any idea how worried I have been?"

"I'm sorry, mom, I've been really busy with work," she said with crossed fingers.

Bella could hear her mother sigh on the other end. "That's the problem with you, Bella. You really have lost sight of what's important in life and it has me worried about you sometimes."

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine. Honest," she told her mother as she began to pace the room.

"I wish there was nothing to worry about."

Bella spent the next fifteen minutes assuring her mother that nothing was wrong and dancing around her interrogating questions. Also, Bella had to endure her lectures that she did not want her daughter to turn into an old maid and that she eventually wanted grandkids one day. It was not exactly what she needed at the moment.

She then spent ten more minutes listening to her mother gush about Phil and how he bought them tickets to go on a cruise. Once she was finally able to say goodbye, Bella debated on disconnecting her phone.

Before she could make the decision her phone rang again. She checked the caller I.D. to see James calling. She had almost forgotten about him. He had not called her since last Friday. Maybe it was her mother's guilt speech to her or the need to have a normal conversation, but Bella picked up the phone.

"Hello," she answered.

"Bella," he sounded relieved. "I have been trying for the past couple of weeks to get a hold of you," he said nervously. "I thought you were never going to answer. I mean I am not a man who gives up easily, but if you didn't answer this one I was going to leave you alone for good."

"Sorry James, I've just been really busy," Bella said picking at her nails.

"I was worried that I offended you the other night."

"Oh no, you were fine. I was just really tired and not feeling too well," Bella lied.

"Oh well that's a relief. I thought I was going to have to find another date for the party on Saturday." Pause. "Or should I?"

"No," Bella told him. "You don't have to do that."

Bella was not sure what made her do it, but she found herself agreeing to meet him at the Hidden Palace, where the party was to be held at eight on Saturday night. She would wear the dress that she had already bought for the occasion. Maybe she could enlist Alice's help for her hair. Then she remembered that she had not spoken to her best friend much. She was going to have to mend that fence.

"You look perfect Bella," Alice commented as she finished Bella's hair. She had twisted it up into a bun. The two of them along with Rose sat in Bella's bedroom. It was the night of the party. The girls had agreed to help Bella get ready. Rosalie, however, did not hide her disgust that Bella was actually going with him when she had first arrived. She kept making snide comments when an opportunity arose.

So at one point, Alice sent Bella out of the room to wash her face before putting on make-up. Alice had reminded Rose that they needed to let Bella figure this one out on her own. They would just need to be supportive.

"We have to give her time and space," Alice reminded her. "We've just got to be patient."

Alice knew that something had happened between her best friend and her cousin. She just did not know what. Edward refused to tell her anything. He did not bring her up in conversations like he used to and would shrug his shoulders whenever someone asked him a question about her.

"Yeah you're right," Rosalie grumbled. She put a smile on her face when Bella walked in the room. "Hey, are you ready for your make-up?"

Bella said goodbye to her friends before she herself left her apartment. She had on the little black dress that Alice had picked out for her as well as a shawl in case it got cold. Taking one last glance in her mirror, Bella turned and walked out of her apartment and to her truck. The sight of _his _silver Volvo released butterflies- as it had all week- into the pit of her stomach.

When she arrived at the party, Bella met up with James right away. He was wearing a black suit that she had to admit looked amazing on him. He had stuck out his arm to escort her to their table. Along the way Bella met several of the people that he had worked with. They were also all of the people that had really mattered in this profession. She was not prepared to meet so many top dogs at one time, but Bella felt as if she held her own.

However, James had introduced her as his date and nothing more to most of the people. He had mentioned to a few that she was a writer for a magazine. After the fourth introduction in which he failed to mention the name of the magazine she worked for, Bella came to the conclusion that he did not remember. Perhaps it was for the best to not let these people know that she wrote about shoes and relationships for a living.

Then she started to think back to all of the times that she had brought up her job and she could only remember one time. _Well no wonder he forgot._

The two of them eventually sat down to eat dinner. James had promised to introduce her to his boss afterwards. Bella could not shake the feeling of uneasiness about meeting him. She hoped she made a good impression.

They were sitting at a table with a nice older couple. James introduced the older man as the other assistant to the editor, Mr. Bayar. He had been working at the company for the past twenty years. He has held his current position for the past ten years.

After only sitting for ten minutes, James excused himself to take care of a few things. He currently had his hands full entertaining important authors under contract with the publishing company. Mr. Bayar, who was co-hosting the party with James, went to help him. This left Bella and Mr. Bayar's wife, Nessie, sitting at the table.

"So how long have you two been together," Nessie asked politely.

"Um a few weeks?" Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know if you would say that we are together officially."

"Oh," Nessie leaned forward. "And you are okay with not having an official status in the relationship?"

"I've never given it much thought," Bella admitted.

Nessie began shaking her head. "In my day it was important to become official with your boyfriend or girlfriend. Today's kids believe in the whole idea of casual dating. It's just because everyone wants to sleep around." Bella could feel her face going red. "Now, I look at you and I can tell that you don't feel that way."

Bella did not know what an appropriate response would be. "Thank you?"

"I just call them like I see them, dear," Nessie told her with a pat on the hand. "But there is a reason as to why you are not bothered that you and this man have no official status."

Curiosity beat out her nerves. "And what's that?"

"You don't love him," Nessie stated simply. "Not saying that a gal will be in love with every guy she dates, but there is always the hope that she may fall in love. You seem to already know that you will never love James. So why make a big deal about taking that risk. I think that you will be more upset if you guys did make it official."

Bella listened as the woman filled her in on what her heart and head have been communicating without her consciously knowing. It all made complete sense. She knew that she did not love James and that she never would. This complete stranger was able to point this out to her. Yet she thought she could fool herself.

Bella has been throwing around this word, love, for so long. She had always believed that most people were not able to marry their _true_ loves except for a lucky few. If everyone does have a soul mate, very few are bound to find him or her. There are just too many people on this earth.

So everyone else is left miserable because they are still looking for something that is almost impossible to find or they are married but feel as if they settled for less than their true love. The last one scared her the most. She did not want to feel trapped in a relationship with someone she does not love. She did not want to feel like a fool again to discover she had been wrong about loving someone. And she knew that she never loved him because you don't stop loving someone you either never did or always will. She never had. It was such a tricky thing, love. If she had to describe it in one word, it would be lie; a lie that she had become all too familiar with and it was also one that she was done with.

"It was lovely to meet you, but I need to get going," Bella told Nessie. She was not going to be miserable.

Bella made her way across the room to where James was standing. She decided that she was not going to lead him on any longer. He deserved to take that risk with someone who was willing to love him back. Bella had known that she would never be able to do that. And not just with James.

Bella pulled into her apartment parking lot forty minutes later. She had talked to James and completely ended it. He was rather confused and had asked what he had done wrong. She had told him nothing and that she just realized that she was not right for him. Bella figured he did not take it too hard. A woman, standing close by, looked all too pleased with the news that James was now solo.

She climbed out of her truck and leaned against it. She took a moment to stand outside and enjoy the stars and the moon before going inside. The night was still young after all. It was quiet, until she heard the footsteps. She did not even need to look up before she knew who they belonged to. Bella sensed him.

"Oh hey," she said when she looked up to see him standing there. He had a bag of trash in his hands.

"Hey," Edward said hopefully. He looked down at her dress. "You look nice. Did you go to James' party?"

"How did you know?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I remember you telling me a few weeks ago that it would be tonight."

"Oh, yeah," she said blushing. They both knew she had been lying about her Jacob confession.

"You did not stay long?"

"No. I did not," she confessed. Pause. "I would like to show you something. Will you take a walk with me," she asked him hopefully.

Edward nodded his head. "Of course."

The two walked along the sidewalk in silence as they left the parking lot. They made their way down the route that Bella usually went for her morning runs. Instead of following it too far away from the apartments, she turned down another dirt path. At one point, Bella stopped to slip her shoes off before continuing. As they got deeper and deeper into the trees, Edward began wondering where they were going. When he was about to ask he saw a clearing ahead where the moon was showing through.

Edward was able to make out the shape of picnic tables and a sliding board. It was a spot that he remembered hearing. Bella walked over to one of the picnic tables and sat down on top of it.

"Do you remember when I told you about this place," she asked him.

Edward nodded his head. "You used to read Jane Austen here."

"That's right. I used to love it here. When I was home during the summer, I used to come here to escape."

"What were you escpaing," he asked her curiously.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes it was to escape the quiet of our house when I was by myself. Other times it was to get away from Renee' and whoever her new boyfriend was that year. Most of them were nice enough guys, but several tried too hard to get me to like them. Then there were a few who were not so nice. My mother would agrue with them. Nothing ever got physical, but it was enough to-" She stopped, not sure of how to complete that thought.

"Enough to take a toll on a child," Edward offered.

"Yeah," she admitted. "But that's all in the past. Now she is with Phil and I guess she is happy. I hope she is." She stood up to walk back, straightening her dress at the same time. She wanted to avoid talking about anything so heavy. "Shall we head back," she started walking. Edward followed her.

"I can't decide if that place is better at night or during the day," she attempted to lighten the conversation. "I will need to show you it during the day. In fact, I still owe you a tour of the town. Are you still up for that, even though you have already lived here for a month?"

"As long as I get to wear one of those tourist hats-what do you Americans call them- floppy hats?"

"I will agree to that if you agree to wear a fanny pack," Bella teased him. It was so easy for them to fall back into their old banter and routine.

"But of course. Where else would I store my suntan lotion- that I will glob on in massive amounts of?"

"I will probably buy you a Hawaiian styled shirt," she told him. "That way this image I have of you in my mind will be complete."

"Uh-oh," he smirked. "I will need to find my camera to take lots of photos."

Bella found herself laughing more than she had all week in this one moment. "I've missed hanging out with you," she told him. They were back in the apartment parking lot now.

Edward smiled at the sound of her laughter. "I've missed you too," Edward told her, however, heart still sank. "Bella what are we doing here?"

"What do you mean? We're laughing and talking and we just went for a walk."

"Did you forget about everything I told you?"

She sighed. "No, but I wish we could. I wish we could go back to how it was. You said we are friends, right?"

"The best," he answered quietly for the second time.

"Why is that not enough for you," she asked him.

"Because it's not," he told her.

"Because why," she asked him desperately. She turned and stood in front of him. "Why does it have to be all or nothing?"

"Because I can't be just friends with someone when-" Edward did not complete his sentence. Instead he took Bella's face in his hands gently pressed his lips to hers. He kept it light until he felt her lips respond with his. A perfect match.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She shut her brain off and lost herself in the moment. The only thing she could recognize was that he tasted of peppermint. Also the day old stubble that gently scratched her chin. Then the feeling of security when Edward wound his arms around her waist. Neither could bring the other close enough.

The kiss was only broken when their lungs told them they needed oxygen. Even then they still remained locked in the other's arms. Their foreheads were pressed together. Each attempted to catch their breath.

"-when I want do that," he said in between breaths.

With oxygen getting to her brain, Bella started to think again. Her mind kicked into overdrive as she began to analyze what was going on. She thought about what Nessie had said. She thought about how she did not want to hurt James, but did not want to hurt Edward even more. She thought about her fight with Jacob. Lastly she thought about that kiss. It was the best kiss she's ever had. It was perfect. But if there was one thing Bella knew it was that things never stay perfect. Not for her.

Bella released her hold on Edward. She stuck her arms down at her side. Noticing a shift in her body language, he let her go as much as it pained him. She began to back away from him, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she told him. "That was a mistake."

"I don't think it was," he told her. "In fact I know it wasn't."

"No. You deserve so much better," she told him. "I'm sorry. I just can't."

"Why," he asked softly. She said nothing. "Isabella, talk to me."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly before turning around to leave. This time Edward was left by himself.

* * *

**So please don't hate me! There is a reason for everything happening. I hope to have the next chapter up by this Thursday or Friday. And then Chapter 20 by next Wednesday before my hell week. **

**Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. Even if it's to tell me how much you hate that I did that!**

**Oh and let me know if anyone is interested in a sequel because I've already started to write down those ideas.**

**Love,**

**BookWorm4Life**

**Ps. James is completely out of the picture in this story now. Does this make anyone else feel better? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**So a few things:**

**1. I've decided to write a sequel because of this idea that I got and I've already started to write it and I'm having fun writing it so far. Knowing that at least one person would read it was enough for me =) We have one more chapter after this one and then an epilogue. Thanks so much for everyone that has continued to read this!**

**2. I don't know if this bothered any of you readers, but there are parts in my story where I jump ahead in time- it's just how I like to write. Anyways, when I'm writing it on word I usually put little astrics to separate these parts, but looking through a live preview today I realized that they don't show up. So I'm sorry if that has been confusing anyone! Especially since I have been doing it this whole story! haha so SORRY about that.**

**3. I would still like to know songs that you feel represent Bella and Edward's relationship. I personally still like Love You Lately by Daniel Powter. Look it up if you haven't heard it! **

**4. BIG THANK YOU for the reviews! I absolutely loved what you guys had to say! Laughed so much at quite a few of them! =)**

**Coolest People in the World: cookiedoughicecream2, fireflies371, MoreRandomThanYouWouldBelieve, twilight-vamp-sis, lozzy035, hannah9page, bookworm4evr, kara, mrslautner101, NJ94, ****READREADREAD2080****, A Little Nobody, DreamerRoad, Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen1901, pixidancer22, NikCul, and Inbetweener. You guys are SUPER awesome. ****Thank you all!**

**So now Please, Read, Review, and most importantly Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 19_

Edward walked back to his apartment, completely numb. He kept replaying the events that had just take place. He did not know how to categorize them in his brain. He had just experienced one of- if not the- best moments in his life so far. However, it was followed by a moment that broke his heart. He was not sure how he was supposed to feel either.

Part of him was angry at himself. He had her in his arms and yet he let her slip away. Another part of him was actually mad at Bella for doing this to him. Then there was the part that felt guilty for ever being upset with Bella. She had obviously not had the greatest background with relationships and showed signs of having major trust issues. From dating this Jacob fellow, to being in the middle of her parents' divorce. Then having to watch her mother go through relationship after relationship. He could not imagine how that must feel.

Edward had always been fortunate. His mother and father had been together for the past thirty years, and married for twenty seven of them. As a child he had always believed that everyone would grow up and fall in love and get married and then live happily ever after. That's the type of life his parents always seemed to have. In fact he had been told a fairytale when he was younger by his Aunt Esme, that until he was nine, did not know was his parents' story.

His father, Edward Masen the first, had met his mother, Elizabeth, in college. They were both taking a sixteenth century art history class. His father, then twenty-one, was taking the class to fullfill a humanities credit that he needed for his law course at the time. She, a twenty year old student from America, was taking the class as a part of her study abroad program. Elizabeth had been an Art major.

Depending on who you ask, his mother had been the one to approach Edward Senior first. She had asked him to be her partner for an assignment that had them visit local museums. Since she had not been there long, she wanted to work with someone who knew the city. She used to always add, with a wink, that she found him to be quite a looker. It was another reason why she asked him. This had been enough for Edward to make a look of disgust when he was younger.

It had not been long before the two fell in love. They spent almost everyday of Elizabeth's semster in Europe together. When she had to leave, the two of them were heartbroken. It was almost two years before they saw each other again. They mangaged to stay in contact, calling each other almost everyday. That was until Elizabeth's mother yelled at her for the phone bill. After that they had settled for writing letters and an occasional phone call. During this time, Edward Sr worked on getting his degree in Law. Elizabeth was about to graduate with her degree in Art History and a minor Education from Princeton University.

The day before of her graduation, Edward Sr. -with Elizabeth's mother's help, had flown across the pond to surprise her. After being surprised by her soulmate, Elizabeth had a surprise of her own. She would be spending the summer holiday in Europe. What started off as vacation had soon become permanent. Elizabeth found a job teaching secondary education in Oxfordshire. She had made the move to be closer to Edward Sr. who had started an internship in a law office there. The two dated for the next year, before marrying in the states in Elizabeth's hometown.

It had been the type of life Edward had always imagined for himself. When he got older, he really began to admire his father's effort to stay in contact with his mother. He knew he loved this woman and as long as he knew she felt the same way he did everything to make it work. Edward found strength in this. He was going to need follow his father's example.

Edward looked at the clock. _12:22 a.m. _He figured it had to be almost six thirty in England. His father would be up reading the morning post before leaving for work. His mother, despite his father's protests that she should sleep in, would have been up to have breakfast with him.

"Hello," Elizabeth Masen's pleasant voice answered on the other end.

"Hello Mum," Edward greeted her, a smile she could not see, on his face. Hearing her voice always made him a little homesick.

"Edward, is everything okay," she asked him worried. Typical mother. "It has to be late there."

"It's not that late. And don't worry everything's okay, just had a long day and wanted to talk to a friendly voice," he assured her.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said sympathetically. "You know you can always call here. Unfortunately your father has already left. He had an early meeting with the Judge this morning. Did you want to talk about your day, though?"

"Well do you recall that girl I told you about?"

"Isabella Swan, the most beautiful creature you have ever laid eyes on," Elizabeth asked, quoting her son.

Edward could feel his cheeks go red. "Yes, that would be her." Edward then filled his mother in on what has happened the past two weeks. He did not realize that it's been so long since he had last spoken to his mom. He had called Edward Sr. after he first told Bella how he felt. His advice was to give her time and space. Which he thought worked, but when she ran away after their kiss he was not so sure.

"Well, son, the good news is that I think she feels the same way," Elizabeth told him when he was done. "The bad news is that there is nothing you can do about the given situation. You are going to need to wait for her."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Edward sighed.

"Now it's my turn to tell you not to worry," his mother told him. "She will come around soon. Patience will be your best friend. Just continue to give her space, but do not stop being her friend."

"I am really starting to hate that word," Edward mumbled. "Well I am going to let you go. I will call you soon."

"Okay, Edward. Go get some sleep. I love you," Elizabeth told him.

"I love you too, Mum," he told her before hanging up.

_The word patience and friend should be removed from the dictionary._

...

After everything that she has gone through the past couple of days, Bella felt emotionally drained. She kept questioning whether or not she did the right thing by turning down, Edward. She believed it was the right thing because she was such an emotional wreck; she did not want to put him through that.

So when she received a call from Jacob asking if they could meet for dinner, she was left exhausted. He was back in town and this time for personal reasons. Bella did not ask what those reasons were, but one could guess. She decided that it was something she needed to do. Bella agreed to meet him for dinner at the hotel where he was staying.

Bella walked into the restaurant in the same black dress she had worn Saturday night. She was starting to find it as a bit of a symbol. Her hair left down in long natural curls. Her make-up kept soft. She was able to see Jacob sitting at a table in the corner of the restaurant. He was dressed in a nice dress shirt that Bella remembered picking out for him. It was black and went well with his tan skin. That was why she had picked it. She also noticed that he must have gotten his hair cut while he was in town. Bella also clearly remembered how many times she would ask him to do that while they were going out.

He stood up as she approached his table. Bella's agreeing to meet him here tonight must have given him hope that they may be able to re-patch their previous relationship. When he went in for a hug, however, Bella sat down instead.

"You look really pretty, Bella," Jacob told her.

"Thanks, Jake," she said.

"So it's a lovely night," he told her. "But does not compare with the how beautiful it gets in Seattle."

"What do you want Jake," Bella asked.

"Look, I know that I am probably the last person you would ever consider dating right now, but-"

"Jake, stop. You had really hurt me before," Bella told him, ignoring his previous comment. It had been something she had wanted to say for a long time. "I trusted you. I cared about you. I even believed that I might have loved you. I never thought I would feel that way. Not after my parents," she told him.

"Bells, I'm really sorry," he started to apologize. "I don't know wha-"

"Let me finish Jake," she said holding up her hand. "I may not have given you as much attention that you probably deserved. I will admit that I was wrong about that, but as much as I've beaten myself up about this, I don't think that I deserved to have you cheat on me with some other woman. And you say you don't know what you were thinking, but I think you do. You were selfish. You wanted that attention, but if you really loved me you would have waited for me or had the decency to break-up with me rather than going behind my back- even after I sacrificed so much of myself for that relationship. I had changed for you. I did not sacrifice my career because that was the one thing that was mine to keep.

I've never felt more foolish or vulnerable Jake. Now I did not come here to yell at you, but I did want closure," she told him. "I also wanted you to know that, despite all of that you have put me through, I am no longer bitter or mad. And as much as I should hate you or had, I wish you only happiness and that I hope you never have to go through what you put me through because it just leaves one cynical and alone."

Jake sat quietly through her whole speech, listening to what she had to say. "I am so sorry Bella," he said sincerely. "I had no idea that I caused that much pain. If I could go back I would do the whole thing differently."

"Yeah, but we can't go back," she softly said, thinking of the night before. "We can only move forward."

"Your right," he agreed. "See I came here with this big speech on how much I loved you and that I was not going to stop until I won you back." Jacob shook his head, a smile on his face. "Seems a little silly now."

"Well it's a good thing I gave my little speech first," Bella said. She gently punched his shoulder.

"Yeah." The smile fell from his face slightly. "Do you want to know why Leah and I broke up," he asked her.

"I was a little curious about that," she said, honestly.

"Well you should give the universe a little more credit than you do. You see karma has one hell of a way of working," he started. Bella began shaking her head.

"Oh no."

"Yeah. With my roommate," he said.

"Ah Jake, I'm sorry to hear that."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I knew it was not going to be a long lasting relationship, but it did sting. I had only been dating her for a few months. I know I keep saying this, but I am really sorry for what happened."

The two talked more over dinner. It was not as easy as it once may have been, but they managed it. When the meal was over, she said one last goodbye to Jacob before heading home. Walking away from that restaurant, Bella finally felt closure on that part of her life. It went nicely with how liberated she felt the last time she spoke with him. She had now forgiven Jacob as well as herself.

…..

"Flight 216, to Hawaii is now boarding," a woman announced over the speakers above. It was early Tuesday morning at the Phoenix airport.

Bella grabbed her purse and laptop before heading over to the gate. Emmett and Jasper were already standing in line. Rose and Alice had made a quick coffee run.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett's voice boomed. "Are you ready for Hawaii?"

Bella gave him a small smile. "I think so." She felt like she was leaving with unfinished business, however. Bella had actually gone to visit Edward, to apologize, this morning, but he was already gone for the day. Alice told her he had a meeting and was also assisting with the schools open house for incoming freshmen.

"You think so," Emmett asked her. "You get to work on your tan, learn how to surf, and get laid," he said wagging his eyebrows. "You know with those flowery necklaces?"

Bella shook her head at him. "You are not right, Em."

Jasper laughed at his friends. "Have you tried that line on Rose?"

"Tried what line on me," Rosalie asked as she and Alice walked over with coffees for everyone.

"Nothing, baby," he smiled at her.

"I'm going to let this one slide-for now," she told him. "But I will find out."

The group boarded the plane together. Bella had sat next to the window while Rosalie and Alice, occupied the seats next to her. They both worked on reading magazines while Bella attempted to fall asleep.

Bella was failing miserably at this. She could not stop thinking about Edward. Lately, Bellas has not been able to get him out of her mind. And as the plane traveled farther away from Queen Rivers, the more her heart began to ache. When she did finally fall asleep, Edward starred in her dreams.

…..

When the plane landed, Bella was so thankful to be able to walk on solid ground. She was still tired and wanted to get a nap in before the night festivities. They were all invited to a welcome luau.

The guys left for their room, while Alice, Rose, and Bella walked down the hall to their own. Bella did not understand why the girls did not get separate rooms with the guys. She knew that they did not want to leave Bella by herself as the fifth wheel, but honestly she would not have minded.

Alice and Rosalie decided to just drop their stuff off in the room and then explore the hotel and surrounding area. Bella declined their offer to join them. She opted to unpack a little and take a quick nap. She must have been exhausted, however, because when she had woken up, the sun was already setting. It was three hours later and neither Alice nor Rosalie were in the room. It was probably best to get in a much needed a shower.

…

Once Bella was dressed she walked out of the bathroom and noticed her friends were back. Before she could get a word out Alice and Rosalie started their interrogation.

"Okay, spill," Rose demanded.

"Spill what?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, what have you been hiding from us," Alice asked her.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Fine if that's the way you want to do this," Rosalie spoke as she walked across the room to the door. "You are not leaving here until we get a straight answer out of you."

Bella sat down on her bed and crossed her arms. "I really don't want to talk about it. Besides we are going to be late."

"It's not like it will be over anytime soon," Rose told her sternly.

"And you have to talk about it," Alice told her. "Because what ever happened seems to be sucking the life out of you and that will ruin your whole week."

Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Is it Edward," Alice offered.

Bella brought her knees up to her chin and hugged them. She felt like she needed to do this to hold herself together. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding her head. "Maybe."

"Aw, Bells," Alice sat on the edge of the bed in front of her friend. "What happened?"

"Is it Tanya again," Rosalie asked as she sat down on the other side of the bed.

Bella shook her head. "No."

"Then what happened," she asked.

"I have hurt him," she told them.

"How," Alice asked.

Bella hesitated before responding. "He told me that he loved me. I told him I just wanted to be friends."

"Is that the truth?"

"No," she whispered.

"Oh Bella," Alice wrapped her arm around her friend. "Why did you tell him that?"

"I don't know, because," she shook her head. "I like him a lot and it scares me."

"Well, honey, he likes you too- a lot. In fact the boy loves you," Rosalie soothed.

"I know," Bella said. "But what happens when one day one of us wakes up and decides we want something different? I just can't help but think of what that did to Charlie."

"You're not Renee' though, Bells," Alice told her.

"Yeah, you two couldn't be more different," Rose added.

"Oh really," she asked them. "My natural response with Jacob was to run away and I just left James at a party."

"Yeah, but you had every right to run away from those losers," Rose exclaimed. "You deserve so much better than them."

"I know, but-"

"No buts," Alice said firmly. "Now when did this all go down?"

"About a week and a half ago," Bella told them.

"And we're just hearing about it," Rose shook her head at her. "Well you need to call him. Like right now."

"I agree with Rose. I would say you should do it in person, but you are kind of trapped on an island."

"I don't know if I can," she said. "You see there is more."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows. "And what's that?"

Bella focused on the pattern of the blanket underneath her. "Well we talked Saturday after the party and well-"

"What?"

"He kissed me," she told her best friends.

"Oh, wow," both girls said at the same time.

"He initiated it and did you return it?"

Bella nodded her head slightly.

"And since we are not jumping up and down celebrating as if we were in high school, I'm guessing things did not end well."

"See this is where it gets worse. This is where those old Renee' runaway genes kicked in," Bella tried to joke.

"So this boy admitted his feelings _twice _and you rejected him _twice_," Rosalie simplified.

"If you want to put it that way," Bella started.

"Well Bella that is pretty much the dumbest thing you could have done," Rosalie stated bluntly.

"Rose-" Alice shot her a look.

"I'm sorry, you know that I love you Bella, but that boy so obviously loves you and I know you feel the same way. Why would you do that?"

"Because-"

"Because, why?"

"It was too perfect. That kiss, that moment, him," Bella's voice was shaking at this point. "I always said I would never settle for anything less than true love, even if this meant staying single for the rest of my life. I was quite content with that. Then Edward shows up and he's everything I've always wanted. Then to find out he loves me. I could not have asked for more.

Then that part of me that has to question everything starts working. I start to wonder why I should be so lucky. Why should I find this much happiness when I've always had my doubts about it? Then that cynical part- the one I know you two hate even more- had me thinking about the backlash this would have. Would it all end up hurting me or worse would I end up hurting him?" Bella could feel the tears she had been holding in start to escape.

"Bella," Alice's voice was stern when she spoke. "Now you listen to me," she pulled on her friend's face until she was looking at her. "You deserve to be happy. Okay? You are a kind, caring, person who lost her faith in love, but it everyone goes through that at one point. It doesn't mean that you don't deserve to be happy."

"She's right," Rosalie added. "Remember how many jerks I had dated in high school before I started dating Emmett? There were times where I thought that if I had to do the whole dating thing in order to find love, than I didn't want it."

"See, Bells," Alice said squeezing her friend's hand. "You also need to remember that you are not Renee'. Everyone finds love at different points in their lives. I honestly believe that it just took her a little longer to figure out what she wanted in a relationship. You on the other hand, have always known what you wanted and what you didn't."

Bella listened to everything that her friends had told her. "What do I do?"

Rose and Alice looked at each other. "You can always try calling him or wait until you got back to do it face-to-face. It's really your call though? What is your heart telling you to do?"

Bella sat still only a moment longer before she declared, "I've got to go see him."

"Good."

"Yep," she said jumping up.

"Wait, now?"

"Yes," she said, firmly. "Or as soon as I can."

"Bella we just got here," Alice reminded her.

"Yeah, we're about a seven hour plane trip from home," Rosalie told her.

"We made it here in six and a half," Bella said slipping a pair of flats onto her feet. "Now where did I leave my purse?"

"You are going to need a ticket."

"I'm just going to exchange tickets."

"You don't even know when the next plane leaves."

"I will figure it out when I get there," she told them. "Now I'm going to get going. I will see you girls in a week. Wish me luck."

Alice and Rosalie walked Bella out of the hotel. She had her laptop case slung over her shoulder because for some reason Bella felt this itch to write. The only other possessions she was taking with her was her purse and cell phone.

"Are you sure you want to go tonight," Alice asked her friend as they waited for a cab.

"I've never been surer of anything else in my life," Bella told her.

"Okay," Alice smiled. "Call us when you get there." She gave her one last hug.

"I will," she said as she ducked into the cab.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie called. "Go get him."

...

Bella got to the airport and sprinted at the woman behind the counter. She could not stand still long enough to read the board with the different flight times. She had no patience to wait as the different flights changed around. Bella just wanted answers.

"May I help you," the woman asked nervously.

She had looked at Bella as if she was crazy. Bella decided that she must have looked like the type of person they trained airport workers to look out for. She took a breath as she flattened her hair.

"Yes," Bella said calmly. She looked at the woman's name tag. "Stephanie- is it?-I was wondering when the next flight to Arizona would be leaving. I would like to exchange my ticket."

Stephanie turned to her computer. She kept cautiously looking up at Bella, as if she expected her to do something. "The next flight leaves for Phoenix six tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? There's nothing sooner," Bella said raising her voice without thinking about it. The woman's eyes flickered over Bella's shoulder to a pair of security guards who had been watching the scene unfold. "Sorry," she mumbled. "That's fine."

Bella exchanged her ticket and apologized one last time to Stephanie before walking away from the counter. When she checked her phone it was only nine-thirty. She could head back to the hotel for a few hours of sleep, but would be back up here by four tomorrow morning anyway.

Bella walked along the restaraunts inside the airport before picking one for dinner. She was going to need her energy since she was planning on staying over.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**I hope you liked the little bit of background on Edward!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Next chapter up by Saturday or Sunday. Who knows, I may have time to edit it and upload it before then. **

**Love,**

**BookWorm4Life**


	20. Chapter 20

**So last chapter! I really hope I did not disappoint :) It's a bit of a long one!**

**Thanks to those of you who gave me song ideas! Loved hearing them :)**

**BIG THANK YOU for everyone who has reviewed and read this story! I really hope that everyone enjoyed this little story. **

**_Awesome People:_ cookiedoughicecream2, bookworm4evr, Love is The Cure 19, fireflies371, taralynn09, DreamerRoad, twilight-vamp-sis, lozzy035, sbreetwilighter, cathyrock, A Little Nobody, rubyred21, Smily08, XD Mini Minna XD, ****READREADREAD2080****, Kammi93, dolphindreaming, mrslautner101, NJ94, pixidancer22, katie, NikCul, Sam-twilight,** **Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen1901, awesomeaj9, and Apoorva Nadipalli. You guys have just been so amazing and motivational. ****Thank you so much. I don't think I can ever say that enough =)**

**There were two approaches I was thinking about using to write this chapter. The first was more angst and obstacles before they finally got together or I could give you all a chapter about their blossomed relationship. **

**Hope I picked the right one!**

**Now Please, Read, Review, and most importantly Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Once her plane touched down, Bella packed up her laptop and could not get off the plane fast enough. Glad Alice agreed to take care of her suitcase, she was able to bypass baggage claim. She ran out of the airport with only her laptop case on her shoulder. Waving down a cab, Bella realized that she must look completely ridiculous.

When she finally flagged one down, Bella slid in and practically yelled at the driver the address. He turned around and looked at her suspiciously. She apologized and repeated herself softly. The driver nodded at her before driving away from the curb.

Bella caught a glimpse of herself in the rearview mirror. Her hair was all over the place from running. Her face was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes from sleep deprivation. She still wore the blue dress that she was going to wear to the luau. It was wrinkled from the plane ride.

As she stared out the window, Bella started to think about if she should change. She then started to wonder if what she was was a good idea. When those thoughts of doubt popped into her head, Bella grabbed her laptop and continued where she left off on the plane. It was the one thing that prevented her from overthinking. During the six and half hour plane ride and the eight hours she spent in the airport to catch the six am flight, Bella had made great progress on her novel. She appeared to find her inspiration.

She was finishing up a chapter, when the cab pulled up to her apartment complex. She threw a couple of bills at the driver and ran out of the car. "Hey, you gave me too much," he yelled after her.

"Keep it," she told him, not looking back.

Bella ran down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of apartment 110. Her adrenaline was pumping as she lifted her hand to knock. Pounded is probably a better word to describe what she did to his door. She stepped back and went to check her phone for the time. Then she realized that it was dead. She then figured that it must have been around two in the afternoon.

After knocking again and getting no answer, Bella pounded her head against the door. She turned around and scooted down the door to sit on the floor. This was just her luck. He was either one, not here, or two he did not want to answer her. She really could not blame him. Bella sat on the floor and tried to think of what her next move should be. She thought about just camping out in front of his door until he came home or opened it. Then she tried to remember if she saw his car in the parking lot.

"Isabella?" The voice had Bella's heart racing. She looked up to see Edward stopped in the middle of the hallway. He stood there completely stunned. He was dressed and looked as if he just got home. Edward opened his mouth to speak again but then closed. He just stared at her. Then, "What are you doing here? "

Bella's heart fluttered at the use of her whole name. It always had. He stared at her, waiting for her to say something. Bella was not sure what to say. She had so much she wanted to tell him, but had no idea where to start. So she picked the first thing that popped into her head.

"I finished my book," she told him as she scrambled to her feet. Then looked down and started playing with her fingers, "Or I'm almost done."

Edward nodded. "I am glad to hear that."

"Yeah," she said dumbly, she looked up and smiled nervously. There was a pause with another moment of staring. Bella finally shook her head. "But that's not why I'm here."

Edward's face softened. "I thought you were supposed to be in Hawaii right now."

"I was, but not anymore. Obviously," she bit her lip. "But I couldn't be there. Not when my heart was somewhere else. See I don't admit this much, but I was afraid. And I let that fear make some bad decisions." She took a deep breath.

"What were you afraid of," Edward asked when she did not continue.

"You," she admitted.

"Me?"

"And how I felt about you. I also feared messing up this great thing that we have. You see Edward there has been this connection that I have felt from the first time we met. Sometimes you seem to know me better than I know myself. I know that sounds so cheesy and cliché, but it's the truth.

When I was with Jacob, someone I had known for so long, I never felt that. I was always worried about saying the right thing and constantly tried to think of brilliant lines to recite. But when I am with you, I feel as if I could never say the wrong thing. It's one of the many reasons I love being around you. It felt so lonely to not knowing when I would get to see you agian. On the flight back here I remembered the times I rode along with you in the car wishing for the traffic lights to turn red because that is at least 30 seconds more I get to spend with you.

Like I said, I have never felt this way before that I had no idea what I was getting into. Then when you confronted me, I didn't know what to do. I was so afraid of losing this friendship or hurting you.

So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I was a coward. And it took me a long time to realize this, but I would rather take that risk of having my heart shattered than to spend my life wondering what could have been."

Bella took a step closer to him. "And I don't care if you feel the same way still," her voice than dropped to a whisper, "but to be completely honest I think I am falling in love with you or something like that." She then looked down at her feet, "But if you don't feel the same anymore I to-"

Before she could finish, Edward had captured her lips in the sweetest kiss. He held her face gently. "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him before leaning in for another kiss. "But you talk a lot." She looked up to see her favorite smirk on his face.

"You could have shut me up sooner," Bella laughed as he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. This simple gesture sent her nerve endings a buzz again. She lost all focus as she ran her thumb along his jaw line as she tried to memorize everything about him. The sound of his voice brought her back to their conversation.

"Aw, but then I would have never gotten to hear you admit that you love me or something like that," he imitated her voice. It was Edward's turn to be distracted as he watched her cheeks turn a brilliant shade at red. Then when she recovered, he found himself admiring the glint that appeared in her eyes.

Bella shook her head at him. "I think that something else I am feeling is nausea," she teased, trying to squirm out of his arms. Bella was glad, however, that she could not break free. There was no place else she would rather be.

"Oh, I am not letting you go," he told her. "You run away too easily. I am not letting that happen again."

Edward leaned down to pick up her laptop and slung it over his shoulder. His other arm was kept firmly wrapped around Bella's waist. He then led her into his apartment. "Are you hungry?"

"Is the sun shining," she laughed. "I am starving."

"Okay, your choices are left over pizza, an omelet, an omelet, or I think an omelet," Edward told her, before leaning down for another kiss.

"Mmm I think an omelet sounds perfect right now, but isn't it going to be a bit difficult to cook with one hand," she challenged.

"We will see," he laughed. He then spun her around and gave her another kiss, before releasing her. "I really could do that all day."

As he walked into the kitchen, Bella walked, laughing behind him. As they passed his bedroom, she looked in and saw a suitcase sitting open on the bed. "Hey were you going somewhere?"

Edward turned around to see her pointing into his bedroom. "I was going to go visit someone," he admitted. "But I have no reason to go there now."

She looked at him confused. "Who were-," then she realized what he was going to do. She gave him a smile and leaned up to give him a kiss. "I really am lucky."

Bella took up her spot at his, kitchen table. She watched him take the eggs out of the fridge and as he dropped one on the floor. She could not help but to tease him about it. As he began cooking breakfast, she sat back and allowed herself to appreciate the perfect imperfections of this moment and for once it did not scare her.

...…

Bella and Edward had been almost inseparable that next week. The two of them spent the week in Queen River. Edward had offered to buy tickets back to Hawaii, but Bella had turned down his offer. She wanted him all to herself for the week.

Bella also wanted to give him the grand tour of the town- Bella Swan style. She took Edward to all of her favorite and memorable places in town. They started at the ice cream shop around the corner from their apartments then they walked by her old high school, where she spent some of the most miserable days of her life. Bella's favorite part was when she took him to the old thrift store where she used to find hidden treasures.

"So I'm thinking these would look- just amazing on you," Bella smiled, holding up a pair of cowboy boots. "Oh and this," she said holding up a matching hat. The two of them were standing in the middle of the thrift shop. Bella had spent twenty minutes trying to find something that she wanted Edward to try on.

"No thank you," he told her, politely with a smile.

"Come on," she begged him. "You refused to wear the fanny pack I picked out for you."

Edward just shook his head. "No. And I still cannot believe you actually bought me one."

"You loved it," she told him with a smile. "Now please?" Bella attempted to slip the hat on his head.

"No, absolutely not Isabella," he backed away from her. Edward then grabbed a chef hat off a nearby rack and tried to place it on her head.

"Don't even think about it," she warned him, backing away. Unfortunately Bella did not pay attention to what was behind her. She had managed to run right into a stack of old records, causing them to all tip over.

Bella placed her hands over her mouth. "Oh my gosh," she said looking at the mess, before dropping down to her hands and knees to pick them up. Edward leaned down to help her.

The owner of the store ran over to see what had happened. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the mess. "What happened?"

"I am so sorry," Bella stood up to apologize. However, she managed to step on a record or two, hearing them crack. "I will pay for those, I promise." There was a noise, resembling a snort, coming from Edward's direction. Bella looked over to see him trying to hide a laugh as he looked down at the records he was stacking.

Ten minutes later, and after paying for the broken records, Bella walked outside to wait for Edward. He told her to go ahead and that he would catch up. When she tried to ask what he was doing he said he was buying something, but would not tell her what.

"Okay," he said when they got outside, "Now close your eyes. "

"Masen, what did you do," she asked, closing her eyes.

"Since you gave up your holiday for me, I got you something in exchange," Edward told her. "Now let me see your hand." Bella was hesitant before she gave her hand. "I'm not going to bite it off."

Bella could feel him slide something onto her wrist. When she opened her eyes she saw a bracelet on her wrist with several different plastic charms. She saw seashells, Hawaiian flowers, and the letters that spelled out "Aloha".

"Aw this is one the tackiest things ever," Bella said with awe in her voice. "I love it, thank you" she told him, standing on her tippy toes to give him a kiss.

"I thought you would," he laughed. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist. The two of them continued on their tour of the town. They may have been joking, however, Bella knew she would not be throwing that bracelet away anytime soon.

Edward's favorite stops on the tour were the ones that Bella found memorable for not so much happy reasons as embarrassing ones. There was the duck pond that she fell into when she was seven. Then the tree she got stuck in because she was too afraid to climb down. When they had walked by the house she grew up in, Bella noted the fence that she busted her lip on while playing kick ball.

Bella had committed his laugh to memory when she told him how she thought she could fly when she was five. She told him how this belief had led her to stand on the railing of her back porch in her ballerina costume and jump off. Her mother had walked out just as she had jumped, causing her to scream. Instead of falling to the ground, the back of her leotard caught on a hook that was meant for hanging plants. She was not that far off the ground, seven feet at the most, but her mother had banned her from the backyard unless someone was out there with her.

As much as she loved showing Edward the town, Bella's favorite part of the week was just talking to him again. It was one of the things Edward had asked for in their relationship. He wanted Bella to be completely open with him and to let him know if she ever felt insecure. She had been doing a good job at keeping up her end of the bargain.

The two of them had gone back to their usual routine of having dinner at either his or her apartment. Bella had attempted to teach Edward how to cook baked chicken; however, he never got past breading the chicken.

"That's too much," Bella yelled at him grabbing the pepper out of his hands. Her controlling side kicked in. The two of them were making dinner at Bella's apartment, the night before the gang was supposed to return from Hawaii.

"I'm not much good at this I suppose," he said as he allowed Bella to bump him out of the way. He walked over to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. "Besides, I think I very much enjoy watching you cook instead." Edward said standing against the opposite counter, drying his hands on a towel.

"Why because you don't have to do anything," Bella turned around to ask him. When she looked at his face, she saw a boyish grin on it. The one all males seem to have when they are caught doing something they are not supposed to be doing. "Well, I bet you do," Bella said throwing him a wink over her shoulder. She then started humming to herself as she washed her hands and went into the refrigerator to grab a vegetable to serve with dinner. She made it a point to not pay him any mind.

It did not take long before Bella felt Edward drape an arm around her waist. He was not in favor of being ignored. "I'm a man who knows what he likes," he whispered in her ear. It was enough to send shivers down her spine. He then started to brush the hair away from the back of her neck.

"Oh really," she tried to flirt, her voice wavering.

"Yeah."

But before he could go in for the kill, Bella turned around. "I hope you are a man who likes broccoli," she teased him before walking the cabinet for the cutting board.

"That was just cruel, Isabella," he told her. Edward then stood off to the side, pretending to sulk. Bella finished putting the dinner together. The chicken was going to need to cook for about thirty minutes.

"Now what did you want do while we wait," she asked him mischievously. "I mean I suppose I could read or find something good to watch on the television."

Bella turned to walk into the living room. Just as she was about to grab the remote, Edward spun her around. "How about we dance?"

Bella raised her eyebrow at him. "You want to dance?"

Edward switched on a jazz station. "Absolutely."

He grabbed a hold of her hands as he led the two of them into a dance around her living room. Not surprisingly, Edward was a phenomenal dancer. Bella wished she could have said the same. She kept stepping on his foot when she tried paying attention to keeping her arms in. So when she tried to not step on his feet, Bella's elbow almost collided with her lamp. Edward saved it by changing directions last minute.

"I'm terrible at this," she laughed, ready to admit defeat.

"It just takes some practice," Edward assured her as the song concluded. He brought Bella in and dipped her. Edward looked down at her and admired the slight flush of her cheeks from dancing. He appreciated the fullness of her lips and the mischevious smile that played behind them.

On the way back up, Bella extended her neck, to give Edward a kiss. It was one that quickly began to grow. Edward pulled her head back up as his hands began to tangle in her hair. Forgetting about the music, the two of them made their way over to the couch. Bella sat on Edward's lap as he continued to kiss her. Neither of them could bring the other close enough.

The two of them had discussed, briefly, that they had wanted to take things slow. And they technically were but, that did not mean they could not have a little fun. In fact, Bella felt as if she was living some sort of teenage fantasy. She was making out with her boyfriend on her living room couch. The bonus being that she did not have to worry about her mother walking in.

As the intensity of the moment grew, Bella felt as if the two may reach the point of no return. All she could think about was how nothing had ever felt more right than it did when she was with Edward. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of beeping.

"What is that," Edward asked, breaking the kiss.

"Ignore it," she started.

Then Bella suddenly pulled back from Edward. Once she could breathe, Bella noticed the smell of burning chicken. _The smoke detector._ "Oh shit," she exclaimed, jumping up. She could hear Edward behind her as she made it into the kitchen, and flung open the oven. When she had, smoke poured out of it. Bella backed away waving at the air as her lungs struggled for fresh air.

Edward immediately pushed open the window above the sink in attempts to let out the smoke. He then switched off the oven as he pulled out the charcoal covered chicken and placed it on the counter. Dragging Bella with him, Edward walked into the living room.

"Well I hope you like your chicken with an extra crisp," Edward joked as the two of them stood in the living room.

Bella turned to look at him. "I think that was a sign."

"A sign of what," he asked, cautiously.

"To slow down," Bella told him, with a laugh. She was still trying to catch her breath. Pause. "Let's go out for something to eat. It's what normal couples do when they start dating."

"Okay," Edward agreed. "However, we never have been much for normal."

"Very true," Bella said grabbing her car keys. "But the food is still ruined and I'm starving, so," she inched her way over towards the door. "Last one out has to lock-up." Bella shot out the door and down the hall.

..…

"-to feed the ducks, babe?"

"Are you dating a five year old, babe?"

"Hot air balloon ride, babe?"

"Too over the top, babe."

"The zoo, babe?"

"Too much like feeding the ducks, babe."

"To go play sport, babe?"

"As long as it's not bowling, babe."

"Go to the cinema, babe?"

"Too impersonal, babe."

Bella sat with her feet resting in Edward's lap as they sat outside of Esme's. She had her baseball cap on her head which meant she was writing. She was currently working on her latest article, the best first dates. Edward was supposed to be helping her come up with ideas. He was instead proving to be a distraction. He was people watching which only caused her to do the same.

"How about matching tattoos," he asked, pointing to a couple across the street. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Babe?"

It was Wednesday afternoon, the day that Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper would be back. She was glad they would be back because it was weird not having them here and always around. They would also be bringing back half of Bella's wardrobe that she had left in Hawaii. As much as she missed taking her vacation and spending time with her friends, she did not regret her decision for a second.

"What time does their plane land, babe?"

"Carlisle is picking them up at half past two, babe," Edward told her. It was two-thirty now.

"So I'd give them another hour," Bella guessed. She could not wait to talk to her two best friends. She had filled them in briefly about how she made it back safely and how she talked things out with Edward, but she was never able to get into details.

"Someone is a little impatient," he laughed. They both looked down to see Bella's foot tapping. She had not even realized she was doing it.

"A little, babe," she admitted as Esme walked out of the café carrying a pitcher. "Hey!"

"Are you two still doing that," she asked laughing.

Esme was referring to Edward and Bella's overuse of the pet name "Babe". Ever since they overheard a couple use it after every sentence to one another, they had been fully entertained for the past hour.

Bella smiled. "Maybe. Now what did you bring us," she asked.

"Peach tea," she told them.

Edward made a face, "Ugh."

"Yes," Bella exclaimed. She threw her hands above her head in victory.

"That is not what real tea tastes like," he told her shaking his head. "Tea should be drunk hot, sweet, and as strong as possible. No offense Aunt Esme."

"Who wants to drink hot tea on a summer day?"

"I can drink it anytime."

Bella turned to Esme. "We have had this argument so many times. To make a long story short- guess who is getting her first tea pot for her birthday."

Esme shook her head at the two of them. "You both are insane." She gave them one last smile before disappearing back inside.

Bella sat outside working on her article for the next hour- or at least trying to. Edward spent his time distracting her. When he got bored with that, he switched to asking her when he would be able to read her book. It was a topic, Edward, brought the subject up off and on all week. Bella told him he could read it when she was completely finished. The truth was that she was a little nervous to let anyone else read it because it was so personal. Bella knew though, that if she would allow Edward to read it before anyone else.

"Are you finished now," he asked her.

"No," Bella told him with a shake of her head.

"How about now?"

"What do you think?"

Edward leaned back in his chair. "I'm thinking you are."

"I'm thinking that I am going to s-"

"Isabella Marie Swan," Alice and Rose called simultaneously.

Bella looked up to see her two best friends climb out of Carlisle's car. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces. Alice ran over and flung her arms around Bella when she stood up.

"I've missed you too, Alice," she laughed, patting her friend's back.

"We obviously have so much to catch up on," Rosalie walked up behind her. She then flicked her eyes back and forth between Bella and Edward.

"Yes we do," Alice agreed. "In fact," she said linking arms with Bella, "We are going to have a girl's only night, starting now."

"Have you not heard of jetlag, Alice," Edward asked as he too stood up. He walked over to the car, where Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper were unloading it. They were going to load the luggage into Jasper and Emmett's cars, which they had left, parked behind Esme's.

Bella laughed as she watched her boyfriend walk away. When he was out of earshot Alice turned to Bella. "So is it official?"

Bella nodded her head. "Yeah, I would say so."

Alice let out a squeal as she gave her best friend another hug. "I am so excited for the two of you. I just knew you would be perfect for each other!"

"I think there is a need to celebrate," Rosalie declared. "We should definitely make plans at the Raven tonight to catch-up."

"We do," Bella agreed. She then took a minute to look at her friends. "You gals are so tan, I am almost jealous."

"Why thank you," Rosalie smiled. "And love is a good look on you as well Bella."

"It certainly is," Alice started to look her friend up and down.

Bella could feel herself blush. "Thanks," she mumbled. "So how about we plan for tonight? The Raven and then movies and wine at my house?"

"That works. Now would you like us to pull you away from your man now or do you want to wait until we settle and then we can come get you?"

"Actually," Bella started as she dug through her purse. "I think I will go with you now." She found the small object that contained her book. "Hang on second guys," she told her friends as she walked over to where Edward stood.

"Hey," he smiled when he saw her. He automatically pulled her into his arms. "So are they really going to take you away from me?"

"Yep," she told him.

"Well what am I supposed to do," he asked with a fake pout.

Bella put a finger on her chin as though she was deep in thought. "Oh I think you will find something." She opened her hands to dangle the flash drive in front of him.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep," she said shyly. "Now when you read it don't call or text or send me those weird mind signals until you have finished it. And you have to promise to be honest with me. Okay?"

"Hey, I do not even think you have the capability to write something that 'sucks'," he said tilting her chin up. "Thank you though."

Edward leaned down to give her a kiss. The two of them had almost forgotten that there was anyone else around. Almost.

"Get a room," she heard Emmett and Jasper call in one ear.

"Get it Bells," Rosalie and Alice called from her other side.

Bella could feel her cheeks turn red, "I will see you later?"

"Yeah."

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too."

…

"Okay, so when he did not answer after I knocked, I started to think that he was never going to," Bella was giving her friends the play-by-play of her adventure as they waited for their drinks in The Raven. "I was starting to feel so discouraged, but I was prepared to camp out in front of his door until he answered."

"Good girl," Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah, but thankfully it was only a few minutes later when he walked down the hall." Bella then told them about her whole speech she gave to him. They both awed in all of the right parts. Alice even let out another squeal when she told them how he had kissed her to shut her up.

"That is so freaking romantic," Rosalie had nodded her head in approval. "I do believe that we did good here, Alice."

"I think so," she agreed.

"Hey neither of you set me up with him. You pushed me to pursue James at first," Bella argued.

"Who pushed you to come back and talk to Edward?"

Alice nodded her head. "Yeah, and who set up little run-ins with Edward?"

"Yes, but I do believe that I met him all on my own."

"Fine. You get credit for winning him over which is what you should have been doing by yourself anyways; however, Rose and I get credit for being your motivation."

Bella just shook her head at her friends. "Crazy."

"All we are saying is that we want first dibs on being godmother's of your future babies," Rosalie told her with a wink. "You two are sure to pop out, what? - four or six?"

Bella's mouth dropped open. "Ah- wow."

"Yeah, Rose can have three and I can have the other three. So Bella you are going to need to have an even number of babies," Alice laughed.

"Wow. You two are just out of control." Bella was still shaking her head. "So, Rose, have you thought about the wedding anymore?"

"Nice way to change the subject," Rose complimented. "Well we were thinking about a winter wedding actually."

"Really, that will be pretty!"

"Yeah, we thought so. Now I just need to pick a date. We were actually thinking about Christmas Eve since both of our families would be here on that day."

"Well that would be amazing, but I would imagine booking a church would be a little difficult for that day."

Rosalie sighed. "I know."

"Um excuse me," Alice piped up. "You do know who is planning this wedding?"

"You, Alice," Rosalie smiled at her best friend.

"That's right my friends. And when have I ever taken no for an answer. In fact I will start booking a church tomorrow. I'm thinking of a mid-morning wedding. It is pretty around that time and since most Christmas Eve services happen in the evening, it will be your best shot." Alice was now in wedding planning mode. It was going to be difficult to rein her in now.

The three of them spent the next couple of hours discussing the upcoming nuptials. Rose had decided that she wanted red colored bridesmaid dresses. It would match the holiday. They had even talked about what foods that she would want served and what she refused to serve.

"So Alice, do you think you can pull this together in less than five months," Bella teased her friend as they drove back to Bella's apartment.

"I'm not even going to dignify that question with an answer, Isabella," Alice stuck her tongue out at her friend from the front seat.

The three friends spent the night watching every Nicholas Sparks novel- turned movie, there was. They also looked through several bridal magazines, picking out possible flower arrangements. Boxes of tissues and a bottle of wine later, the girls lay passed out around Bella's living room.

Bella did not get to sleep until close to four, after she cleaned the kitchen. She had no intention of waking up much before noon, however someone else had other plans for her. It was eight in the morning when she heard a knock at her door.

_Who on earth?_

Bella slowly stumbled to her feet as she made her way to the door. The sun was pouring into her apartment through the window in her kitchen. She checked the peep hole when she got to the door. She was a little surprised to see Edward standing outside.

"Hey," she gave him a weak smile as she leaned against the doorframe for support.

Edward looked at her sympathetically. "Good morning, sorry to wake you. Perhaps I should come back later."

Bella let out a yawn. "No it's okay." She took a step outside of her apartment and closed the door behind her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything is fine," he assured her. "I just wanted to let you know that I finished reading your book."

"Oh so quick," she asked, becoming more aware my the second.

Edward nodded. "To be honest, I could not stop once I had started."

"Yeah?"

Edward laughed. "Yeah. Don't sound so surprised."

"So what did you think?" She squared her shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Be honest I can handle it."

"I loved it."

"Now I said be honest," she reminded him as she looked down at her hands.

Edward tilted her face up to look at him. "It was incredible. The amount of emotion you were able to communicate was just astounding. As well as how realatable you made it. It was very honest. I really think that you have something special here," Edward said holding up the flash drive.

"Maybe," she said blushing. Realizing her own insecurity, Bella looked at him. "Thank you though."

"Anytime," he reminded her as he leaned in for a kiss.

Before he could kiss her, Bella stuck her hand up to block him. "I probably have the worst breath ever right now. I will spare you."

Edward rolled his eyes at her. "Silly Bella." Edward was able to move her hand out of her way to kiss her.

Bella loved how he made her feel beautiful, even with her morning breath and messy hair. He had accepted her when she showed up at his door with dark circles under her eyes. She did not need the overdone make-up that movies used. The words she spoke to him, may not have always made sense, but he still understood her better than anyone else. There was no need for a script or catchy writing to make her communicate with this man.

"Isabella," he whispered to her when they broke the kiss.

"Hmm," she smiled. Their heads were pressed together.

"You really have the worst morning breath, babe," he said giving her a crooked smile.

Bella hit him on the arm. "I hate you."

"I love you too," he said before kissing her again.

* * *

**So what did you think? How many did I disappoint? :-P**

**I took this chapter to give you guys more of their relationship. I think I put my readers through enough of Bella's stupidity ;)**

**Review and let me know what you think. **

**Big hopes that the epilogue will be up before Saturday!**

**Love,**

**BookWorm4Life**

**Ps. Expect first chapter of sequel up about two weeks from today!**


	21. Epilogue

**So this is sooner than I thought!**

**I am glad that so many of you enjoyed this story! I had started to write it as a creative release, but like I had mentioned, I needed motivation to give it an ending. The response I received was more than I could have imagined. With all of the emails about this story being reviewed, favorited, and alerted. It was amazing! **

**Thank you guys so much!**

**So I will keep this short: Now please Read, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue

"I don't even know why I bother to do my own hair and make-up," Bella complained, frustrated as she tried to put in her earrings. "Alice is just going to redo it all or have a stylist redo it when we get there."

It was Christmas Eve, and also the day of Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. Alice had worked her magic and was able to reserve a couple of different churches that Rosalie may have been interested in. Then the three women, along with Emmett, went to visit them. The first two were either too small or too big and Rosalie dismissed them right away. Emmett and Bella were afraid that this was going to be a long painful process. However, as soon as Rosalie stepped into the third one, she declared it to be perfect. She claimed it was the right size and just had this overall feeling that she was meant to get married here.

"You look lovely," Edward said as he watched his girlfriend, for the seventh time, walk into the living room and then disappear back to the bedroom. "So will you calm down, please?"

Bella wore a red, a-line silhouette, satin, strapless dress. Everyone told her she looked beautiful in it. However, Bella's only concern was not tripping on it when she walked since Rosalie had picked a dress that was floor length.

"I am calm, but you know that Alice will have something to say if everything is not perfect," she told him as she walked back into the room. "Then I will have to hear about it, even if it's not my fault."

"Oh she won't be that bad," Edward said, though he was not sure if he believed it himself. It was eight in the morning, though, and he did not have much fight in him. The wedding was to start at eleven, but of course they needed to be there early.

Bella began shaking her head. "She flipped out when I did not wear the right shoes to her tea parties when we were younger, I can only imagine how she will be at this wedding."

For the past two months, leading up to the big day, Bella has been doing her best to help out with her friend's wedding. This meant that she has been working alongside wedding planner Alice. Not her best friend Alice. This person was completely psychotic and obsessed with perfection. This was not the warm and bubbly friend that she loved. This was the side that the people who worked with Alice got to see.

Two weeks ago Bella had considered disconnecting her phone to prevent Alice from calling her. She had made Bella her right- hand woman. This position entitled phone calls at one in the morning about flower arrangements and seven a.m. trips to argue with the baker about strawberry icing. Bella's maid of honor position that she was sharing with Alice, consisted of making different fittings for her dress as well as Rosalie's. As much as she loved her best friends, Bella could not wait for the Emmett and Rosalie to say "I do."

"I think she has matured since then," Edward called down the hallway. "She may not be any taller, but she has definitely eased up since she was younger."

"I wish you were right," Bella said as she walked back into the room. She was bundled up in a long black pea coat. "Are you ready," she asked him. "I can't sit still any longer."

"This is you sitting still," Edward asked when she stopped in front of him. "You look beautiful. Do you know that?" He was eyeing her up and down.

Bella shook her head. "You cannot even see the finished product," she said walking towards him to fix the collar of his coat. "Thank you though," she told him as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"No. Thank you," Edward smiled at her.

Bella rolled her eyes at him. "And Edward you don't look too shabby yourself." Pause. "But you should have listened to me when I told you not to sit down. Your tux is now wrinkled."

"I really should learn to listen to you."

"Yes you really should," Bella told him. "Now we should get going. You can drive. I think I will be too exhausted to drive home later." She grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"Yes from all that dancing we are going to do." Edward pretended to waltz with an imaginary partner.

Bella shook her head. "I told you. I am only dancing one or two songs. No need to make a fool of myself- not in front of your parents."

Today was the first time that Bella would be meeting Mr. and Mrs. Masen. They had flown in from London to watch their nephew get married. Bella had known from the beginning that they were on the guest list, however when Edward had informed her that they would be arriving the night before the wedding, it all seemed to hit her. They were supposed to pick them up from the airport last night, but they had called and told them that their flight was delayed and they would not be in much before one.

"Hey," he said stopping her from walking to the door. "They are going to love you," he assured her.

"I hope so," she sighed.

"Silly Isabella, "Edward shook his head.

"Fine I will trust you, but be sure to keep me away from the champagne and wine just in case."

"You would fit in very well with our side of the family, thoguh. They are known for making a scene around the holidays. I had an uncle who got completely sloshed at the family New Year's party," Edward said opening the door. "To make a long story short, my mother now has pictures of Uncle Teddy wearing my aunt's dress."

Bella shook with laughter. "That's fantastic. I will have to see that picture someday. At least they are funny. When the Swans get drunk, there is a lot of yelling and cursing. Which reminds me- we should keep my mother away from the wine as well."

"It is all going to be fine," he reassured her as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. "But still try to save some of your energy for later tonight," he said giving her a wink before walking out the door.

"Where did you learn how to charm a woman, Masen," Bella yelled after him. He was lucky that his accent sounded so romantic.

…

Bella could have cried as she watched Rosalie walk down the aisle with the sound of the Wedding March in the background. She was a beautiful bride, dressed in a white gown that made her look like a queen. The skirt was full and made of lace. The bodice was lightly beaded. ()

What completed the look was the smile that Rosalie wore under her veil. There were several emotions displayed on her face. The most important was the love she had as she stared at Emmett. She only had eyes for him. Then of course there was the look of complete happiness. The look that she was getting everything she has always wanted.

Just as she was wiping away a tear from her eye, Bella glanced over at Edward who was standing next to Jasper and the other groomsmen. He was looking at her with a grin on his face. She had told him that she was not going to cry. He said that she would. Bella just gave a small shrug of her shoulders and smiled at him.

"Now do you Rosalie Lillian Hale," the minister's voice brought her attention back. "-take Emmett Dale Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold; and do you promise, forsaking all others, to cleave to him and him alone, for as long as you both shall live?"

_I do…."_

…

After watching Emmett and Rosalie drive away, the eighty wedding guests started to make their way to their own cars. About half of the guests- most of them family- were headed for the wedding reception that was going to be held at a hall in town. Most of the friends that had been invited, gave the couple best wishes, before leaving. Several of them had to get back to their own families for the holiday.

Bella and Edward knew that they would be the last two people to leave the church. He held her hand as they searched the thinning crowd for his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Masen would be riding with the young couple to the reception so they could not leave until they found them. Bella was getting even more anxious as they searched.

Edward had gone out to greet them when they had first arrived with Esme and Carlisle. Unfortunately, Bella had been getting her hair and make-up redone at the time. She has not been formally introduced to them yet. However, she did notice the couple sitting in the third row of pews on the groom's side. Bella knew that they had to be Edward's parents. He looked just like them.

"Mum, Dad," Edward addressed his parents as they walked towards them.

As if she needed more evidence that these two people in front of her were Edward's parents. Bella observed several similar features. Edward had his mother's reddish- brown hair and her green eyes. He had Mr. Masen's nose. As well as his tall, lean build. Edward was a couple of inches taller than his father.

"I would like you to meet my beautiful girlfriend, Isabella Swan," Edward's introduction left Bella blushing. "Isabella, I would like you to meet my parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen."

"It is so wonderful to finally meet you," Elizabeth said pulling Bella in for a hug almost immediately.

"Thank you Mrs. Masen. I am so excited to be finally meeting you both, as well," Bella smiled. Mr. Masen gave her a light hug as well.

"Oh call me Liz, dear," she said with a wave of her hand. "You are even lovelier than Edward described. Which is surprising considering how much he talks about you," she said throwing Bella a wink.

"Okay, Mum," Edward said trying to cut his mother off.

"Do not get so flustered, Edward," Liz laughed. "I am only teasing. Now shall we get going?"

Bella and Elizabeth Masen walked several paces ahead of the two Edwards as they made their way out to the car. "I may have been teasing him, but Edward truly does admire you a great deal."

"I feel the same way about him," Bella told her honestly.

"I can tell," Liz told her giving a knowing look. It was one she often saw on Esme.

Both women had opted to sit in the back of the Volvo on the trip to the reception hall. Bella could hear Edward discussing recent politics that have been occurring in England with his father. At some points of the discussion, one of them would raise their voice in disgust. Bella watched with fascination at their father-son exchange.

"They have been doing this ever since Edward was a junior in high school," Liz said beside her. "Soon they will switch to discussing football- soccer."

…..

"Now that was not so bad," Edward said as they walked into the party. He had his arm draped around Bella's waist, as he pulled her close to his side.

"They were both very nice. Your mother has to be one of the sweetest women I have ever met," Bella told him.

"She is pretty amazing." Edward smiled with pride. "So, what did you and my mother talk about," Edward asked her.

"Oh you know, typical girl stuff- the wedding dress, the flowers, you."

Edward shook his head. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," she said sweetly. "However, if you get a pair of rocket ship pajamas for your birthday, you should have a pretty good idea as to why."

With that, Bella kissed Edward on the cheek before excusing herself. She wanted to find Alice and see if she needed any help. Edward just stood there in amazement as he watched his girlfriend walk away. He did not hear his father come up behind him until he put an arm around his shoulder.

"Son, you look like a man who is in love," his father said simply.

Edward nodded his head.

Bella passed Eric and Ken in her search for Alice. "Darling, you look absolutely beautiful," Eric said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, you both look amazing as well," Bella complimented the couple after hugs were exchanged. "Hey, have either of you seen the wedding terror- I mean planner."

Eric frowned. "About two minutes ago. We tried to commend her on putting together such a perfect wedding, but she walked right by us. She told us there was a crisis in the kitchen she had to attend to."

"Of course there is," Bella sighed. "Okay, well I am going to go rein in Alice, but you two should enjoy yourselves and I will see you both in a little bit."

"Good luck," Ken wished her.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Bella walked into the kitchen to see Alice arguing with the owner of the catering company. "See I specifically said red shirts for the guys and white blouses for the girls. And what color do your servers have on? Red and green."

"It's Christmas Eve, Ms. Cullen," he said trying to reason with her. "They were just getting into the holiday spirit."

"I understand that, Alexander," Alice said tapping her foot. "However the theme for this wedding was to be centered on red and white- not red and green. Do you see red and green napkins or table cloths out there?"

"Alice," Bella said loudly. "How about I take care of this and you go relax. Enjoy yourself. This is our best friend's wedding."

"Bella how do you expect me to relax, when something can go wrong at any moment," she said shaking her head at her friend. "No, I am going to go make sure that the DJ plays the right song for their first dance."

"What about Jasper," she asked.

"He will be fine," Alice shook her head. "He understands what I am doing here." She then disappeared back into the hall.

"That Ms. Cullen," Alexander said shaking his head. "She is quite a nightmare."

"She's not that bad," Bella said with a smile. "By the way, your servers look fine. It is Christmas after all."

"Thank you Ms. Swan," he said nodding his head.

Bella walked back out to find Edward. She had only made it a few feet when she felt someone pulling on her hand. Bella looked down to find a little boy who must not have been older than six standing next to her. He had one of his hands pulling on her own and the other was tugging at her dress.

"Well hello there," she said kneeling down. "What is your name, handsome?" Bella smiled as the little boy's face lit up. He was dressed up in a suit with a little bow tie and suspenders.

"Ryan Marcus Hale," he told her standing up tall. Bella figured he must be one of Rosalie's younger cousins.

"It is very nice to meet you Ryan," she said shaking his hand. "My name is Bella."

Ryan stared at her with big eyes for a moment before responding. "You are really pretty Bella."

"Aw aren't you such a sweetheart," Bella said ruffling his hair. "Thank you." When she stood up to walk away, Ryan tugged at her dress again.

"Did you need something, little man," she asked him.

"Will you be my date for the wedding," he asked her shyly.

"Aw," Bella smiled at him. "Well Ryan, I did come here with a date, but I can always have a second one."

"Yay," he screamed.

Bella gave him a kiss on the cheek before standing up. As she took a step, Ryan started to follow her. Bella smiled at him.

"Say, Ryan did you want to help me find my other date," she asked him. He nodded his head excitedly. "You do? Thank you. You are going to be such a big help."

After asking the boy's parents if he could tag along, Bella stuck her hand out for Ryan, but he wanted her to carry him. So she leaned down and scooped him up. She carried Ryan on her hip as she walked through the people.

When she had found Edward, Renee' was talking to him. Bella could hear her mother laughing as she approached them. Edward was being his typical charming self.

"Hey," Bella greeted them. She gave her mother a one-armed hug. "I would like you all to meet my new friend, Ryan." Bella turned to the side so they could see the little boy.

"I'm one of her dates," Ryan told them proudly.

"Edward, it looks as if you have some competition," Renee' joked.

Edward raised his eyebrows at him. "Really? Well it is nice to meet you, Ryan. I'm her other date, Edward."

Ryan frowned at Edward. "I'm her favorite date." Bella smiled as Edward let out a chuckle.

"Ryan," the little boy's mother called. "Come over here and say hi to your Aunt." His mother thanked Bella for keeping him entertained. Bellahad assured her that it was no problem. She also promised Ryan a dance.

"Wasn't he sweet," Bella asked her mother and Edward.

"Adorable," Edward laughed.

"You always have been good with children," Renee' started. "I think you will be an excellent mother someday. Soon, hopefuly."

Bella could feel her cheeks go red. "Okay, mother." She said trying to cut her off. She also noticed a wine glass on the table behind her.

_Great, she's been drinking._

"Well I am just saying, Bella," Renee' continued. "Hell, I was married at twenty and had you by the time I was twenty-one."

"Yes, but see how long that relationship lasted." Bella tried to keep her voice even. She looked to see how Edward was reacting to this conversation. He had an amused expression on his face. "Come on mother, let's go find Phil." Bella steered her mother away from Edward.

"Oh relax, Isabella," Renee' snapped as they walked towards her husband. "That man obviously wants to marry you someday."

"We have only been dating for about five months, mom. Don't scare him away with baby talk."

Renee' shook her head her. "Worrying over nothing."

"Hey, Phil," Bella greeted her stepfather. "Look who I found."

Phil wrapped his arm around Renee'. "Thanks, Bella. So how's the truck running?"

"Real good," she told him. Bella was about to add something else when her phone started to vibrate in her black clutch. She looked down to see the number she had been waiting for, appear on her phone. "If you will excuse me."

Bella hurried towards the kitchen. She then let herself out through a back door. It was quieter outside. She took a deep breath before answering the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi am I speaking to an Isabella Swan?"

"This is she," Bella answered as she started to pace the sidewalk.

"Hello, Isabella. This is Thomas Davis, from Newmark Publishing Company. Do you remember me?"

"Of course, Mr. Davis. How are you?" Bella did her best to stay patient and polite; when in reality she just wanted to ask if they were going to publish her book.

"I am doing great thanks. I know its Christmas Eve and I don't want to keep you away from your family for too long. I just wanted to inform you that we have decided to publish your novel."

"Seriously," Bella, lost her professionalism. "That is great. Thank you so much!"

Mr. Davis let out a laugh. "You're welcome. You deserve it. We will call you sometime this week to hammer out details, but we will probably print 10,000 copies and see how well that goes."

"Wow that's a lot."

"We are very confident that this book will be a big seller."

"Thank you so much. Merry Christmas, Mr. Davis."

"Merry Christmas, Ms. Swan."

When Bella hung up, she had jumped up and down and let out a shout of joy. She had to control herself from running inside to find Edward. She could not wait to tell him. He had been the one who had pushed her to submit a copy of it to Newmark in the first place. Edward had always told her she had something special.

When she had finally composed herself, Bella walked back into the hall. Everything appeared to be running smoothly. She did realize that she missed Rose and Emmett's first dance as husband and wife. They were both currently doing the electric slide with Rose's younger cousins- including Ryan- as well as Esme and Liz. The rest of the crowd was cheering them on. At one point, Esme and Liz attempted to pull Carlisle and Edward Sr. Both had refused at first, but with a little persistence, the two men joined their wives on the dance floor.

Everyone appeared to be having a good time. Bella craned her neck as she looked for Edward. However, Bella spotted Alice instead. She was standing in front of what looked to be a spilled soda, tapping her foot. Bella walked over to her friend.

"Everything okay," she asked.

"It would be if someone would actually clean this up," Alice answered annoyed.

"Hey it's spilled soda. Everything else is going great." Alice opened her mouth to argue, but Bella cut her off. "Yes, even with the Christmas colored servers."

"It is going pretty good," she said looking around. "We pulled off a pretty good wedding. It would be great however if someone actually cleaned up this soda. That kid said he was going to get a mop about," she checked her phone, "seven minutes ago. If you want something done you just have to do it yourself." Alice started to march towards the kitchen. She only got so far, before Jasper stepped in front of her.

"Excuse me, baby," she told him. When he did not move, she tried to step around him. "I need to take care of something, Jazz."

"Why don't you take it easy, Al," he said holding her hands. "You have been working too hard. Relax."

"Jasper," she said squeezing her hands before releasing them. "I am busy."

"Too busy, to answer one question for me," he said grabbing her hand before she could walk away.

Alice let out a sigh. "Fine. What?" She had stopped to look at him.

Once she was standing still, Jasper dropped to one knee in front of her. The look of annoyance changed to one of shock. She let out a gasp when he reached his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a small black box.

Bella looked over at Rose, who had a look of excitement on her face. She had turned around and told everyone to quiet down. Jasper had asked Rosalie and Emmett, earlier, for their permission to ask Alice at their wedding reception. He did not want to take attention away from their special day. Rose had agreed right away. She had told him it was the perfect idea.

"Alice Cullen, you are a woman that can drive me insane, a woman who painted my living room pink, a woman who I watched tackle a full grown man at a black Friday sale, a woman who never ceases to amaze me, and most importantly _the_ woman that I love." he said with a smile. "Will you marry me?"

Alice looked as if she did not know whether to cry or shout for joy. For once she was speechless. She began to nod her head as she started to hop up and down.

"Yes," she yelled when she recovered. "Absolutely. Yes!" Alice stuck her hand out as Jasper slid the ring onto her left hand. He then stood up and picked Alice up off the ground.

Bella could not wipe the smile off her face as she watched her best friends' happiness. Rosalie had started dancing with Emmett again, as a slow song came on. Jasper and Alice, feet back on the ground, had their heads huddled together as they stared into one another's eyes. They did not even have to speak. They had always been able to communicate without words.

"Well there you are," Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I thought you and Ryan rode off together in the back of his Mum and Dad's minivan."

"Who says that we are not still planning to do so?" Bella turned around in his arms. "Hello," she said once she was facing him.

"Hello," he greeted her with a kiss on the nose. "Would you like to dance? This is a slow one."

Bella bit her lip. "Sure, but it's all on you if I knock someone out by accident." She allowed herself to be led onto the floor with the rest of the couples. She glanced around and saw Renee' and Phil, Carlisle and Esme, Edward Sr. and Liz, Ben and Angela, Mr. and Mrs. Hale.

Edward placed his hands on her lower back. Bell wrapped hers around his neck. She allowed Edward to guide their movements as they swayed to the music. She looked up at him and tried to remember why she ever feared this. Edward looked at her and tried to remember how he had ever felt complete without this woman in his life.

"You know I am a little surprised," Bella started. "If Alice is supposed to know everything, how did she not see this one coming?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Edward admitted.

"I guess the stress of planning this wedding distracted her," Bella decided.

"True. Just look at you." Bell raised an eyebrow at him. "Well I mean you have been rather stressed lately. However, I do not think that this wedding has been the only reason why." Edward gave her and understanding look.

"You are right," she told him with a shrug. "Well it's a good thing I don't have to worry about those two things anymore." Now it was Edward's turn to raise his eyebrow at her. Bella just smiled up at him.

"They are going to publish it?"

Bella nodded her head. "Yes! Mr. Davis, one of the men I had my meeting with, told me they would call after the holidays to talk details, but they are going to print 10,000 copies to start." She started to feel the same giddiness that she had felt earlier.

"Isabella, that is fantastic," he said pulling her in for a hug. "I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks," she said. "But I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

Edward shook his head at her as the two resumed dancing. "You would have pulled it off without me."

"I doubt it," she told him seriously. Edward opened his mouth to argue, but Bella held up her hand. "Hey, you were the one who showed me that love, truly does exist. You were my number one inspiration in finishing a book that I had originally started writing for cynical reasons. I had been using previous heartbreaks and my parents' failed romances as my inspiration." She paused for a moment to take a breath. Edward was patient as he waited for her to continue. "You were the one who motivated me to do something with it. You believed in me during those moments when I wanted to quit after not hearing back from the other publishers. So I should be thanking you."

Edward reached a finger up to wipe away a tear that slid out of her eye. "Anytime, Isabella." He leaned down to press his lips to hers. Bella could feel her knees growing weak, the way they always had when he kissed her.

Bella rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating in his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**I thought this would be a fun little part to add. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**And Thank you so much again for reading this **

******Reminder****If you are sad to see this story come to an end, I will be writing a sequel. I could not let go of Bella and Edward's relationship. **

**Here's a fun little hint: This story will take place two years in the future. It will be over a 9 month or so time span ;)**

**Much love until next time, **

**BookWorm4Life**


End file.
